What to become and what to fight for
by S0lid Snake
Summary: A terrible event occurs in Konoha breaking Naruto's heart and Spirit. After receiving help from Kyuubi he find's out that a new enemy has arisen that even the Akatsuki can't defeat. Naruhina, ShikaIno and more .
1. Default Chapter

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 1

A young boy was walking very slowly though the forest leaving a trail of blood as it dripped from his fingertips and stained the green grass. He couldn't move his right hand at all for there was a burnt hole in his shoulder that had blood gushing out. Not knowing how long he had traveled he finally gave off a small smile when he saw the gates of Konoha. He could feel a small presence maybe a mile or so away from him but he was too exhausted to pay any attention. He soon reached the gates and looked at the angry but satisfied eyes of the guards on top of the gate. They soon opened the huge wooden doors letting the blond boy slowly walk in. He looked up and saw the one person that he thought would help him. His weary blue eyes looked into her emerald ones. The boy also saw that a very sizable amount of villagers were behind her looking at him as well.

"Sakura…" he whispered. He reached his hand out hoping that his friend would help him. She also stretched out her hand with tear eyes.

"Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto's eyes soon widened when he felt a searing pain in his hand as she slapped his hand away.

"How could you have broken our promise! Wasn't that your way of the ninja?!" She screamed so loud that Naruto couldn't react at all shocked that his friend was saying all of this to him.

"Sakura… Please… I tried… my best…" he choked out.

Blood continued to slowly come out of his wounds. She then pushed him making him take a few steps back and began to walk away from him passing a villager walking up to the blond shinobi. Naruto's sad eyes looked at the man who stood before him. The villager then bent down and whispered something into Naruto's ear. At that precise moment Shikamaru who was holding onto a skinny Choji walked past the gates and was relieved to see Naruto still alive although he knew that the young ninja failed to bring Sasuke back. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what happened next.

"Now is the time where you will be punished for all of the pain you inflicted upon the village." He said.

Naruto suddenly felt a huge surge of pain on his right jaw as the man slammed his hand into the boys face but amazingly Naruto remained standing taking only a few steps back. Naruto's eyes were now half closed. He could feel his heart and soul breaking as more villagers began to run forward and attack him. He could feel his already hurt ribs begin to crack as the villagers began to hit him with hard objects such as bats. Naruto soon fell on a villager who supported his weight easily.

"Don't touch me you monster!" cried the villager punching Naruto in the stomach.

"Stop it!" shouted Shikamaru.

He wanted to run over to help his comrade but with his strength gone and having to carry Choji all he could was watch with horrified eyes. He wished that Temari was here but she had gone off to find Neji and was no where near the village. Naruto finally fell under the constant beating of the villagers. Naruto could see the back of Sakura as she continued to push thought eh crownd away from him. He stretched his arm towards her but it was soon stepped on and broke by a bat that struck his hand right at the wrist area making him whimper in pain. He no longer had the strength to scream as he continued to be beaten. The villagers were also now throwing rocks as hard as they could at him making him curl up in a ball to protect himself as well as he could. Shikmaru's eyes widen when he saw a blur run towards Naruto kicking away 2 attackers along with striking 4 men at the necks knocking them unconscious. Naruto looked up slowly to see someone blocking at least half of the heavy rocks that were flying at him with kunai's. He looked at the short person seeing blue hair.

"Hinata?" whispered Shikamaru with surprise knowing that the Hyuga was very shy. He continued to look at the small girl in amazement as she pulled out 2 kunai's and blocked any projectiles coming at her way with amazing speed.

"_She seems so much stronger then before when I saw her at the exams." Thought Shikamaru._

"Stop all of this!" she screamed. She glanced behind her to see Naruto now badly cut up as he began to slowly get up. "Naruto-kun! Take cover!"

He slowly nodded as he began to crawl towards a crate. Hinata suddenly saw a man pick up a kunai and threw it as hard as he could at Naruto piercing the back of his leg. Naruto cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground once again.

"How can a Hyuga defend that demon?!" shouted a villager.

Hinata didn't have time to answer as she continued to deflect the rocks. They were pretty much attacking in a half circle and Hinata could only stop the frontal assault making Naruto vulnerable from the sides. She soon saw the same man pick up another kunai and pulled his arm back ready to throw once again and let the weapon fly right towards Naruto's head whom was lying on the ground.

"No!" she screamed running towards the kunai but she knew she would never make it in time.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu!(Summoning technique)" Suddenly there was a big puff of smoke and a clanking of metal heard. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw a frog a bit bigger then her wearing armor block the kunai. There was suddenly an explosion that made all the attacks stop.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted a white haired man.

"Jiraya-sama! We are so sorry!" cried the villagers.

Jiraya's eyes flashed with anger wanting to just punish all of them right there and now but he had more important things to take care of such as getting Naruto to the hospital. Suddenly he heard a very cold voice form behind him.

"Sabaku kyuu! (Sand coffin) Suddenly at least 30 waves of sand shot out and zipped right past the toad sannin wrapping itself around many villagers and lifting them off the ground screaming out for someone to help them. Shikamaru turned around to see Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Lee, right behind them was Neji and Kiba being carried on 2 beds of sand. "We should kill them for what they have done…"

"No!" shouted Jiraya. "We will take care of them according to our law Gaara the most important thing is to get Naruto to the hospital!"

Gaara reluctantly let his hand fall withdrawing the sand. He then took Shikamaru by the arm and went over to Naruto (who is unconscious now), Jiraya and Hinata. Hinata was nervous that Gaara was so close to her. She shrieked when a ball of sand formed around the group making her close her eyes in fright but when she opened them she saw that they were in Konoha's hospital.

"Naruto-kun! Oh my god what happened Jiraya-sama!" shouted Shizune. "Hurry get a stretcher!"

Several medical-nin's who didn't really care about Naruto's demon hurried towards the seriously injured boy and carried him off to the emergency room. They were followed by the other members of the group that went after Sasuke.

Tsunade quickly burst into an emergency room that had all sorts of monitor noises.

"Tsunade-sama! Thank goodness hurry! Were losing him! He lost too much blood!"

Tsunade quickly went over to the boy that she considered her little brother and poured an enormous amount of chakra into his body not only healing his wounds but also restoring some of his own chakra stabilizing his vitals. The hokage sighed in relief followed by her assistant. Tsunade then bent down with tears in her eyes as she kissed Naruto's forehead. She then ran out of the room to treat the other patients that were critically injured. After several hours Tsunade slowly walked out of Choji's room and made her way to Jiraya who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"How is everyone?" asked Jiraya.

"Everoyne is stabilizing…" muttered Tsunade taking a seat. "Choji and Neji is going to be unconscious for a while thankfully it isn't a coma. Kiba will be out of here in maybe a week and Shikamaru has already been released. As for Naruto…" She then began to sob. Jiraya's put a hand on her shoulder.

"That isn't your fault."

"I should have been there!" she cried in her hands.

"You're the Hokage you can't be several places at once… I knew you were in a meeting with the Kazekage negotiating for peace." Began Jiraya. "He is alive and that is what is important." Tsunade nodded but continued to have soft sobs. What Jiraya feared was the response that Naruto would have when he woke up and what his thoughts of the villagers would be…

"Shikamaru!!!" cried Ino. She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Oy! Ino that kinda hurts! I'm not fully healed yet!" he shouted… "Girls are so troublesome…" But his features soon softened when Ino continued to cry on his Chuunin vest. "Are you alright?"

"I was so worried about you and Choji!" she said without taking her face away from his vest. "I know I don't act like I care but you two are very important to me!"

Shikamaru looked down at her blond hair and began to rub her back slowly to comfort her. She slowly looked up at him and went up on her tip-toes to kiss him softly on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first but he soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the moment as well.

"Don't you love Sasuke?" he asked once they had separated.

"That was just a childish crush." She said still hugging him. "While you and Choji were gone I realized how much I was alone without you. Even though sometimes your ignored me you still talked to me like a true friend and comforted me when I needed someone. That's when I soon realized that I loved you!" Shikamaru felt a strange feeling in his stomach and heart.

"Do I love her as well?" thought Shikamaru. His chain of thoughts were interrupted before they could begin when he felt her lips touch his once again. This time he didn't hesitate to return the kiss…

Hinata had just stepped out of the large room that held Choji, Neji and Kiba. She was happy to see that Kiba and Akamaru were doing just fine. Kiba was also happy that a friend had stopped by to see him. She had a rose in her hand as she continued to walk down the hallway and stopped in front of a door nervous to see the patient inside. She soon found the courage to open the door and step inside. She saw Naruto covered in several bandages and hooked up to several monitors. She filled up a vase full of water and put her single rose in it then set the vase on the small table next to the window. She looked sadly at the blond ninja in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you sooner Naruto-kun…" she whispered. She took a chair and sat next to him in silence for a couple hours then had to leave to get home. She knew her father was away at the moment for family business but she still had to be home.

Tsunade soon entered the room as the sun was setting and stood over the sleeping form of Naruto. Her eyes began to well up with tears once again as she bent down and kissed his forehead once again. As she straightened up and began to leave she saw Naruto's closed eyes move a bit.

"Naruto?" she whisprered bending down slightly. "Are you-"

She was interrupted when a hand shot out and grabbed her collar bring her down further. Her eyes were widened in surprise when Naruto's dark face lifted off the soft pillow until it was only a couple inches from the Hokage's face. Naruto's eyes slowly opened showing the surprised Hokage his dark eyes making her very sad. She wanted to see his bright and cheerful eyes more then anything at that moment. What happened next made her eyes widen even more. His eyes suddenly turned red with a black slit in the middle…

"The fifth Hokage of Konoha I presume…" said Naruto in a dark voice.

"Kyuubi?!" whispered Tsunade. Naruto's face was now full of rage as he gripped her collar even tighter.

** "Correct…"**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The seal?!" asked Tsunade.

"Didn't break if that's what you are worried about…" said Naruto.

"Then how?"

"I transferred the chakra that you gave to the kid to my own so that I could heal his wounds." Naruto began. "In return I am conscious while the kid isn't." Tsunade sighed in relief. "Don't be so relaxed! You and your stupid village is causing me a lot of problems!"

"What are you talking about?!" said Tsunade sternly.

"Whatever emotions this kid feels… I feel them as well. Since I rarely ever felt sadness or loneliness it hurts me. This kid's mind and spirit has been broken by today's events… He is so confused with himself that he may not want to return to this world. A boy his age simply can't take all of these negative emotions… Especially betrayal."

Tsunade was now in tears hearing the Kyuubi talk about Naruto's mental health.

"How do we bring him back?" Tsunade asked.

"He will have to start all the way back from square one… The kid must re choose the reasons that he lives. What he fights for and why… I will help guide him. But in doing so I will show him everything that this village has done to him. All of the negative and positive emotions that people have been emitting towards him along with their actions that have been done to him. He will no longer be blinded by his dreams, I will show him all! Then we will let him decide what he wishes to do!"

"How do I know that you aren't just corrupting him for your own uses?!" shouted Tsunade.

"You won't know. He will be with me as I guide him. He will be making all of his decisions for himself. I am sick of him not wanting to pay attention to all of the negativity that these villagers give him. All of his sadness and anger has always been bottled up but that ends now! I cannot stay longer I must begin to repair his mind and spirit now… farewell for now Fifth Hokage…"

"Wait!" shouted Tsunade. She felt Naruto's hand relax as the boy's head fell back onto the soft pillow. "Please Naruto… Come back soon… People are suffering more then you think they are."

Mean while in Naruto's mind.

"**Hey kid!" **

"What do you want you stupid fox I don't want to hear any of your insults right now."

"**Ungrateful brat I'm here to help you!"**

"How are you going to help me? So far you only made things worst in my life." The kyuubi was silent for a few minutes after that knowing that he was the reason that the child was suffering so greatly.

"**I will help you repair your heart and spirit. We are going to go back to the important parts in your past after seeing it all in a different view you will decide what is important to you and what is not. Understand? Or you could remain unconscious for the rest of your life being forgotten… The choice is yours…"** After several minutes of thinking Naruto finally nodded his head. **"Good then let us get started… First off I want you to be stronger… So we will start off with the bad events first…"**

"Whatever you stupid fox!"

"**Don't you dare call me that again!"**

"Stupid fox!"

"**Oh my god! You want me to help you or not?! Stupid kid I just want to smash you where you stand but I don't want to keep feeling these pathetic emotions anymore…" **Before Naruto could get out another word he was in a new scene… **"I see things differently then you… Not only can I see through your eyes but I can pretty much see everything that happens around you." **Naruto understood what he was saying when he saw his entire team including himself walking down a path with Tazuna.

"Are you hurt scaredy cat?" said Sasuke. Different scenes would pop up in front of him making him sadder and sadder such as hearing Kakashi complement Sasuke and Sakura but describing him negatively.

"Dead last…" were the words that hurt the most.

The scene soon ended and it went to when Naruto had gone to ask Kakashi to train him for the third test for the chuunin exams. Naruto soon began to grow an anger at Kakashi and his team that if he were to see them that moment he would surely attack them. He then saw Ebisu step up as Kakshi gave Naruto away as if he was trash. He then saw himself begging Kakashi to teach him the Chidori when he heard the conversation between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thank you for rescuing me Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura. "You did save me from that sand nin right?

"No… Naruto did." Replied Sasuke. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke actually admitted that.

"Come on Sasuke… Naruto has improved but not enough to beat them…" said Sakura. "It's nice that you are sharing the credit."

Naruto gritted his teeth at what she said. Was it that hard to believe that he could have taken on Gaara? Several scenes showed up in front of him making him realize how much the villagers hated him… Always staring at him and wanting to attack him when he had his back facing towards them… Then the next scene he saw nearly pushed him over the edge of sanity. When several villagers attacked him while he was wounded. He then saw Sakura walk away slowly then turn around to face him when he wasn't looking! Right after she saw the villagers begin to attack him she ran away instead of helping him! Naruto who felt as if he was betrayed began to grit his teeth so hard that he felt they were going to break.

"Why… Why didn't she help me… When I needed her the most…" said Naruto on the verge of tears. "I have always risked everything to protect her… Why didn't she help me when I was hurt?"

"**Because she doesn't know the concept of true friendship kid."** Said Kyuubi. **"Enough of that there are other things I wish to show you. I also want to open your eyes to other great friendships that have the potential to be more…"**

Naruto then saw several images of him and Iruka eating ramen and having fun together when they were younger. Then the scene when Iruka gave him his headband telling the blond ninja that he had graduated brought a smile to Naruto's features. Naruto's anger was soon forgotten as more images appeared before him. He also saw several images of Hinata always looking at him from a distance hiding behind something. He also noticed that she always blushed when looking or talking to him as well.

"She likes me…" Naruto finally said.

"**About damn time you puny head realized it…" said Kyuubi.**

"Shut up you stupid fox! How was I supposed to know?! I never saw her looking at me." Shouted Naruto.

**"Do you take me for a fool?!"** **replied Kyuubi. "You always thought of her as strange and dark! Sound familiar?!"**

Naruto then saw her defending him while he was unconscious making him surprised at what he saw. The boy knew that Hinata was a very shy girl that wouldn't come out in the open unless for a really good reason. He then felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks when he finally found another person that acknowledged him and liked him for who he was.

"Do I love her too then?" he asked Kyuubi.

**"That's up to you…" said the fox. "Think about it for now let us continue…"**

The scene soon changed when Jiraya was teaching him the rasengan and leaving him alone. Naruto saw himself work harder and harder to win the bet that he had made with the old hag. Naruto then realized that if Jiraya had always stayed to help him train then he would eventually be dependent of the pervert. Jiraya wanted Naruto to be able to train himself to improve without anyone's help. The blond ninja then saw the pervert give him a Popsicle for his hard work and smiled at him like a proud teacher.

"You didn't see this because you were conscious." Said kyuubi.

A new scene appeared showing orochimaru flying towards Naruto's unconscious body with his sword sticking right out of his mouth. Suddenly the old hag covered for him not once but three times saving his life!

"She did all of that for me…"

Suddenly all went bright once again and Naruto was standing right in front of the enormous cage that held kyuubi. The fox's huge red eyes stared at him as they faced each other.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked now feeling wiser after seeing his entire past.

**"Because your emotions probably made me soft and without you walking around because of your broken heart it's going to get really boring in here… Plus look! The room is clean no more water and rusty pipes eh!" **Naruto looked around and saw that it was a huge improvement since the last time he had been down here.

"I guess I sorted out some of my issues as well huh?" said Naruto. "What do I fight for… The people that I thought were friends have betrayed me…"

**"I will help you kit… We are only half done with making you whole once again…"**

It was three days since Tsunade had last visited Naruto/Kyuubi. She had only told Jiraya who was in her office.

"I'm worried Jiraya. Naruto's been unconscious for nearly 4 days. I want to know what is happening in that thick skull of his." Said Tsunade looking very tired. "What if the Kyuubi's corrupting him!"

"Tsunade you said it yourself that Naruto would be with the kyuubi. Naruto knows what he is doing. We need to believe and support his decisions…" replied Jiraya. "By the way what happened to the villagers that attacked him?"

"I am going to make their lives hell… They are going to wish they were dead." Said Tsunade. "I first fined them and will continue to do so until they are pretty much bankrupt. They should know better." Suddenly there were furious knocks on the heavy wooden door. "Come in!"

"Hokage-Sama! Naruto is no where to be found!" said a medical nin.

"What?! How the hell did he get through the hospital security?!" shouted the toad sennin.

"We have no idea Jiraya-sama."

"I'll dispatch our anbu search parties… We will find him. In the meanwhile I want you to go look for him too Jiraya… We don't know what the kyuubi has done to him… He could be friend or foe…" said Tsunade sadly. Jiraya nodded then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura was walking slowly towards the team training grounds deep in thought.

_"Why did I say those things to Naruto…" she cried in her head. "I know he tried his very best yet I yelled at him… Why am I such a bitch! I have to apologize to him… I haven't even visited him in the hospital yet… The weird thing is that I didn't seem to have control over myself..."_

She continued to walk towards the training grounds with the feeling of guilt weight upon her heart more and more. She soon approached the bridged and stood on it looking at the water. It was a cloudy morning making it very hard to see anything.

"Yo!" cried a voice. "Thanks for the greeting."

Sakura jumped in surprised and looked up to find Kakashi standing on the arch over the bridge.

"Your… Your… Your early…" she stuttered.

"Actually your 2 hours late…" he said.

"What?!" she shouted. She looked at her watch and saw that it was indeed 2 hours ahead. "How did that happen?"

"Well I guess we should start training since Naruto is still in the hospital…" said Kakashi. "I also noticed that you haven't visited him yet…"

"I know Kakashi-sensei. I've been feeling guilty for everything I have said to him and for not visiting him."

"It's alright Sakura… Well talk after training…" said Kakashi smiling.

Suddenly they heard some what heavy footsteps on the long bridge. Both of them turned to their left to see a figure slowly approaching them.

_"Who's that?" thought Sakura._

"Well well… Your actually training someone else Kakashi?" said a familiar voice. "That's a surprise… I guess that's how you function when your favorite student isn't here huh?" Kakashi's eyes widened a bit after hearing those harsh words. He also noticed that the words had hatred and killer intent in them as well. Kakashi jumped off the arch to join Sakura on the bridge.

_"What's happened to him?" thought Kakashi._

"Oh I looked in the training grounds but didn't see anyone there so I came here to find you Sasuke-loving freaks…" Sakura was horrified by those words begging to realize who was saying them.

"What's happened to you…" began Kakashi. "Naruto."

The blond ninja soon appeared before his teacher surprising him and his team mate. Naruto no longer had his orange outfit but instead wore black pants and a white shirt along with a black jacket.

"I've grown up…" said Naruto giving both of them a glare. "I've realized which people were my friends and people who are full of shit…" Kakashi and Sakura flinched at his use of words. Sakura then gathered up her courage stepping towards Naruto stopped right in front of him.

"I'm really sorry about the day you came back Naruto…" she said crying. "I should have helped your but I ran away… I shouldn't have said those words. I didn't know what came over me. Please forgive me…"

She then fell on her knee's crying on the bridge. Naruto just stared at her not moving a muscle. Kakashi saw this and knew something in Naruto had defiantly changed for he would never just stand there and watch the pink haired girl cry. He would usually try to get her attention by doing something funny or telling jokes. Naruto then went down on one knee to look her in the face. Kakashi was expecting Naruto to finally give in and accept Sakura's apology but that didn't go exactly to plan.

"You are a very good actor Sakura…" Sakura looked at his cold eyes with her teary ones. "Apology… Not accepted…" He then got up. "I came here because I will no longer be apart of this team and to tell you that your one of the worst teachers out there Kakashi and that I have lost all of my respect for you…" He began to walk away when he was blocked by Kakashi.

"You are my student until The hokage or I say otherwise." Said Kakashi hoping some authority would put his student back into place.

"First off I don't think the old hag is going to disagree with me… Second what are you going to do about it?" said Naruto with anger in his voice. "I was always blind by not seeing your favoritism for Sasuke but only recently when I got to think I realized how much I hate your guts…" Kakashi had a sad look in his face. Not because Naruto was saying these words but because they were all true… "You threw me away to Ebisu like I was trash… You never taught me anything about life. I'll admit all you gave me was some chakra control…" Naruto then bumped his way past Kakashi.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi making the blond stop. "I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong. Let me help you. You aren't acting like yourself." This really got Naruto infuriated.

"Your right Kakashi… The old Naruto was stupid and blind that he chose those people in his team to be his friends only to later find out that they would all ignore him in the end." Shouted Naruto getting more and more angry. "I hate you more then anything Kakashi! As if Sasuke wasn't already better then me when we were young you just wanted to boost his power even more!" Suddenly Naruto felt an increase in chakra due to his anger making Kakashi flinch as well.

"Naruto! What's gotten into you?! You're starting to act more like Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. She suddenly covered her mouth not believing what she said.

"Shut up!" screamed Naruto. "What do you know?! I have lived a life way harder then that stupid traitor! If you saw what I had to be put through you would probably have killed yourself on the first week! All you care about is Sasuke and nothing else!"Suddenly the blond ninja did something neither Kakashi or Sakura could have expected he charged directly towards Sakura pulling out a kunai. But the blond ninja path was soon interrupted when Kakashi stepped in the way. "Get out of my way you Sasuke loving freak!" Kakashi had a sad look on his face as he took a defensive stance ready to attack his student.

Thanks for reviewing everyone. This is my first fan fiction so any suggestions would be much appreciated. I'm planning on have some voting as the story continues to see which direction you people want the story to go.


	3. chapter 3

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughtst_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 3

Kakashi quickly blocked a kick heading straight for his head making him walk back a few steps.

"Since when have you gotten so strong?" asked Kakashi.

"A while ago while you were busy pampering your precious Sasuke…" shouted Naruto. He then threw his kunai right at the silver haired jounin but it was easily dodged.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow clones)" shouted Naruto. Kakashi soon found himself surrounded by at least 100 clones running furiously at him. He quickly began to perform several seals as well while jumping high into the air.

"Katon Housenka no justu." (Mythical fire flower) Fireballs reigned down upon Naruto's clones causing a huge white smoke to appear indicating that most of the clones were destroyed.

"Too slow Kakashi…" said Naruto from behind stabbing the jounin in the shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened when it turned into a log. "Pretty good."

"_You've gotten so much stronger Naruto…" thought Kakashi. "I wish I was there to see you grow…" _Kakashi was currently behind a tree observing Naruto who was looking around.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke! He was then swept of his feet and as he was heading towards the ground he saw 10 kage bunshins appear right before his eyes.

"_Naruto made his bunshins turn in rocks as well?!" thought Kakashi._

"Let's go!" Shouted Naruto jumping high followed by 4 clones in the air. "Uz-u-ma-ki! Naruto combo!"

Kakashi was now in the air watching as 5 Naruto's approached him. He used both of his arms and legs to block the attacks of the kage bunshins but saw that he was helpless towards the real Naruto. The blond ninja then kicked Kakashi as hard as he could sending the Jounin into the ground creating a cloud of dust. Naruto and his kage bunshins then took out 5 shuriken each and prepared to throw it at his former teacher. Kakashi who was under the smoke had other plans then to get hit by several dozens of shuriken's. Naruto and his shadow clones soon the let weapons fly but before they could hit their target they heard a booming voice.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!(Summoning technique)" shouted Kakashi. Suddenly a huge metal dog a little bigger then the jounin appeared deflecting all of the weapons. Kakashi then crawled out from underneath his summon to face Naruto who had landed on the ground. "This battle has gone on long enough… Nothing you have can beat by summon…"

Kakashi then pulled up his forehead protector band revealing his left sharingan eye. The dog soon tackled Naruto throwing him at a tree. Naruto slowly got up wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth

"Tell me Kakashi…" began Naruto looking angry once again. "How much time did you take to find out about my battle between Gaara… Or did you only find out information between Sasuke and Gaara's fight?"

"I know everything that happened Naruto… You fought Gaara and you were victorious." Said Kakashi. Now a huge load of guilt had set into his heart. In truth that was all he knew about Naruto's fight, he had mostly tried to find information on how Sasuke had faired against the demon boy.

"That's it huh?" said Naruto. "Figures… I bet you spent most of your time trying to find out about the battle between Gaara and Sasuke… But let me show you something that will turn your stupid dog back into smoke…" Naruto bit his thumb and performed several familiar seals making Kakashi's surprised enormously. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!(Summoning technique)" A huge toad at least twice the size of Kakashi's dog appeared with Naruto on it's head.

"You know how to summon?!" said Kakashi. "When?!"

"Once again I learned this a while ago… Plus some help from Kyuubi showed me how to summon frogs at different levels." said Naruto. The toad shot out its tongue hitting the dog into the air then smashed it with its left foot. "I'm going to end this right now!" He once again bit his thumb and put his hand on the ground once again concentrating his hardest. The previous toad soon disappeared and was replaced by a huge leg.

Kakashi looked from the leg and raised his head higher and higher until he saw a red toad head with the blond ninja on it.

"Ga…Gamabunta…"

"Oy Kid! Why are you fighting your teacher?" asked the frog boss.

"Because boss! All he cares about is that damn traitor! He doesn't pay any attention to me or Sakura for that matter…" began Naruto. "He just another heartless person in this damn village… He never acknowledged me… Please help me end this battle."

"Kid… This isn't the way to do things… You know its wrong." Said the frog boss.

"But… I hate him…" began Naruto looking at the puny Kakashi. "What should I do then boss?"

"Leave the battle how it is kid. I know everything that has happened to you in the recent days…" said Gamabunta. "Unseal it…" Naruto reluctantly released his genjutsu. Kakashi was confused and looked around to see faint traces of Chakra all around him. His eyes widened when he saw dozens of traps aimed right for him.

"_So that's what he was doing with the rest of his kage bunshins while we were fighting…" thought Kakashi. "I should have used my sharingan earlier to see this… I might have ended this battle early."_

"Naruto…" said a familiar voice behind the boy. Naruto turned around to see the pervert. "Come Naruto… Let's talk for a while huh?"

"Sure ero-sennin." Said Naruto quietly. "Thanks for your help Boss… Sorry for calling you out here for nothing."

"Its fine kid… Go on…" said Gamabunta. In reality he was taking a nap and was ready to squeeze the kid with his tongue but he remembered what the kid had been though and felt sorry for his subordinate. When Naruto and Jiraya had left Gamabunta turned towards Kakashi who was looking down. "The fourth was always a fair teacher Kakashi… I thought that you would learn from him but if he saw you today, I'm positive he would have been disappointed in you." The frog boss then disappeared in a bug poof of smoke.

"_What have I done…" thought Kakashi. "I can't believe I have let things sink this low." _He turned towards the bridge where Sakura was crying at what she had just heard.

"Since when have your known Genjutsu?" asked Jiraya sitting in a stool at Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"The fox taught me a few things. Hey! Two Miso ramen please!"

"Coming up Naruto!" the man said happily beginning to work on his customer's orders."

"Naruto I have to ask you a few things…" began Jiraya. "Do you hate me and Tsunade as well?"

"What?! Why would I hate you guys for?!" said Naruto looking at the ramen the man had just brought him. "Ah ha! I will always hate you until you stop being a pervert but you're still my teacher so I can't hate you fully! I'm not totally changed Ero-sennin." Jiraya smirked digging into his own food. "So what are your goals now Naruto?"

"I'm actually still working on that Ero-sennin." Said Naruto. He began to slurp his ramen down almost instantly. "One more miso please!" He continued this routine until there were 16 bowls stacked up in front of him making the toad sennin cringe.

"_Where does he put all of that stuff?" thought Jiraya._

"Well ero-sennin… I should get going, I have to start to pack."

"What? Where are you going?" the sennin asked.

"I'm going to leave the village for a while." Said Naruto at his teacher with a smile.

"Why?" asked Jiraya.

"To train and just go around meeting new people seeing how they live. Go experience something new other then the hate these villagers give me… It's just something I have to do myself… I think its time that I self learn for now…"

"As much as I don't want you to go by yourself kid… I guess I'll support you on your decision." Said the white haired sennin. "You've grown Naruto… Your starting to think like a true ninja…"

"Thanks ero-sennin… I knew you would understand… Do you think you can give Oba-chan a heads up?"

"Sure kid…"

"Then I'll c ya later ero-sennin."

"Hey what are the chances that you're going to stop calling me that when you come back?"

"Zero! Bye!" shouted Naruto running off to his apartment.

There was a hard knock on the Hokage office door waking Tsunade instantly.

"What do you want?!" she shouted.

"It's me…"

"Oh come in Jiraya. Did you find Naruto?"

"Yeah… He was fighting Kakashi and summoned Gamabunta to do it…"

"What?! What happened?"

"Gamabunta stopped it before it could get ugly. By the way Naruto wants to leave the village to train."

"That shouldn't be a problem I was actually going to encourage him to do it."

"Alone."

"What?! Nope! Not happening, I am not sending my little brother off while the Akatsuki are out there hunting him." she said closing her eyes.

"Try to understand him Tsunade… He isn't a little kid anymore. The kyuubi has opened his eyes. Naruto sees clearly now, he was giving Kakashi a hard time in the fight!"

"But the Akatsuki!"

"I don't like the idea of sending him away by himself either but this is his decision… We have to respect that Tsunade…" Tsunade stood up and looked out of the window at the mountains where the sun was beginning to retire for the day.

"Very well Jiraya… We'll let him leave."

Hinata was walking down the road towards the Hyuga mansion. The very shy girl was deep in thought about a certain blond ninja.

"_The Hokage had told me he went home since his wounds had just recovered but when I went over to his house no one answered…" she thought. "Why had all of those villagers attacked him like that? That was just so cruel…" _

She soon entered the mansion and walked into the living room where her father was already waiting for her.

"Father! Your back!" she said looking up at him.

"What is this that I am hearing about you protecting Naruto?" Hiashi asked in a cold voice.

"He's my friend… Of course I would help protect him."

"I told you to stay away from him when you were young!" shouted Hiashi. "How dare you disobey me?!" He went up to his daughter and slapped her hard in the face! "Can for once just bring light to our name?! Always such a weak fighter! How did I get such a disgrace for a daughter? Leave this place! I never want to see you ever again!" Hiashi began to walk up to her to slap his daughter once again.

Hinata now had tears streaming down her cheeks. A memory of Naruto standing up to Neji at the chuunin exams appeared in her head. She clutched her fist and saw that Hiashi was about to hit her once again.

"_I won't just stand around to let myself be hurt!" thought Hinata angrily. "Naruto-kun would never let that happen!" _

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I keep updating the story as fast as I can. I also want to thank TokehGecko for allowing me to use some of his Justu's.


	4. chapter 4

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 4

Hinata quickly flipped back onto her feet and kicked her father away. Suddenly several branch members appeared in the room. Hinata began to run for the exit when one of them grabbed her. Hinata who wasn't taught to activate the curse seal on their foreheads not that she would ever use such a horrible tecnique had to find new tactic. Hinata jumped into the air and kicked the mans face making him let go. She then rolled on the ground tripped a younger branch member.

"Seize her!" she heard Hiashi scream.

Hinata quickly wrapped her left leg around the right leg of a main family member and using her weight she hit him in the chest making him fall down. Although she had never shown it she had improved greatly since the last exams. She was too shy to ever hurt anyone but if she had to she would defend herself. She began to run when she encountered 2 anbu Hyuga members who had just entered the compound oblivious to what was happening. They both bowed to Hinata as she was running down the hall. She quickly returned the gesture for if she didn't she knew they would grow suspicious. As they passed each other a main branch member came out of the living room and shouted at the anbu's

"Stop her!" he shouted.

Before the anbu's could react Hinata activated her bloodline limit and struck one of them in the neck knocking him unconscious and began to attack the second anbu member who was easily defending her attacks with one hand. He then closed 8 of her chakra points in an instant sending her sprawling on the ground a few feet away.

"Here's something I learned form Kiba-kun…" She quickly got up then ran at full speed towards the exit.

"You won't get away!" shouted the Anbu.

He chased after her but heard a sizzling sound and began to back track seeing how there were 3 explosion tags stuck on the ground. He quickly shoved a main family member back into the room for cover just as the explosion tag's burnt out in a poof. He stuck his head out and saw that they were dud's!

"Kiba is a really good prankster as well…" thought Hinata running to no where in particular.

The rain outside began to drench her making her shiver. She then saw where she had run to and blushed. As much as she didn't want to bother him she was barely able to remain standing. The anbu member had struck some pretty important chakra points. She slowly climbed the stairs up to his apartment when she coughed up a little red liquid.

Naruto had just finished packing when he heard a soft knock on his door. He went over to the door wondering who would be coming at this hour. When he opened it his eyes widen in shock at the sight. Right before him was Hinata who had a little blood trickling down the side of her mouth, she was also drenched and shivering.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" she choked. She then fell foreward unconscious. Naruto quickly caught her and carried her into the apartment.

"_She's going to catch a fever is she remains in these cold cloths…" thought Naruto. "But how am I going to get dry cloths on her?!" _Fortunately Hinata woke up and found herself on Naruto's soft bed.

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"Naruto-Kun! How did I get here?!" she squeaked. As much as she wanted to hide behind something she couldn't find anything in the vicinity. She then began to shiver form the freezing cold of her clothing.

"Hinata go on and take a hot shower. I'll get you some dry cloths okay?" said Naruto smiling. Hinata nodded taking up his kind offer although she didn't stop blushing. She went into his bathroom and stepped into the shower. Once the hot water touched her skin she recalled all of the terrible events that had just occurred.

While Hinata was taking a shower Naruto had taken out his little heater that he used for winter and let it warm up.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to find Hinata wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red shirt.

"Here let me dry your cloths off for you." Said Naruto taking her cloths and setting them over the heater so they could dry.

"Thank you for everything Naruto-kun." She said now turning a red tomato color.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Naruto. "You're turning red."

"I… I'm fine thank you…" she replied.

"What happened?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed next to her. Hinata's face then saddened as she put her hands to her face to cover it up. Naruto didn't know what to do since he had never been in such a situation so he just put his right hand on her back trying to comfort the Hyuga.

"I…I… was kicked out… of the mansion…" she sobbed. Naruto gritted his teeth. He hated how they treated her.

"Shhh… It's alright…" Hinata suddenly coughed a little blood. "Did they hurt you?!"

"It's alright Naruto-Kun…" she began. She didn't want him to get angry then do something that could hurt himself. "I will be fine in a few hours…" Naruto soon calmed down.

"Here Hinata-chan go to sleep well talk more tomorrow…" said Naruto. "You're probably exhausted."

"Where will you sleep?" she asked. "I couldn't take the bed from you!"

"It's fine Hinata-chan." He said slowly walking out of the room. Hinata didn't realize it until now that he was calling her Hinata-chan making her blush even more.

"Thank you so much again Naruto-kun. I'm glad I can always depend on you." She said. When those words ended he stopped in his tracks. "I couldn't go on without you…" Her eyes widen when she said that. She quickly went under the sheets and covered her red face.

"_She couldn't go on without me?" thought Naruto. "I have that much of an effect on her? How can I tell her that I'm leaving?" _

He turned around about to say something but shut him mouth seeing how she had her back turned towards him. He whispered goodnight then turned off the lights. He went over to his couch and spent the night there. He just laid there now questioning whether he should leave or not now that he knew someone cared for him and that he cared for her as well. He looked at the medium sized backpack on the ground near the door that had all of his belongings and other important items in it.

"There is still one more thing that I have to tell everyone before I go." Thought Naruto. "Something everyone deserves to know. I'll bring Hinata-chan to the hospital where Shikamaru should be there if that lazy bum actually gets up in the morning… I know I'm doing the right thing by telling them my secret. I need to know if there will still friends to come back to after leaving this village."

A few miles away in a house a short figure stood over a lone girl who was sniffing unconsciously. Her eyes narrowed seeing how much the person had suffered. She saw the girl begin to toss and turn as if she was having a bad nightmare. She had always cared about other peoples feelings too much and according to her new teacher that was her weakness.

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you…" the girl said softly. "I have done many things that were wrong but for some reason this one begins to hurt. Maybe it's because he was someone that you could depend on for support or when you need someone to talk to he would always be there… And I was the one that took him away from you. Although everything has been going according to plan I will make you a promise… That I will tell him everything when I meet him, everything we have done. And I always keep my promises." She watched her once again turn over in her sheets. "I will tell him everything then my part of the bargain will be over and we will see if he is as forgiving as he used to be… I for one pray that he forgives you… Although my master doesn't seem to care I really want to relief you of your suffering."

"_I can't believe we have destroyed this girl so much and my teacher doesn't even feel for her… How can he be so cold…" the girl thought._

The girl soon unlocked the window in the victims room and looked back at her sleeping figure.

"I really do hope things will begin to look up for you Sakura…" she whispered.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and looked around the room to see it completely dark and empty. She then looked to her right to see the window opened fully. Not remembering or caring that she left it open she went over to it and shut it immediately not noticing the figure outside standing on top of a building. A male soon appeared beside her.

"Did you have fun wasting our time?" the man asked

"How can you be so cruel? She is so young yet your nearly destroyed her emotionally!"

"I am only interested in the mission." The man said calmly yet with a cold voice. "I don't understand how you got recruited with your kindness…" He looked down at her revealing a pair of red eyes with 3 swirls in them.

"Because I'm strong! Strong people don't always have to be as heartless as you." she said. She looked at her left to see that her teacher was already jumping towards the nearest exit. "Hey!" She quickly joined him as they exited the village.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad so many of you like it so far and it has really meant a lot to me that you respond because that is what keeps me writing. Since this chapter was kind of short I will update another one at the same time.


	5. chapter 5

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up the next morning stretching is muscles and making a huge yawn. He then sniffed the air to smell something good that smelled like egg's and bacon. He slowly followed the smell with a smile on his face making his way towards the kitchen where he found Hinata cooking dressed in her normal attire.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" he said.

"Na…Naruto-Kun!" she said blushing. "Good morning." She soon finished up and set it down on the table where Naruto was already waiting. They both ate in silence at first when Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata-chan its better to let your problems out now then to just keep them in. I know I've been there…" said Naruto. Hinata looked down before gathering up her courage and telling Naruto everything that happened. Although Naruto seemed calm in the inside he just wanted to go over to the mansion and beat up every Hyuga he saw. Hinata saw his face and instantly knew what he was thinking but she soon noticed a medium sized bag on the ground near the door.

"Naruto-kun are you going somewhere?" she asked. Naruto choked when he heard her say that and saw that he forgot to hide his bag.

"Yes…" he finally admitted. "I'm actually planning on leaving this afternoon after I visit the others."

"Where are you going?" she asked worryingly. She didn't want him to leave after getting so close to him.

"Away from the village to train…"

"How… How long will you be going?" she asked afraid of the answer that will be coming.

"I'm not sure… At least a year since I will be traveling to other villages." This made Hinata begin to shed tears. "Oh Hinata-chan please don't cry…" He quickly went over to her and held her soft hands making her look down in surprise that he was doing something like that. "I have to go to the hospital now to tell everyone something… Please come with me because you deserve to know as well since you've been a good friend to me…"

She quietly nodded and ran out of the door with Naruto towards the hospital. Once there they went into the room that had Neji, Choji, Kiba and Lee. Also in the room were Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto.

"Hey! How did you already get release from the hospital?!" said Kiba. "When we got back you were in worst condition then all of us!"

"Well ummm." Said Naruto laughing slightly. "That's actually the reason that I came to talk to all of you guys today. Everyone might want to take a seat." When he saw that everyone gave him their full attention he began to tell them his deepest secret hoping that the best would come out of it. "There's something you all need to know about me… It's one of the biggest secrets in Konoha. You all remember the story about Kyuubi right?"

"The fox demon that attacked Konoha?" said Neji. "The fourth Hokage destroyed it right?" Naruto saw that his friends all nodded to Neji's short version of the story.

"Let me tell you what really happened…" said Naruto. "The fourth wasn't strong enough to kill the Kyuubi so he did the only thing he could to save the village… He gave up his own life to seal the demon into a baby." Everyone was shocked to find out the real truth. "The baby was-"

"You." Said Shikamaru. "It all makes sense on how only you know the real truth." Everyone's mouths were hanging. Naruto then showed them the seal on his stomach.

"That's why…" said Hinata beginning to tear up. "That's why the villagers always hated you and attacked you…"

"They hate me because the demon is inside of me…" said Naruto. Everyone was shocked to find out that he had such a life. What made them feel even worst was that they helped the villagers give the blond a hard time.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" said Neji. This surprised everyone including Naruto. "I shouldn't have said that you didn't understand having a seal that affected your life. You have it worst then me…"

"It's alright Neji… Are you all afraid of me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not!" Making the blond's head snap up. Akamaru barked after hearing Kiba's remark. "Akamaru says that you have earned its respect."

Naruto cracked a huge smile and was actually getting ready to cry now knowing that he had friends who knew his secret and stood by his side as if nothing had happened.

"You're a good person Naruto-kun." Said Lee giving his nice guy pose. Naruto for the first time was actually happy to see those shinny teeth of his.

"Thanks everyone… I… I really glad that I befriended all of you." He said. "It really pains me that I have to leave so soon when I have so many friends here…"

"Your leaving?!" said Choji. "We just got back from a mission!"

"It isn't a mission." Said Naruto smiling. "I'm leaving the village to train. To just travel. But I will be back because now I have a lot more to come back for."

"I'm sure all of us are going to miss your annoying butt." Said Kiba.

"Very funny… Well thanks again everyone for being my friend." Said Naruto. "It really means a lot to me… Give me a hug!"

"Don't push your luck loser. I'm still recovering." Said Neji immediately.

"I'll see all of you later. I expect all of you to be a lot stronger when I come back!" shouted Naruto then left the room giving his friends all one last wave.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" said a voice barely above normal sound. Naruto turned around to see Hinata running towards him.

"Hinata-chan… I never really thanked you for saving my life that day…" said Naruto. "So thank you. I also wanted to tell you that you're a very special person to me." Hinata began to blush furiously from his kind words.

"_Should I tell him?!" Thought Hinata. "I don't want him to leave without knowing how much I love him…"_

"Naruto-kun…" Began Hinata. But she stopped immediately when Naruto who's clenched hands were really sweaty leaned forwards and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Hinata then saw how nervous Naruto was since he too was blushing and had a little bit of sweat on his forehead. Hinata then decided that she too would gather up her courage to tell the boy her secret as well. "I love you Naruto-kun…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I… I'm sorry I don't know what to say…" said Naruto. "I think I love you too Hinata-chan."

Hinata-chan was almost in tears knowing that the person she had loved since she was a child is returning the same feelings towards herself. Naruto then leaned forward while wrapping his arms around her waist to give her a tight hug. Hinata who was blushing more then anyone thought possible retuned the hug with her arms around his neck. Naruto then looked into her pearl eyes and kissed her softly on the lips making both of them close their eyes enjoying the moment. After about 5 minutes they were both walking down the street hand in hand towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto saw a little piece of paper nailed on his door.

Dear Naruto,

Please come see when you can.

The fifth Hokage

Naruto took down the note then entered his home with his new girlfriend who had been quiet most of the time as if she was thinking very deeply.

"Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto disturbing her thoughts. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything in a while."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. But Naruto wasn't buying it and hugged her tightly making her blush once again. Once they separated Hinata quickly hugged him once more beginning to cry. "Please take me with you on your trip! It's not fair were finally together and your going to leave on a trip! Please let me be with you... I want to get stronger as well!"

"But this could get dangerous! I don't want to see you hurt!" Began Naruto.

"How do you think I'm going to feel if I'm all alone here thinking about the possibility that your being hurt or even worst and I won't be able to be there to help you."

Naruto lowered his head in deep thought.

"Alright…" Hinata's head popped up to meet his eyes immediately after hearing his decision. "If that's what you really want to do then its fine by me…"

"Thank you so much!" she said excitingly kissing him on the lips. Naruto began to blush after the contact.

"Well I have to go talk to Oba-chan. I'll be back soon okay?" said Naruto giving his girlfriend one last kiss.

Naruto made his way towards the Hokage tower when he had a great idea! He quickly headed into the hospital and went into the room where his team mates on the last mission were recovering.

"Hey Neji." Began Naruto. "There's something I want to tell you. And then I need a favor."

Tsunade was waiting kind of impatiently as she began to make a dent in her pile of paper work. She desperately wanted to talk to the blond ninja that she considered her little brother.

"Hello Oba-chan!" shouted Naruto earning himself a really hard smack on his head making him crouch in pain. "What was that for Oba-chan!" He was once again hit on the head making him jump back to get some distance. "What did you want to talk about?!" Tsunade began to calm down as she sat back down on her chair.

"I came to tell you a few things for your trip." Said Tsunade. "You won't be placed as a missing nin so don't worry about our parties or other peoples parties hunting you. Come back tomorrow morning as well."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I'll give you some traveling papers that should grant you access to whatever village you go too." Said Tsunade.

"Thanks a lot Oba-chan." He said. But before she could hurt him he began to speak once more. "Oh and by the way Hinata wants to come along with me and I let her."

"What?! How did you get the family's consent." Said Tsunade. Naruto told her the whole story about Hinata being banned from her home. "I see… Well come back here tomorrow, I'll have some things for Hinata as well." Naruto nodded and began to discuss some more things such as directions and the best locations to go first. By the time Naruto left her office it was alright night time. He bought some ramen and headed home. He saw Hinata taking a nap on the couch curled up in a ball. Naruto quietly set the food on the table and then went over to Hinata who shivered a bit. Naruto quickly got a blanket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders softly. But to his disappointment she began to stir then her eyes fluttered open seeing the blond's face only a few inches away from her startling her.

"Naruto-kun!" she squeaked.

"Wow your scared quite easily Hinata." Laughed Naruto. "Well we leave tomorrow morning or afternoon after we see oba-chan." Hinata made a smile and wrapped her arms around Naruto sending him to the floor. They both then shared a kiss and enjoyed each other's presence for the remainder of the night.

In a dark cave there were 10 dark figures in a circle discussing their plans.

"So everything is on schedule now?" asked a man with a pony tail.

"Yes… The boy is leaving tomorrow with another girl…"

"Great as if the waiting and one brat wasn't enough now we have to deal with two of them." Said another man.

"For now we wait… We will train our fullest so there will be no mistakes when we meet him." Said a tall man with yellow eyes. "Especially you…" He looked a small girl who was at least 2 heads smaller then him. "Your feelings are a weakness and will someday screw something up."

"I will fight any way I please." Said the girl not phased by the mans cold words. "What you all see as weakness I see as strength… If you haven't noticed, I am improving and can hold my own against any of you."

"Alright enough of this." Said the man with a pony tail. "This meeting is over. We must we must get stronger in order to survive."

Good work TimeShifter your prediction was right on the dot. Once again thanks for all of your reviews I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. chapter 6

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 6

Naruto and Hinata were happily making their way towards the Hokage tower holding each others hand while Naruto had 2 bags, one strapped onto his back and the other in his left hand. Naruto quietly knocked on the door and went inside to see Tsunade waiting for him along with Jiraya and Iruka.

"Naruto, Hinata please come in we just wanted to talk to you before you both left." Said Tsunade. "Now these are for you Hinata." With that Tsunade got up and handed a bag full of scrolls to Hinata. "Don't be mistaken those scrolls are actually summoning scrolls. I need you to put a little bit of your blood on each of them so that only you can summon the scrolls. Each scroll in there actually contains 5 scrolls. When you open them 5 scrolls will appear instead. I see that you can be an excellent medial ninja plus there are some things in here from Kurenai such as genjutsu and other attack ninjutsu. And for some mysterious reason Neji dropped this off." Tsunade once again gave Hinata a smaller bag with 2 scrolls in it. "These are summoning scrolls too but its more complex only Hyuga blood can open it. He said that you should thank Naruto and he wishes you luck." Hinata then saw that there was a note inside that addressed her from Neji. "As for you Naruto… Jiraya I think you have something for your student?"

Jiraya stepped up and handed his student a medium sized bag full of summoning scrolls as well.

"There are all types of jutsu's in there and how to use them. I also gave you some pieces of advice on how to make your journey easier and such. There are some scrolls in there that contain some of the most powerful jutsu's that I know." Naruto looked at Jiraya and smiled.

"Thanks Ero-sennin." Said Naruto. "This means a lot to me…" At the same time Hinata was thanking Tsunade but the Hokage gave her a hug.

"Please take care of Naruto for me… He's like my little brother." Began Tsunade. "He just can't take care of himself with that thick skull of his… Always getting hurt…"

"I will Hokage-sama." Said the Hyuga. It was then Irkua's turn who walked forward and gave Naruto a single scroll.

"I'm not exactly the best fighter so it isn't a scroll of jutsu's or advice on the world." Began Iruka who was looking sad. "It's actually all of my memories of us. If you are ever feeling lonely or wondering if you have family look inside to find your answer. Because I'll always be on your side Naruto and I'll be waiting for you to return stronger and a better person then you already are." Naruto looked into Iruka's eyes and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Irkua-sensei." Said Naruto beginning to tear up. "You're the best parent anyone could ask for… I could never repay you for what you have done for me."

"If you come back safe…" said Iruka. "Then we'll call it even huh?"

"Sure… I expect you to treat me to ramen when I come back."

"You going to make me go broke one of these days if I keep treating you." Laughed Iruka. He then stepped back as Tsunade stood in front of the blond ninja.

"These are both of your travel papers. It should get you into any village without questions saying that you are just traveling." Said Tsunade. She then bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm going to miss your annoying ass you brat."

"I'll miss you too Oba-chan." Said Naruto getting smacked by the folder holding the travel papers. "Well thank you everyone… I'll miss you all and I promise that I will come back stronger and better then ever! I won't let you down!'

"We know you won't." said Tsunade. "But remember if you ever need to come back the gates will open. Oh and by the way Hinata." The blue haired girl looked at the Hokage. "I managed to get your personal stuff and cloths for you from the mansion." She then handed Hinata 2 back packs. One which was full with clothing while the other was only half full of food and such.

"Here some money for both of you, it should last a while considering how Naruto likes to eat cheap ramen."  
"Hey! Don't call ramen cheap!" said Naruto. "We should get going. Thank you all once again." Naruto and Hinata soon left the Hokage office and within half an hour were out of the village heading for the thunder country.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto after they had been travel till night time.

"Hmmm?"

"Should we stop here for camp?" asked Naruto looking around the clearing in the forest.

"Sure I'm starting to get hungry." Whispered Hinata. Both ninja's began to cook some ramen and then rolled up their sleeping bags to sleep for the night.

Hinata woke up the next morning to find Naruto's sleeping back open and heard grunting. She quickly put on her shoes and weapons and headed into the forest where Naruto was currently working on a jutsu where he was trying to gather charka into a blue ball with one hand. It seemed that he was concentrating very hard to get the task done so she just decided to open one of the scrolls that the hokage gave her. Hinata pulled out a scroll with a green seal on it and bit her thumb then placed it on the scroll. Once she opened it up 5 scrolls appeared before her. She picked one up that had a number on it indicating which ones she should read first. Looking into the first scroll and began to read about the body and its functions. Soon enough she got to the basic healing jutsu that healed cuts and other superficial wounds. Naruto soon came into the clearing where they had made camp drying his hair from washing off at a stream he had found.

"Morning Hinata-chan! Sleep well?" he asked smiling.

"Morning. Yeah I slept very well thanks." She said smiling. Spending only a day with Naruto she had stopped blushing and stuttering. She soon felt pressure on her right shoulder. She looked to her right to see Naruto's chin resting there smiling. Hinata giggled and then kissed him softly on the lips while getting up.

"Shall we get going?" said Hinata. Naruto nodded and packed up. They continued the same routine for the next week. They knew each other better while at the same time training to strengthen their abilities and learning new ones at the same time from the scrolls they received.

"Hey Hinata how far are we from the mist village?" asked Naruto. They were now crossing a wooden bridge that was covered in the morning fog.

"The map says that were maybe a few hours away." Said Hinata. "We should-" But she was suddenly cut off where there was an explosion at one end of the bridge making it shake enormously but both Naruto and Hinata stuck onto the strong bridge by acquiring chakra to their feet. "What was that?!"

"I don't know! Stay close to me Hinata-chan!" said Naruto standing in front of Hinata. They soon heard faint noises and within a few moments the noises got louder. The next thing that Naruto saw made his eyes widen. Right in front of them were at least 20 mist ninja's charging furiously towards them. "Hinata-chan ninja's!"

"Not only there Naruto-kun." Screamed Hinata. Naruto turned around to see about 30 stone ninja's heading right for them!

"Not good…" said Naruto. They both began to move around furiously as kunai's zipped past them. "Hinata we have to jump!"

"What?!" she shouted. But Naruto quickly picked her up and flew off the bridge just as the forces collided. Naruto had jumped diagonally so that he was near one of the cliffs and quickly grabbed onto it with his hand that was full of chakra to slowly slid down.

"Doton doryuu dango! (mud cannonball) shouted a soldier.

The ground right in front of Naruto began to shake until it suddenly just burst out sending both of them crashing into the freezing waters that carried them away at amazing speed. Naruto soon felt Hinata's hand begin to slip away until all her could feel was the freezing water surrounding his hand…

A few minutes later Hinata was crawling up the shore shivering. Once she was completely out of the water she collapsed onto the sand to take a breath from the constant swimming. She soon heard footsteps right in front of her. She slowly looked up to find a pair of shoes about a foot away from her face. She tried to see who was right in front of her but passed out from her numerous wounds before she could do so.

Naruto was leaning his back against a tree trying to hold back his tears. Not really caring about the pain from his hurt left arm after striking a hard rock he slowly got up, picked up his things and began to walk around in search for the girl he loved.

Hinata slowly sat up from a soft bed while holding her aching head. Wondering where she was she began to look around and saw that she was completely healed from most of her wounds. She then began to hear footsteps from the next room then the sound of a door gently shutting. She quietly went to her things that were packed and dried neatly in a corner. She put on a new change of cloths and was about to leave the house when she saw a note that she somehow missed earlier.

Dear whoever you are,

If you haven't seen me yet then I probably left to get some food in a nearby town so please don't leave because even though I healed your injuries you still too weak to move around for very long. Please make yourself comfortable… I will return very soon.

Hinata didn't see anyone sign the letter so she just sat back down on the bed.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried. She hoped that the person who saved her had saved her boyfriend as well. She looked around the house but saw no one. She then fell onto her bed crying for someone that she might have lost forever.

In a dark cavern a lone figure sat along in a corner just listening to all of the noises around him. His teacher had once told him bars and such was a great source of information. Unfortunately this bar was also half a market that sold all sorts of groceries.

"Hahahaha We killed those mist ninja's as if they were nothing!" Said one man with a stone headband. "I thought I also saw 2 kids on the bridge. But too bad orders are orders. I think I heard one of the scouts see a blue haired girl on the shore and-"

Before the man could finish he got up immediately and threw some of his water on a child who was reaching for his bread. The little boy quickly crawled away but returned right when the ninja wasn't looking. Thinking that he got away with it he tried once again but the ninja who was now infuriated quickly took out his kunai and began to bring it down upon the boy. But it never came when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him drop the kunai. The stone ninja saw that a boy with blond hair had grabbed him. Naruto soon let the man go and gave the boy some of his own bread.

"Now what do you know about the blue haired girl." Said Naruto.

"Why should I tell you shorty." The man suddenly shut up when the boys blue eyes turned into red ones. Naruto soon pinned the man down onto the table. 5 other stone ninja's were about to help their comrade but they soon felt sharp object's at their throats and saw that there were 5 more blond ninja's looking exactly like the one holding their friend down.

"Where is she?!" he threatened. He pressed her kunai harder on the mans neck beginning to cut him.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you what you want to know." Said the man looking into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said the boy. Before the man could speak another word a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder.

"I think I know who you are looking for." Said a boy about the same age as Naruto. He wore black pants along with a red shirt. His black hair was also down that barely came to his eyes which were covered by sunglasses.

"Take me to her." Said Naruto following the boy outside. The boy then turned around and gave Naruto one of the two bags of groceries he was holding. Naruto was about to say something when the boy pressed a dagger up against his back.

"I don't know who you are. You could be the girls friend or enemy but I'm not taking any chances." Said the boy. "After you…"

Naruto knew he had no choice but to follow the boy's commands but at least his chances of seeing Hinata were higher. They were walking for a bout 20 minutes when Naruto saw a little house in a small clearing in the forest. The door soon opened and Hinata stepped outside. Seeing Naruto she broke into a run and flew into his arms hugging him tight.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're safe…" said Naruto kissing her cheek. The boy put back his dagger and picked up the bag that Naruto had dropped then made his way into the house leaving them alone. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Said Hinata with her head still buried in his chest. "I just woke up and he had left to the market. But I found most of my wounds all healed and bandaged I guess he's the one I saw who helped me."

"We should go inside its getting dark." Said Naruto kissing Hinata softly on the lips. Holding each others hand they went into the house where the boy , Naruto had met previously, was cooking.

"Hello." Said the boy with a smile. "Hope your hungry cause I'm starving."

"Umm thank you for saving me earlier." Said Hinata bowing to the boy. The boy smiled while bowing back.

"Your welcome. Oh and I'm sorry that I threatened you earlier but I didn't know who you were." Said the boy.

"It's fine. I would have probably done the same thing." Said Naruto. He suddenly got a whiff of what the boy was cooking and his mouth began to water immediately. "R…R…Ramen!"

"You can both sit down it will be done soon." Said the boy. "Oh where are my manners my name is Akira.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is Naruto." Said Hinata bowing once more.

"Please you don't have to always bow." Said the boy laughing.

"Do you live here alone? No parents?" asked Naruto. Akira's eyes soon had a sad look in them, something that Naruto saw in the mirror everyday when he was in the village. "I'm sorry Akira you don't have to answer that."

"I'm sorry." He said. His features soon brightened up again when he looked at his pot. "Foods ready."

While their were eating the three got to know each other better and by the end of the meal it seemed as if they were friends from the beginning of their lives as they began to laugh at the pranks that Naruto had pulled in Konoha.

"Akira-kun please tell us something about yourself." Said Hinata kindly. But before the boy could say anything there was a voice that boomed outside.

"Uzumaki Naruto come out and face me!"

Thank you for reviewing everyone and this will be the first vote

Do you people want an exam or do you want to just skip the exam and go into the main parts of the story? Please vote and review I appreciate it a lot. A little hint if there is an exam a huge battle scene will occur but if not then I find another place to put it. Thank you all once again.


	7. chapter 7

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 7

"Uzumaki Naruto! I know you're in there come out or else we'll tear the house apart. Naruto quickly ran to the door not wanting Akira to lose his house. He saw the stone ninja right in front of him along with 6 other ninja's. "I challenge you to a fight! You humiliated me in front of my commander… I Musashi! Will make you pay!" the man shouted.

"Excuse me you're on my property…" said Akira coming out.

"Shut up you brat I don't care if it's your property!"

"I suggest you leave now…" said Akira getting angry.

"I'm not going anywhere until I beat up that brat and bring him to my boss!" shouted the man.

"You're a coward…" said Akira. "You wish to fight 6 on 1 to bring him back?"

"I'll do anything to get promoted back to chuunin!" said the man. He did several seals shouting. ""Doton doryuu dango! (mud cannonball).

A huge face popped out from the ground and began to shoot several powerful balls of mud right at Naruto who began to run towards the right dodging as many of the projectiles as he could but they were beginning to catch up to him.

"Doton Doryuu heki!(Mudslide barrier) shouted Akira running in front of Naruto. Akira soon vomited a line of mud that soon shot out forming a huge wall nullifying the mud projectiles.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet…" said Musashi. They soon began to spread out till they saw the boys and threw several kunai's along with explosion tags. Suddenly both Akira and Naruto burst into smoke.

"And you shouldn't underestimate us!" shouted Naruto.

Musashi and 3 of his men were suddenly ambushed by at least 30 Naruto's. The remaining 3 soon saw Akira right behind them! One of them tried to punch the boy but when his fist connected with the boy's jaw all of the bones just shattered making him cry out in agony. Akira soon turned to the remaining 2 who were throwing Kunai's at him but the weapons just bounced off doing no damage whatsoever. Suddenly one of the attackers was knocked unconscious when Hinata had struck him in the back of the neck. Akira quickly rushed forward and struck the remaining stone ninja sending him flying several meters. Both Akira and Hinata looked at Naruto's battle and saw that he had already knocked his opponent's unconscious.

"Well done everyone…" said Akira coming out from the shadow's.

"Waaa there's two of you?!" shouted Naruto.

"Well I kinda got scratched by a kunai so I went to wrap it up. I let my earth kage bunshin take care of some of the work." Said Akira. Within moments the Akira that had defeated the stone ninja sank into the ground.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu!(Summoning technique)" shouted Naruto. A medium sized frog soon appeared. "Please take these men to their boss and drop them off please." The frog nodded then put each ninja on its back and jumped away. "You alright? I saw that kunai get a good one on you before you replaced yourself with a bunshin." Hinata began to move towards Akira but the boy smiled holding his hand up.

"It's fine thank you for your help." Said Akira. Hinata saw his wound suddenly begin to heal up almost instantly! "Let us go inside."

"Are you a ninja?" asked Naruto once they had all sat down at the dinning table.

"No. Well I know how to fight but I'm not a ninja of any village. Never got a chance to take the exams and all of that stuff." Said Akira.

"Then where did you learn all of those techniques?" asked Hinata.

"My father taught me." Said Akira. "Well the man that I considered my father anyway. When I was young he found me nearly dead in the middle of the forest and decided to take care of me. He was a ninja for the stone village who went into war with the mist about 3 years ago. Ever since I was able to move once again he taught me all of the techniques he knew. Since he had traveled to the fire and water country often he learned some of their jutsu's as well so he passed his knowledge to me."

"What was that jutsu you used earlier. The one that looked like you but it was actually a bunshin." Said Hinata. "I have never seen or heard of that technique."

"Well actually my father said that it was my bloodline limit. If I become an expert at learning a certain element then I can begin to create kage bunshins made of that element. For example my earth kage bunshin looks like me but can be the hardest substance on the earth."

"Is the earth elemental all you can do?" asked Naruto.

"I can do fire and water." Said Akira. "2 of each. Took me all my life to develop everything. Now I just try to survive in the middle of this war while getting stronger at the same time."

"Where is your father now?" asked Hinata.

"He recently passed away defending an attack from the mist village. His last dying wish to me was to live, be happy and to always do what I thought was the right thing."

"And what is the right thing for you Akira." Asked Naruto hoping that what Akira believed in he might share as well.

"To protect what I love and to defend those people who can't defend themselves." Said Akira smiling. "What do you believe in? Why do you fight?"

"I fight for some of the same beliefs you have but mostly… I fight for her." Said Naruto looking at Hinata. The hyuga after hearing those words blushed furiously. "How about we start training with each other tomorrow? We can teach each other new jutsu's."

"I'd be happy to." Replied Akira. "But I better get some sleep I'm pretty exhausted from today… Healing is kinda rough on my chakra stamina. Oh and by the way there are only 2 rooms in the house my own and my fathers room would you like to stay in mine the couch is pretty uncomfortable at times."

"We couldn't do that Akira-kun." Said Hinata. "How about we share a room Naruto-kun?"

"S…Sure Hinata-chan." Akira smiled at Naruto's blushing face then left for the night.

Naruto and Hinata had set down their sleeping bags in the room and climbed in giving each other one last kiss before going off to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning yawning from the nice good night sleep he had. He also felt very warm and almost didn't want to get up if it weren't for great scent of breakfast in the air. He then felt the warmth increase but at the same time he felt heavier as well. His vision soon cleared up and that's when he saw a blue haired girl's head resting on his chest. His eyes widen in surprise and that followed by an uneasy feeling of panic since he had never been in this situation before. He wanted to get out of her grasp but she began to nuzzle her head comfortably against his chest making him stop immediately not wanting to wake her. But he did have to admit she looked very cute when she was sleeping. Naruto began to stroke her hair softly without even noticing it. Her eyes soon fluttered open and realized where she was making her begin to blush.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said quietly.

"No it's alright Hinata-chan." Said Naruto also blushing. A knock was soon heard at the door.

"Hey you 2 love birds should get up if you want to eat something hot before training." Said Akira. Both Naruto and Hinata quickly got out of bed and joined Akira for breakfast. "So Naruto what did you want to do for training?"

"Hmmm. I'm still trying to perfect my best move and my tai jutsu needs a lot of work too."

"That's great! I actually pretty advance in tai jutsu. I can help you in that but what will you teach me in return?" asked Akira smiling. Naruto smiled.

"I'll teach you my favorite move. The kage bunshin." Said Naruto proudly.

"I was hoping you would say that." Said Akira. "That was an awesome move and will you be training with us Hinata-chan?"

"I will be around but for now I think I will read some of my scrolls that the hokage gave me." Said Hinata smiling. When the three finished eating breakfast they went out side and prepared for the days training.

As Naruto stretch and Hinata got out their books they looked at Akira who was strapping something on his arms and legs.

"Akira? What are those?" asked Naruto.

"Weights… They may be old fashioned but they are just as effective as anything else." Said Akira smiling. "Here I got you some too. It may be heavy at first but it should increase your strength and speed enormously. The weights all come in one size but have different levels my father made them when he trained the elite jounins." Naruto put on the weights he was given on his arms, legs and a vest that fitting around his chest easily he suddenly felt his legs nearly giving away as he clutched onto a tree to support him.

"Whoa!" said Naruto. "These things weigh a lot!"

"Don't worry as you train your body you'll get a lot stronger and those will be nothing." Said Akira. "Mine are four times as heavy as yours and you only have 50 pounds on each of your arms and legs." Naruto's mouth flew open.

_"That's heavier then fuzzy eye brow's weights…" thought Naruto. "50 pounds?! I know I'll use my chakra to help me!"_

"No chakra help either…" said Akira.

"What?!" said Naruto.

"And you have to wear it the entire day so your body get stronger faster." Said Akira. "Trust me Naruto. It's worth it in the end would you like me to prove it to you?" Naruto nodded while Hinata listened to the conversation sitting down. Akira simply walked up to a tree wrapped his arms around it and after about 30 seconds of tugging he pulled it out and held it in front of Naruto. "Not only does this help with your strength but it also increases your stamina."

"That's almost like Oba-chan's strength…" said Naruto. "Alright! I'm going to be able to lift tree's like that too!"

"Alright! First we'll go easy and run 3 miles. Then we will work on throwing objects and after that were going to throw weighed down kunai's. It's a fun exercise." Said Akira looking at Naruto's confused expression.

"What about jutsu's?" asked Naruto excitingly wanting to know how to use an elemental kage bunshin.

"That's for tomorrow. We will switch off everyday from Tai jutsu to Nin jutsu. So lets get started."

Within a few moments the boys were off running around the huge pond that was in back of Akira's house. Hinata just wanted to burst out laughing seeing Naruto's tired expression as he staggered along behind Akira who was also struggling a bit since he had just increased his weights but none the less both boys pressed on with their training. Afterwards they began to strike Akira's earth kage bunshins that took their attacks as if they were nothing. They continued to do this until nearly night fall when they began to throw kunai right at the targets on several tree's. When they were done Naruto was too tired to talk as he stumbled into the room that he and Hinata shared. Once he went inside he immediately collapsed on the floor.

"Naruto? Are you dead?" asked Akira smiling. He went over to the blond ninja and with Hinata's help removed his weights and let him rest. "We might need to heal him tomorrow so he can continue to train or else he will be way too sore. Well I'll be off to bed too. Good night Hinata-chan."

"Good night Akira-kun." Said Hinata bowing.

"Oy stop bowing we are friends now." Said Akira waving good night.

Hinata quickly took a shower and laid next to Naruto who was snoring away.

Meanwhile in a clearing deep inside the forest a lone boy stood alone until a wisp of light began to form in front of him.

"Who is he?" asked the boy. On his upper right arm he had a tattoo, a rock that had 3 swirls inside of it covered by another bigger spiral and on top of that was a wolf that was howling into the air.

"My son… I'm pleading you to take care of him." Said the tall man.

"He isn't weak… He looks like he can take care of himself."

"I know this seems awkward to you since you have never really had any friends but he is the same way…"

"He isn't going to stay here forever… I can see it in his eyes that he still has his loyalties else ware…"

"Then perhaps you need to move on and find a new path of life…"

"Maybe… I'll think about it." With that the white mist dissipated leaving the boy walking to his home. The next morning Akira was in front of his house with Naruto.

"Alright today we are going to work on jutsu's so your body can get a rest from the physical fatigue." Said Akira. "Naruto we should master one element at a time for you, any favorites?"

"**Fire kid! Fire has proven to be the strongest so far…" said Kyuubi.**

"I guess I'll learn some fire jutsu's first." Said Naruto smiling.

"Fire it is were going to start off with a low level jutsu first and then work our way up depending on how fast you progress." Said Akira. "First jutsu is Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Mythical fire flower)!" With that several fire balls flew out and struck the earth kage bunshin that Akira just made. Naruto's loved that sight and immediately began to copy the seals that Akira had just shown him.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Mythical fire flower)!" shouted Naruto. Akira's mouth nearly dropped at the result!

"No way…" said Akira.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and I'll try to update as fast as I can. And so far I will add an exam into the story and there will be a huge battle but that is all the information I will give regarding the exam. But please if you have any questions or confused about anything please ask and I will answer your questions about the story also suggestions will be appreciated and may be added into the story. It could be a story with everyone's thoughts and ideas into it.

To answer some questions.

1. dark griffin: No the exam will not be in Konoha. And I'm still debating Naruto's team, I might just make it Hinata and Akira since that makes the most sense.


	8. chapter 8

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 8

"Naruto! What the heck was that?!" said Akira.

When Naruto had done the jutsu all that came out was a poof of smoke and a little line of fire.

"There are suppose to be fireballs not a little line of fire!" said Akira.

"You gave me a jounin level jutsu didn't you!" shouted Naruto.

"It's a gennin level!" shouted Akira back making Naruto shut up. "Okay just keep practicing… You don't seem like the person who can pick it up the first time anyway. It took me practice as well to get the hang on it. We seem to be the same type of learners."

"There are types?" asked Hinata who had just saw Naruto's failed attempt.

"Yeah… There are your geniuses which usually do very well on their first try and just have to modify the jutsu and the others who have to work hard and constantly practice to get the hang on a new jutsu just shown to them. Naruto and I are the type that must constantly work hard to get the results that we want."

"I know someone like that…" said Hinata remembering Rock Lee and his obsession to work hard to surpass her cousin. "I'm also one that has to work hard."

"Seems we all have something in common." Laughed Akira as Naruto screamed in frustration. "I'm going to train on my other jutsu please tell me when Naruto makes any progress." Hinata nodded giggling at Naruto's facial expressions as he tried harder and harder. "Or if he passes out from screaming so loud."

_"Getting Naruto to master several elements is going to be impossible…He has no talent in nin jutsu whatsoever." Thought Akira. "At most he will only be able to master one element. But his will is enormous just like mine and dad's…" thought Akira. "He will be an awesome ninja if he knew the right style of fighting…" _

Hinata who was looking through her medical scroll's suddenly remembered the present that Neji had given her. Her curiosity finally getting the better of her she opened the small bag and took out a scroll that had a seal on it. Hinata bit her thumb and then pressed her blood stained thumb onto circle and lifted it up showing a red thumbprint that soon disappeared. The scroll then loosened and allowed Hinata to open it up.

Dear Hinata-sama

I'm sorry for everything that I have said to you at the chuunin exam's. I admit that I was wrong. Naruto stopped by the hospital that day and wanted a favor saying that he was going to leave the village with you. So please accept my apology with these scrolls that contain the best techniques of the Hyuga clan. I have made them myself and gave you an explanation on how each jutsu works and the fastest way to learn them. I'm glad that you have fell in love with Naruto, someone who has changed even me and earned my respect which you know is not an easy task. You must thank Naruto for asking me to do something like this and I wish you both a safe journey. Come back strong Hinata-sama and prove to you father that you are not what he says you are.

Your cousin,

Neji

Hinata began to cry hearing her cousins words.

"Of course I'll forgive you Neji-ni-san." She whispred. She then opened the scroll that had appeared before her and opened it making her eyes widen. "These are all of the secret techniques of the Hyuga! Even the basic fighting styles and training methods are in here!"

"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you reading?" asked Naruto out of breath. "This stuff is really hard…"

"A scroll that Neji gave me…" said Hinata. Naruto smiled. "He told me that I should thank you... Did you ask him to do this?" Hinata looked at Naruto who smiled.

"Well I knew we were going to be gone for a while and I asked Neji if he could provide the fighting style of the Hyuga clan for you to learn." Hinata then tackled him to the ground and kissed his passionately.

"Thank you for caring…" whispered Hinata hugging Naruto while still on top of him. Naruto gave her one of his great smiles before wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her in once again to share another long kiss. That night Hinata had cooked dinner and pretty much immobilized Naruto and Akira as they leaned back on their chairs while patting their stomachs.

"That was damn good." Said Akira.

"Yaaa…." Said Naruto. "That was great Hinata-chan…"

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it so much." Said Hinata.

During the night Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt a cold breeze strike him. He looked around the room without getting up since Hinata had officially made him her pillow. He then noticed that the window was open and the air was just rushing in blowing the curtains everywhere. Hinata was soon shivering making him slowly lay her down so he could shut the window. Once he shut the window he noticed a scroll on the floor that he nearly stepped on. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him from Tsunade. "I don't remember getting a scroll from Oba-chan." Said Naruto. He smeared his blood onto the scroll and then opened it revealing its contents.

Hello Naruto

I know your probably confused on who I am so I will get right to it. I'm the fourth hokage who sealed the kyuubi into you. I am also your father. I know you must be wondering why out of everyone it had to be you who the demon was sealed in, why your father would seal it in his own son. I knew that if I sealed it into any other child their parents would abandoned them immediately and leave them defenseless to the villagers who would attempt to kill the child. But since you are my child it gives the current hokage power to protect you. I am so sorry for all of the pain I must have caused you. I wanted the villagers to treat you like a hero but if they don't then please don't hate them and take revenge… Anyway, the real truth of my identity isn't the only thing attached to this scroll. When I was a ninja before becoming the hokage I was known as the Yellow Flash for my amazing speed and tai-jutsu. In this scroll I have written down all of my tai jutsu moves from the basic to my most advanced moves. I also wish to tell you about our blood limit. Our limit is pretty much all speed based. When activated we travel so fast that time virtually slows down and we can travel through objects thus allowing us travel very great distances in a short amount of time. But I must warn you Naruto, you must improve your stamina since this blood limit is very harsh on it. That is pretty much it Naruto… I told the current hokage to give you this scroll when he/she thought you were mature enough to know the truth. Just know this my son your mother and I love you so much and we wanted the best for you. Also remember that being a great ninja isn't always about the size of your strength it's more about the size of your will.

Your Father The Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was now in tears finally learning who his real father was. He then looked behind the scroll to find a new one. Opening this scroll he found all of his father's tai jutsu moves and training methods on how to prepare for the blood limit. Naruto suddenly a pair of arms hug him from behind.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata whose eyes were mostly shut. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. "I finally found out who my father is and he also left me something." Hinata was now interested but before she could ask any questions Naruto softly picked her up and hugged her while lying down with her on the bed. "I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Said Hinata kissing his lips. They both fell asleep in each others arms smiling.

The next morning Naruto ran up to Akira who was stretching to get ready for his Taijutsu training.

"Morning Naruto." Said Akira. "How are the weights? More comfortable then before I hope."

"Yeah they feel fine now." Said Naruto excitingly.

"What's gotten you so pumped up today?" asked Akira.

"I have a tai jutsu style now!" said Naruto. "My father wrote all of his tai jutsu moves on a scroll that he left more me."

"That's great Naruto." Said Akira. "Now you have something to learn from. Speaking of Tai-jutsu to be honest you have no talent in nin jutsu but your determination can make you even stronger by focusing on Tai jutsu. You never give up Naruto and that shows that you can be a great tai jutsu fighter but I'm not saying forget about nin jutsu but maybe just master the fire element. What do you think?"

"That might be a good plan… If it takes me this long to master a gennin skill then it will take me years to master other elements…" said Naruto. Hinata was surprised how quickly Naruto had agreed to Akira. "If I want to get better I should focus on tai jutsu then!"

"Alright!" said Akira. "Then lets get started!" Both boys started their training routine that lasted all day this continued for months as both boys continued to increase their weights making them stronger and faster.

A year soon passed by and Naruto was now very talented tai jutsu fighter. But unfortunately that talent didn't carry over to his nin jutsu for he had only learned up to the chuunin level fire attacks.But Naruto didn't let that bother him as he continued to learn more and more of his father's tai jutsu attacks and his own blood limit.

"Alright Naruto were going to try something a little different." Said Akira. Naruto nodded. Akira looked at Naruto who was waiting for Akira to tell him what they were going to do next. "Were going to work on our endurance now and I have the perfect way to start it off…"

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to hit you with these…" said Akira. He showed Naruto a smooth rock about the size of his fist.

"What?!" shouted Naruto. "That's going to hurt like hell!"

"That's the point you idiot! Your suppose to get use to pain so you can fight longer and more effectively."

"Don't call me idiot you idiot!" Both Naruto and Akira then began to glare each other down. Although they were best friends when it came down to training they were determined to beat the other and still had their disagreements.

"Let's get on with it already now stay still." Said Akira. Naruto then got into a position where he had complete balance and opened his arms to expose his chest.

"I'm ready where you are!" shouted Naruto. Akira then threw the rock as hard as he could right at Naruto's stomach area making the blond cough and fall to his knee's. "Owww!"

"_Maybe that was a little too hard…" thought Akira._

"Again!" shouted Naruto full of determination. Akira smiled getting ready once again.

By the end of the day Naruto's body was completely sore and was full of enormous bruises.

"Wow Naruto you held out for a long time. You must have seen your share of battles before I met you." Naruto gave out a weak laugh before going to his room and retiring for the night with Hinata.

In the middle of the night Hinata heard a noise of cracking tree's so she slowly got up not to wake Naruto and walked outside to see what was going on. She then heard several whispers inside the forest. Silent creeping up behind a tree she peaked into a small clearing to see Akira and 2 earth kage bunshins rising from the ground right in front of him.

"Don't hold back…" said Akira. The bunshins nodded and got into the same exact fighting stance as Akira.

Suddenly a bunshin ran up to Akira and struck Akira right in the jaw making him fly right into a tree making it crack and fall. Akira quickly got up and jumped to the right just as a foot came down and smashed the tree into several splinters. Akira quickly flipped back onto his feet and struck the first kage bunshin right in the stomach and then kicked it in the head making it step back a few steps. Akira was then struck in the back pinning him against a tree where the bunshin began to pummel him making him begin to cough up blood. Akira then blocked a punch and landed a kick right into the elementals chest sending it flying then punched the next elemental making it back off as well. Akira who could barely walk got hit in the stomach making him counter throwing the bunshin into the ground. As the bunshin's ran back into the battle Akira quickly sank into the ground followed by one of his kage bunshin's. The second kage bunshin who remained on the surface was suddenly knocked down and began to take a beating by the real Akira.

"Look's like no one can tell the difference between a kage bunshin…" said Akira finally finishing off his bunshin. He then deactivated his second bunshin that was beginning to appear behind him. "Damn I took a huge beating…" He then fell onto his knees to catch his breath. "You can come out Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes widen as she slowly revealed herself and walked over to Akira.

"I'm sorry for being nosy Akira-kun."

"No I should be the one apologizing I must have been too noisy."

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Just a little beat up no big deal." Hinata who was now a very powerful healer with her heightened chakra stamina began to heal Akira's wounds. "Thank you we should get back inside huh? It's beginning to get cold." Hinata nodded and helped Akira up to his feet and went into the house.

As months passed by Naruto and Akira began to get stronger and faster then ever before. Akira and Hinata also began to become better medic's but Hinata not only knew better healing jutsu's but she had nearly mastered several difficult jutsu's that Tsunade had given her.. One day Naruto walked over to Hinata who was currently healing a hurt rabbit and kissed her from behind.

"Naruto-kun! I need to concentrate…" said Hinata smiling.

"Don't give me that I know you can heal it with no sweat." Said Naruto kissing her cheek once again making her blush slightly. The rabbits wounds were soon healed and it bounced away happily.

Naruto got ready to practice his blood limit as he charged up his chakra making a blue aura begin to cover him. Naruto then activated his blood limit turning the blue aura into a yellow one. Something seemed to change into Naruto making him feel different.

"_What's this feeling?" thought Naruto_. Naruto then had a sudden urge to run into a huge tree that was in front of him about a mile away. _"I feel confident that I can run through it… Alright let's do it!"_ Naruto then yelled in rage making Hinata and Akira looked at the blond ninja whos eyes were full of determination as he began to pace at first but soon began to gain speed making him nearly impossible to see.

"What's he doing?!" shouted Hinata.

"He's going to run through the tree using his blood limit." Said Akira.

"He's going to hurt himself! He's never done it before!" cried Hinata.

"Well Naruto will do it for the first time now…" said Akira smiling.

Naruto saw his surroundings passing by him in a flashes as the wind blew against his face but what his vision was mostly focused on the huge tree that was getting closer and closer at a frightening speed.

"Alright! Let's do it!" shouted Naruto.

Sorry for making the training a bit short I kind of skipped it because I want you all to be surprised by their fighting styles. I only want you to see how they are training and what they are training for. I have seen stories where Naruto is powerful because of all of the jutsu's he knows but in this story I am going to make him better using his will and determination. So tell me what you think. Thank you all for you reviews and sorry to say time shifter but you're a bit off this time but don't worry I'm sure you will get it next time. Dragon man 180 is the closest this time. I try my hardest to make cliff hangers and I'll try to be a bit more unpredictable. Thank you all once again.


	9. chapter 9

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 9

It is now 3 years since Naruto had left Konoha with Hinata and had befriended Akira. All three of them were now 16 years old and have grown quite a lot. Naruto was now about Kakashi's height and was only a few inches shorter then Akira. Hinata had also grown into a beautiful girl that made even Naruto freeze in his tracks at time. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their new life enormously. They had made a new friend and had a nice place to stay. They also didn't have to worry about the thoughts of others

But in another area things weren't going so happily for another group. 3 people sat around a fire trying to recover some of their strength. They were dirty from their recent encounters and were talking quietly while listening in case any enemies were coming near.

"It is happening now… It's sooner then we thought, so we must get our plan on the way now…" said a man who had a pony tail. His partner a young girl tending to the arm of taller man who was asleep.

"Are you sure we can do that?" asked the girl. "I mean they are all so strong now if we got into a all out fight in our condition we could actually lose…"

"We have no choice. He must know more about what is coming." The man said. "I will be back soon with our bait." The girl nodded and finished wrapping her other team mates wounded arm then took a nap to recover her strength as well.

Naruto and Akira were walking towards their home after about an hour of shopping for food.

"Hinata-chan?" shouted Naruto while putting down the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter. "Hinata-chan where are you?"

"She might be in her room taking a shower?" asked Akira getting things out of his own bag. Naruto nodded and headed towards their room and looked inside. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw what was before him. Hinata's jacket was hanging off of a string in the middle of the room and a note was attached to it. Naruto quickly snatched the note and opened it.

_Dear Naruto-kun._

_Meet me in the small clearing west of the house in 30 minutes if you don't comply then this girl will be killed. I only wish to talk to you. I hope there will be no violence and if you arrive on time with no trouble then no harm shall come to the girl._

Naruto saw that it wasn't signed and saw that it was written about 15 minutes ago. Naruto quickly ran into the kitchen where Akira was looking for something.

"Akira!" shouted Naruto. "Someone captured Hinata-chan! And I have a good guess who it is…"

"Who?" asked Akira now concerned.

"Uchiha Itachi…" said Naruto with gritting teeth. "We have to meet him in ten minutes."

"Where?" asked Akira.

"Come on follow me." Said Naruto. Akira quickly grabbed his fighting gear which was a black vest that carried several weapons, 2 pouches that were strapped on and positioned on the back of his waist along with 2 shiriken holsters. Naruto had just added a dark green vest to his new battle attire. Both boys ran out at amazing speeds towards the meeting point and got there with about 10 minutes to spare but they didn't have to worry about being bored for there were already 3 people waiting for them with a tied up Hinata kneeling in front of them. "Hinata-chan!" Akira grabbed Naruto's arm to prevent him from attacking Itachi.

"Naruto-kun… I'm glad you came so quickly…" said Itachi. "I believe you already know Kisame and this is Yumi." Naruto saw that she was a girl that was probably the same age as he and Akira.

"Give back Hinata-chan now!" shouted Naruto.

"Very well." Said Itachi. He cut the ropes that were tied around Hinata allowing her to run into Naruto's arms that hugged her. "Now please listen to everything that I have to say because in reality you're running out of time."

"What are you talking about?!" said Naruto.

"Konoha will be attacked soon…" said Itachi catching Naruto's attention. "Honestly I believe that you are your friends here are the only one who can save her."

"Her?" asked Akira.

"Orochimaru's real target this time isn't the complete destruction of Konoha but actually the Hokage."

"Noo. Oba-chan…" said Naruto. "How long do I have?"

"They will be there in about a week." Said Itachi.

"But were at least 2 weeks away from Konoha!" shouted Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"We just got here as well." Said Itachi.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Naruto.

"Because in the near future we will have to help each other…" said Itachi. "I have given you all the information you need to know for now. Getting to Konoha in time is your problem… Kisame, Yumi were leaving…"

"Wait! Naruto-kun I have something to tell you." Said Yumi. "We are the reason that Sakura was acting so rude… We needed you to get out of the village so you could train by yourself and get stronger without any distractions. So we used genjutsu to control her and to give you a reason to leave the village. She actually meant to forgive you when you returned. I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

With that she followed Itachi and Kisame as they left. Naruto was at a loss of words, it was just too much for him to take in at one time. First he finds out that Orochimaru was going to attack his home then he was getting mad at Sakura for something that wasn't even her fault.

"Naruto." Said Akira. Naruto looked at Akira and saw his troubled reflection through his friend's sunglasses. "What do you want to do?"

"Sorry Akira… But I have to leave… I can't let my home be destroyed." Said Naruto.

"But they said that Orochimaru is going for the hokage…" said Akira. Hinata could have sore that his fists were clenching hard.

"That's a good way to weaken the village…" said Naruto. "But the hokage is someone very precious to me and I won't let her be killed…"

"There's still the problem of getting there in a week." Said Akira.

"I can get there in time." Said Naruto. "With my blood limit!"

"I'll go with you then…" said Akira. "You are my friend after all and we promised that we would look after one another." Naruto smiled.

"Okay let's get some supplies and be on our way!" said Naruto. After about an hour of packing all three of them were ready. "Okay Hinata-chan get on my back and hold on tight alright?" Hinata nodded.

"I have my own way of going I'll meet you two in front of the gates." Naruto and Hinata nodded. Akira waved to them both and then sank slowly into the ground.

"Ready Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded hugging his neck. Naruto was soon engulfed by a yellow aura. He took a deep breath. "Let's go!" Suddenly Naruto and Hinata shot out in one direction in a yellow blur.

About 7 days later.

Orochimaru was standing on a tree near Konoha looking at the village with a smile. Kabuto soon joined him on another branch to his right.

Orochimaru-sama our forces are all ready… But how do you plan on getting the hokage to the top of the tower?"

I have it all worked out Kabuto…" Orochimaru laughed evilly as a figure began to walk towards them until Kabuto recognized him. The blond boy that he had saw and helped in the chuunin exams…

"Brilliant Orochimaru-sama…" said Kabuto.

Tsunade was flipping through the papers in a folder skimming through them.

"So the mission was a success?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said the figure in front of her.

"I'm glad you and your team returned safe." Tsunade looked again at the raven haired boy. "You know you can turn your eyes off…"

"I prefer to keep them on Hokage-sama." Tsunade had to admit looking at the boys red eyes with the three swirls in it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Very well…" said Tsunade. "You have the rest of the day off…"

"Thank you hokage-sama…" The boy then left.

Tsunade was working on some paper work when she heard a tapping on her window in back of her. She turned around and dropped all of the papers she was currently holding. Right in front of her was a blond boy smiling at her. He waved and then jumped up to the roof.

"Naruto wait!" shouted Tsunade following the boy. She quickly jumped out of the window and went up to the roof where she her eyes widened at the sight before her. Right in front of her was Orochimaru, with Kabuto on his right and Naruto to his left. "Orochimaru?! Naruto what are you doing with him?!"

"He's my new teacher… And I lied Tsunade… I hated you and this village since the day I met you." Tsuande was saddened by his words…

"Hahaha Tsunade you and Jiraya were always idiots…So foolish to believe in weaklings such as him and tried to train him to become stronger by tell people to protect precious people… Once again power is within all jutsu's!" said Orochimaru. "Now its your time to die!" Suddenly 4 jounin's went on all four corners of the Hokage tower and made a purple fire shield that had trapped the third hokage in the past. But before the shield was completely closed about 150 elite soldiers appeared right behind Orochimaru (The hokage tower roof is very big). "Just in case anything happens… I will take your life no matter what!" Tsunade gritted her teeth not believing the things that were happening.

"You are foolish to think that I would go down without a fight…" said Tsunade getting into her fighting stance. "Naruto… I can't believe that you betrayed us…"

"Like Orochimaru said Tsunade… You're a fool!" said Naruto. Suddenly 20 ninja's flew past him and jumped into the air closing in on the Godaime.

Neji was walking down the road with Shikamaru and Kiba on their way to see the hokage.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Kiba. Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widen seeing the huge rectangle dome on top of the Hokage tower.

"Shikamaru go alert everyone!" said Neji. "Kiba and I will go see what's going on!"

Tsunade quickly jumped back and attacked a ninja that was coming right at her then kicked another opponent right at the shield making him burst into flames. Right after that she ran a few feet away while taking out 4 kunai's that were in her hokage robes and threw them as hard as she could each hitting 4 men straight in their hearts. But she was soon cut in her arm by a man that ran past her with amazing speed. The hokage was angered by this and punched the man that had attacked her so hard that she heard his neck snap. Within moments Tsunade had defeated all 20 men but sustained a few injuries.

"Not bad Tsunade…" said Orochimaru.

"Why don't you come to fight me yourself you coward…" said Tsunade panting.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Gai. She looked over to see most of the ninja's gathered all around the shield. "How do we get in?"

"We can't nothing has ever penetrated this shield before…" said Kakashi. "This is terrible…"

_"Damn this is bad…" thought Tsunade. "I can't use any huge summoning or else the tower will be crushed and any smaller ones will be useless…"_

_"Hokage-sama please don't leave us…" thought all of the ninja's._

Suddenly dozens of shirikens and kunai's were headed straight for Tsunade!

"Suiton suijin heki! (Water barrier) A huge circle of water soon surrounded the hokage making the weapons flying at her simply drop to the ground once they hit the barrier.

"20 more attack!" said Orochimaru. His men quickly rushed towards the Hokage who cursed at her former team mate as she prepared herself once again as 20 soldiers were running at her kunai's drawn.

_"I'm glad they don't have any jutsu's to use." Thought Tsunade. "Most of their jutsu's must be for attacking groups thus they would only hurt themselves."_

By the end of the 2nd wave Tsunade was panting trying to recover her strength.

"Well well Tsunade…" said Orochimaru. "Looks like you now ready for the main show!" Orochimaru soon put his hands together. "Kuchiyose EdoTensei! (Raising of the dead) A huge coffin soon rose up on the dead. "I believe you know this one Tsunade… Come Sarutobi-Sensei!" The door soon blew off and out came the third hokage of Konoha…

"Nooo…" whispered Kakashi.

"S…Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Tsunade.

The older man looked at his former student and smiled warmly.

"Tsunade… You look beautiful as ever… I'm sorry I didn't get to see you one last time before I died but I'm glad I get to see you know…"

"Oy Sarutobi-sensei this isn't a reunion…" said Orochimaru before shoving a kunai into the third Hokage's head. Smoke began to rise from the old mans body making him look more alive and younger! "Don't think that you will be fighting the weaker version Tsunade. Hahaha."

_"This is going to get rough…" thought Tsunade. "But we promised each other before I left that we would fight one last time Sarutobi-sensei… I promise you I won't hold back because you would do the same thing in my place…" _

Tsunade started it off by jumping into the air and throwing a punch at Sarutobi but it was easily parried and countered making the fifth hokage slid across the floor.

"Katon Karyuu Endan! (Stream of fire)" A huge blast of fire charged towards Tsunade who quickly formed her own set of seals.

"Suiton Suikoudan No Jutsu! (Water shark blast) A huge shark made of water soon appeared formed behind Tsunade and flew right at the stream of fire immediately extinguishing it blowing smoke everywhere. Orochimaru's eyes widen when Tsunade had punched the third hokage making him fall to the floor.

_"How did she get there so fast in her condition!" thought Orochimaru._

Tsunade then kicked Sarutobi into the air and began to pummel him as fast as she could until she ran out of breath and had to stop making the Sandaime create a huge crater in the ground as he landed. Tsunade who coulden't see her teacher through all the smoke waited for him to get up.

"Doton Doryou Dango!" (Mud ball cannon). Tsunade quickly jumped all around the air to prevent being hit by several powerful mud balls. "Kage Shirkien No Jutsu!" (Shadow shirken). Tsunade grunted in pain as several shiriken cut her skin. She then screamed out in pain as a kunai pierced her leg.

_"Damn Sarutob-sensei. I never thought I would say this but I wish you were an old gizzard right now!" thought Tsunade. _

"Sozo Saise! (Genesis of Rebirth)" shouted Tsunade. Her seal soon disappeared healing all of her wounds. Tsunade then began to punch Sarutobi so hard that he was staggering further backwards. "This time you won't have a break!" Tsunade continued to beat the third hokage into submission when she tripped him and punched him as hard as she could right in the chest sending him flying right into the purple fire shield burning him into ashes… "Thank goodness…" She said falling to the floor.

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraya. Tsunade quickly turned around to see the ashes that were flying in the air form into her teacher right in front of her eyes! Sarutobi then kicked her making her slid several meters across the floor. Tsunade couldn't believe it! She then coughed up a little blood as she tried to get up.

_"I don't have any strength left…" thought the godaime. _

"Come Sarutobi-sensei." Laughed Orochimaru. The third hokage jumped back and landed right in front of the sennin and returned into the ground where he began. "I'll let your little brother finish you off Tsunade!" Naruto grinned walking towards Tsunade pulling out his kunai.

"Naruto!" shouted Jiraya behind the shield. "Stop! Don't do it this isn't like you! Damnit there has to be a way into the shield."

"Of course it is Jiraya…" said Naruto. He was now right in front of Tsunade. "Now Hokage there is no one to help you… No one can get past this impenetrable shield…"

"Go ahead…" said Tsunade now crying.

"That's not Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

"Of course I am!" said Naruto. "I Uzumaki Naruto will kill your Hokage!" He then began to bring the dagger towards Tsunade's head.

Yes I believe I made it pretty damn obvious who was talking to the Hokage but those of you who still don't know who it is will find out in the next chapter. I guess I did kind of tip the odds in Orochimaru's favor but hey! Naruto always finds an answer to a battle right?

Now on to answer some questions first for Theomegafactor.

First, Akira is the one who believes that he has no talent but he doesn't know that Naruto mastered something like the Rasengan. Naruto just needs time and determination to learn his skills. But I am kind of changing Naruto by making his fighting style fueled by his determination.

Second, Crap I think that one slipped my mind. I should start putting Kyuubi more in this story I guess. I guess I forgot because I have been trying to develop characters and doing the training but I will put Kyuubi but I don't think he will be teaching Naruto anything he only helped Naruto find his way back from being unconscious.

Third, This is the chapter hehe.

Fourth, you'll find more about that group.

Fifth, Found out this chapter heheh.

Sixth, There would be no fun without cliffhangers heheh that's how I work.

Omega thank you for your questions if you have anymore then please keep asking. That goes for everyone who reads this story. If you don't understand something then please ask.

I also want to thank everyone including Lt. Shadow for your words. I believe that's what keeps people who write stories to keep going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be here soon.


	10. chapter 10

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 10

"No! That is not Naruto!" shouted a voice making the blond stop his attack. "Oh and this shield can be penetrated…" A figure with dark sunglasses soon appeared right in front of Tsunade coming up from the ground! "Good try you fake!"

"What are you talking about!" said Naruto. "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Is that so?" asked a voice from behind the blond. Naruto's eyes widen when he felt something cold pierce the back of his neck killing him instantly. Tsunade's eyes lit up while Jiraya grinned.

"That's more like it…" said the toad sennin.

The dead Naruto soon transformed into a sound jounin while the real Naruto jumped high into the air and landed next to Tsunade. The remaining rookie 9 along with Neji, Rock lee and Tenten smiled seeing their old friends return.

"Naruto…" whispered Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama." Whispered Hinata who began to heal Tsunade. "Are you alright?" The Godaime nodded still in tears.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade to the boy in front of her.

"My name is Akira Hokage-sama a friend of Naruto's."

"You should know better Oba-chan…" said Naruto smiling. "I would never hurt you. But I will kill those people who try to!" Naruto, Akira and Hinata stood in front of Tsunade facing off against Orochimaru, Kabuto and about 100 Sound nin's. "Let's start this party off…"

Naruto looked at his enemies and instantly thought what his friend was thinking.

"You dumbass Naruto…" said Akira. "Always rushing things and look where you got us… 3 vs. about 100!"

"Don't blame this on me!" shouted Naruto back.

"Whose fault is it then?" asked Akira making the blond shut up instantly.

"Boys…' whispered Hinata. "Stop arguing… Our priority is to get Hokage-sama out of here…"

"I can take her…" said Akira. He began to walk towards Tsunade when Orochimaru spoke up.

"Where do you think your going kid?" asked the snake sennin. Akira turned around and looked at Orochimaru closely for the first time making the boy barely able to breath…

"You…" whispered Akira.

"Kakashi…" The copy ninja turned around to see a boy land right next to him.

"Sasuke…"

"What's going on?"

"Orochimaru is trying to assassinate the hokage… Luckily Naruto, Hinata and their friend have shown up. Sasuke's eyes widened in anger seeing his old master.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke. He looked at his former team mate in awe seeing how much the blond had changed.

"Akira?" asked Hinata seeing how the boy was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"That monster over there…" said Akira. "He was the one who killed my father!"

"I've killed a lot of people kid…" said Orochimaru laughing. "It's hard to keep track…"

"I promised revenge…" said Akira getting into his fighting stance. "And it will be done today!"

"He's just like me…" said Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto… He's mine!" said Akira. "You can have the white haired guy."

"Fine…" said Naruto.

Both boys soon disappeared in smoke making their enemies too shocked to react. Kabuto's eye widen when he found himself on the ground several feet away from where he was previously standing.

"_What the hell!" thought Kabuto. "I didn't even see him! But I sure did feel that…" _Kabuto rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek.

"Come Kabuto-san." Said Naruto smiling. "Have you not improved?"

"Forget them!" shouted Orochimaru to his men. "Kill the Hokage!" He suddenly stopped speaking seeing a boy appear right in front of him.

"Revenge feels great when it is this close…" said Akira. He quickly kicked Orochimaru in the air and continued to beat the snake sennin who was having a hard time defending without his arms.

Mean while Naruto was kicking and punching Kabuto all around the roof with relative ease and quickly dashed to the right to avoid Kabuto's palm that was headed for his heart. Naruto smirked staring at the back of Kabuto's head and gave it a swift kick making the white haired medic stumble. Next Naruto made several kage bunshins that all began to attack Kabuto who was having a tough time keeping up with their speed.

"_His strength rivals Tsunade's!" thought Orochimaru. "And their speed…"_

"_Their speed is faster then mine…" thought Rock Lee. "It amazing how much your Tai jutsu has improved Naruto-kun."_

"Naruto… You just keep getting stronger…" said Sasuke.

Orochimaru tried to jump back to gain some distance but right when his feet touched the ground Akira was already in front of him slamming his fist into the sennin's face.

"Orochimaru-sama!" shouted Kabuto seeing his master being beaten so easily.

"Don't forget about me…" said Naruto kicking Kabuto so hard that that the medical nin felt his ribs crack. Kabuto immediately activated his chi allowing him to heal up while fighting.

"I guess I'll have to get serious Naruto-kun." Kabuto's hands were soon surrounded by a blue aura once again. "I'll separate all of your major muscles making you unable to fight."

"Come and try you bastard." Naruto quickly jumped backwards to avoid being hit then caught Kabuto's attack by grabbing him by the wrist. "I did learn from our last battle…" Naruto then kicked him right in the head sending him a few meters back. Naruto quickly threw a kunai right at Kabuto who easily caught it but was amazed when it turned into a kage bunshin that landed its fist right smack into his nose causing him to take several steps back.

Kabuto's eyes soon began to get red making Naruto confused.

"Now we'll see who's better Naruto-kun." Kabuto dashed towards the blond hitting him right in the chest but Naruto flipped back onto his feet and tripped his opponent while punching him into the ground but Kabuto made a huge lunge hitting Naruto's leg making him limp backwards. "Who has the advantage now Naruto-kun?" Kabuto smiled when Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto soon felt his muscles heal almost immediately.

"_Looks like he is faster then before…" thought Naruto_

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji. "Their coming!" Hinata turned around after healing Tsunade to see 6 sound nin's coming right for her!

"Stand back Hokage-sama!" shouted Hinata striking one man in the heart killing him instantly.

She then kicked one man right in the head and pushed off of him while tackling another to the ground and putting a kunai into his throat. One of the remaining 4 sound nin's tried to kick her while she was down but the hyuga simply flew up into the air by pushing off the ground with her arms and landed on her feet getting into the hyuga stance once again.

"How is she this strong!" whispered Hiashi who had arrived a few minutes before the fight had begun. He had always believed that his daughter was weak but the fight she was giving the 6 sound nin's was amazing. "She's holding her own against jounin's and chuunin's!"

"Hinata-sama…" whispered Neji. "I'm glad you have gotten so much stronger…"  
By now Hinata was faced off against a sound jounin who was running towards her. She quickly went into a stance that was too familiar to Neji and Hiashi.

"What!" shouted Hiashi. "How is it possible that she can do that! She isn't strong enough!"

"She's stronger then you have ever seen!" shouted Kurenai at the hyuga leader. "Since when have you ever supported her?" Hiashi looked down thinking of the woman's words.

"Enough!" said Kakashi. They all turned their heads back towards Hinata who was beginning her attack.

"_Show your father how much you have improved Hinata…" thought Kurenai. "Show him how strong you really are!"_

"Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou! (64 points of divinity) 2 points of damage!" shouted Hinata. Hinata quickly struck her opponent twice stunning him. "4 points! 8 points! 16 points! 32 points! 64 points!" By the end of her attack the man was blown several feet away.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji. She looked up and saw that at least 80 men were flying towards Tsunade.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" shouted Hinata. 30 Hinata's were all in front of Tsunade instantly. "Let's end this now!" She got into her divinity stance but began to rotate her waist to her right…

"Where you going?" asked Akira kicking Orochimaru back into the middle of the shield.

"_Damn without Kabuto to do seals for me I can't even use any of my jutsu's to defend myself!" thought Orochimaru._

Akira was soon right in front of Orochimaru. He quickly punched him four times in the ribs making them crack then kicked him twice in the face while twirling around to switch to a different style of attack.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" (Stream of Fire) shouted Akira. Orochimaru's eyes widen as he quickly jumped to the right but his left arm was seared by the roaring flames that had instead incinerated 5 sound nin's. "Damn!"

The next thing that Akira saw was Orochimaru flying right towards him with a sword coming out of his mouth aimed right for his heart! In response Akira reach in his back pouch and took out his kunai to block the blade but to his amazement Orochimaru's sword cut right through it as if it was nothing making a deep gash on Akira's chest. Orochimaru who was too angered to give Akira a break immediately jumped into the air once again to attack the boy.

"Doton Doroku Gaeshi! (Upside down mud wall)

"Not so brave now huh?" said Orochimaru laughing. He easily cut the wall in half making a deep cut on Akira's chest.

"Who ever said anything about hiding?" said Akira taking the blow punching Orochimaru to the ground but his hand just simply went through Orochimaru's head as if it was liquid. "What?"

"Good bye… Revenge unfortunately doesn't always work out." Said Orochimaru. He quickly shoved the sword at Akira's back…

"Your looking tired Naruto-kun." Said Kabuto smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"You thought you had me?" said Naruto. He soon engulfed himself in a red aura healing all his wounds. "Now I'll take you out just like I promised."

Naruto saw in the corner of his eye that Orochimaru had just hit Akira in the back with his sword and smiled. Orochimaru was surprised when the tip of his sword barely penetrated the boy's skin. Akira turned around and hit Orochimaru right in the face making the snake sennin fly a few meters back. Naruto quickly looked over to Hinata who was fighting her hardest with her kage bunshin's to fend of the sound nin's while Tsunade had just broken a jounin's neck but was struck in arm by a kunai.

"Akira!" shouted Naruto right after throwing Kabuto onto the ground. Naruto then formed his favorite seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow replication)" Akira got the message and repeated the seals making 50 clones that ran towards Tsunade followed by Naruto's 50 shadow clones. "We need to get Oba-chan out of here!" The real Akira soon appeared next to his earth clone that had taken Orochimaru's attack. There were about 70 sound ninja's left that were headed right for the Hokage until about 100 clones crossed their path blocking their vision.

"We can get rid of them easily go for the Hokage!" shouted the leader.

"If you can find her!" shouted all of the Naruto's. "Henge!" Suddenly all of the Naruto's and Akira's turned into Tsunade! All of the Tsunade's began to run around like mad confusing the sound nin's.

The real Tsunade was staring in awe until she yelped when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist harshly.

"I'll get rid of this mess!" shouted the leader. All of his men quickly jumped out of the way. "Fuuton Furyuukiri!" (Wind Dragon Blades).

In a split second several wind lashes began to pummel the area creating huge puff's of smoke. Within a minute the entire area was clear of the smoke and when the forces landed the only thing they realized was that there was no hokage to be found anywhere! Suddenly 20 Hinata clones had appeared all around them and got into their 64 point divinity stance. But it was different this time surprising her father and cousin once more she began to rotate her waist and hands towards her right creating a new stance.

"_What!" thought Neji. "I never put that in the scroll's… How did she develop such an advanced skill from scratch?"_

"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" ( 128 points of divinity) shouted all 10 Hinata's.

"Shit!" shouted the leader seeing all of the Hinata's advancing on his men at amazing speed.

Naruto was watching Hinata when he felt a very sharp pain in his back. He turned around to get punched in the face hard send him into the air to fall prey to another punch and a swift kick to the chest making the blond ninja fall onto the roof coughing up a bit of blood. Akira too was beginning to slow down because of the wound on his chest was bleeding non stop. Akira quickly flew onto the ground to avoid being hit and kicked his opponent but it suddenly turned into mud once again. The boy then screamed in pain when a sword just appeared right below him and impaled his left arm. Akira quickly pushed himself off the ground as hard as he could flinging himself off the ground and releasing him from Orochimaru's sword. Akira was panting heavily while grasping his wounded arm. Orochimaru suddenly turned around and slashed at a bunshin that Akira had made cutting it in half. But the snake sennin's eyes widened when the bunshin was forming back together in one piece as if it was made of water! The sannin soon found himself surrounded by 4 Akira's. Orochimaru grinned at the real Akira who's right hand had turned green and was trying to heal his left impaled arm. Orochimaru suddenly burst towards the real Akira but was stopped by a bunshin who was cut by the sannin's sword. Orochimaru was suddenly flung back when the bunshin exploded into fire!

"What on earth was that!" said Orochimaru.

"My fire elemental Kage Bunshin… I believe you already met my water kage bunshin." Said Akira. Orochimaru's face was suddenly engulfed in water and saw that the bunshin's hands were transparent and trying to suffocate him! Orochimaru stabbed the bunshin in the head but it didn't have any effect at all. He then cut a hole allowing him to breathe a bit.

"_I can't even use Kawarimi no jutsu!" (Body substitution). Though Orochimaru._

"Now is the time when I will take my revenge!" shouted Akira. He then stretched out his right hand with his palm up towards Orochimaru. Within seconds black energy was beginning to form above his palm until it formed a perfect sphere with invisible ripples coming out of it. "Well isn't it quite strange… That I am going to kill evil with a weapon of evil… I call it the death dealer!"

Hinata had now charged forward and began to attack anyone she could find closing off their tenketsu's faster then they could blink. But even though she was getting rid of them there were 50 of them and 5 of her.

Naruto saw at the corner of his eye after hitting Kabuto back that Akira had finally decided to use his finishing move that was very frightening.

"What is this evil chakra that I'm sensing?" said Kakashi. "It seems to not only come from the boy but his attack as well…"

Naruto and Kabuto were panting very heavily and were barely able to move.

"Looks like your going to be losing a friend soon…" said Kabuto. Naruto was confused by this and saw that Akira had the upper hand. His eyes then widened and turned around immediately and saw a scene that nearly made his heart stop.

Akira broke into a quick run towards Orochimaru with the arm carrying the black sphere traveling behind him.

"This is for my father!" shouted Akira beginning to bring his attack towards Orochimaru who was struggling desperately to break free.

"Akira please help Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto.

Akira saw from the corner of his eye that Hinata had just finished attacking a sound jounin but she was oblivious to the ninja that was preparing to attack her from behind and the ninja was also hidden in her blind spot so she couldn't see him at all with her blood line! Naruto was too far away to help the hyuga and the only one close enough to Hinata was himself but if he went for her then Orochimaru would be free from his water bunshin's grasp!

"He won't do it." Said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura who was biting her nails nervously.

"Like me he is consumed in revenge…" said Sasuke. "And when you are this close to avenging the victim that you lost then you won't let anything stop you… Hinata isn't going to make it…"

"Please Akira!" shouted Naruto desperately who had just kicked Kabuto and was running towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Watch out!"

Hinata was suddenly kicked in one knee making her kneel down and turned around to see a ninja in the air bringing his sword down upon her!

"I have to avenge my father…" thought Akira. "That's why I fight and train so hard…"

Naruto stared in horror as a sound nin was about to kill his girlfriend while his other friend was charging towards the man who murdered his father.

Thank you all once again for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I also added some more Akatsuki members just for the heck of it for later uses.

Now to answer some of Personajxt's complaints as he would put it.

Ummm I never read on what level some jutsu's were but the mythical fire jutsu doesn't look that strong so I assumed that it was gennin. Next my orginal idea about the Earth Kage bunshin was that the bunshin looked like Akira so it was kind of like a shadow and was made out of earth, water, or fire depending on which elemental kage bunshin you were talking about. Also yes I did kind of rush the training part but I will try my best at that one part. Also my Naruto isn't like other peoples Naruto's. Also 10 years of training can make someone like Akira strong. Plus he didn't exactly spill his guts to Naruto instead he put a dagger at Naruto's spine when he first met him.

Well thank you for taking your time to analyze my story and write your complaints. I'm glad that you pointed some of these problems out and I'll try my best to improve the story.

As for crrot

For the first question to be honest I totally forgot about Jiraya's scrolls. As for Tsunade your right she pretty much wasted her time. Too bad. Next Kyuubi will be back soon enough but for now he is silent and about this Kyuubi I think it would kill the purpose of my Naruto because if Kyuubi knew jutsu's and taught Naruto then he would know tai jutsu and Nin jutsu which would make him too powerful. So the kyuubi in this story only know the basics. Thanks for your questions I hope I answered them properly because I'm pretty damn tired haha.

Also sorry it took so long since this chapter is kind of special since it is a little longer.

Sometimes love ends too quickly which is very unfortunate for Naruto…


	11. chapter 11

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 11

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto. Who was still running towards his girlfriend

"_I can't use my blood limit because I'm so weak…" thought Naruto. "Please Akira…"_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when 2 hands grabbed his legs and tripped him. Kabuto soon appeared smiling.

"I don't have time for you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clones.) 10 clones soon appeared and attacked Kabuto who had trouble fending them off.

"_Naruto… You made a mistake in trusting someone such as your friend Akira…" though Sasuke. "And you were lecturing me about how revenge brings nothing… You have never felt something like it and now you will lose Hinata because of it… The power of revenge is too great…" _

Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw what happened next. Akira who was almost in front of Orochimaru suddenly turned around and blasted towards Hinata so quickly that he became a blur.

"Hinata-chan get down!" shouted Akira.

The hyuga quickly flattened herself on the ground and saw Akira jumping over her towards the ninja who had his sword pointed at her. The metal soon came in contact with Akira's death dealer making the blade begin to melt until it was nearly gone. The ninja cried out in surprise as the dark ball of energy hit his chest making him scream out in pain. Everyone soon saw a huge burst of blue and green chakra leave his body making him turn blue and lifeless. The remaining blue and green chakra that was in the air soon went into Akira healing his wounds slightly

"What in the…" whispered Kakashi. "It looked like…"

"His life was sucked out of him." Finished Jiraya.

Akira saw that there were maybe 70 ninja's left after Hinata's great attack and Naruto had just arrived to help his girlfriend up. Naruto noticed that Orochimaru had just broken out of Akira's water kage bunshin and stood smiling while Kabuto joined him on his right side and the soldiers landed behind him.

"I'm sorry Akira-kun." Said Hinata. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto looked at Hinata who was whipping away some of her tears while being hugged by his arms. Naruto then looked at Akira who was looking down. He didn't expect his friend to say anything for it must have hurt a lot to sacrifice such a thing.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. My friends are more important to me…" said Akira smiling. "I would do anything to protect them." Sasuke's eyes widened hearing that while Kakashi and Jiraya smiled.

"_Kid's just like Naruto…" thought Jiraya._

"_The kid might actually help Sasuke with his mad bid for power and revenge." Thought Kakashi._

"Did you kill the Hokage?" asked Orochimaru.

"She vanished Orochimaru-sama!" said one of the soldiers. "After those brats transformed into her and we destroyed all of their clones the Hokage was just gone!"

Orochimaru soon began to see Tsunade appearing right in front of him with what he guessed Akira's earth kage bunshin. The only problem was that she was on the other side of the shield where she was being helped by several medical-nin's, Jiraya and had the protection of the entire village! Orochimaru's teeth were clenched so hard that Naruto thought they were going to crack right there. That's when Naruto and Akira began to laugh.

"You damn brat's!" shouted Orochimaru. It was when he said that something struck Naruto.

"Hey where is your lapdog Sasuke?" shouted Naruto. Orochimaru began to smile for the first time.

"You didn't know?" asked Orochimaru. "He escaped my grasp and came back here." Kakashi didn't like where this was going. "Here where EVERYONE accepted him with open arms!" Naruto's eyes widened and turned towards Tsunade who's eyes had just met his own.

"Is that true!" shouted Naruto. But before Tsunade could answer.

"It's true dobe…" said Sasuke. Naruto looked more to his right to see right before him his former team mate, rival and most of all a traitor!

"You let a traitor come back!" shouted Naruto. "Why! Did you forget he nearly got all of his comrades killed 3 years ago!"

"He deserved a second chance…" said Tsunade. "The curse seal seems to be persuasive in power."

"That is the biggest crap I have ever heard." Shouted Naruto.

But he knew it was a possibility he just didn't want to accept it. But at the mention of the seal a thought struck Orochimaru so hard that he smiled.

"_I have only put curse seals a total of 6 people." Thought Orochimaru. "4 on my previous gate warriors, Sasuke-kun and a small child when I attacked the stone… But I just wanted to have some fun… I thought the boy would die in about an hour seeing how his wounds were quite fatal. Could the child be him! If I remember correctly I put it on his left arm…"_

Orochimaru soon saw that only a piece of cloth was covering Akira's upper arm. Orochimaru smiled when a gust of wind came and blew the cloth away making the snake sennin smile even more. Right on Akira's left arm was a wolf standing on a rock and inside that rock was a huge swirl that looked like Naruto's but what really caught Orochimaru's eye was the 3 other swirls behind the bigger one.

"I recognize a curse seal anywhere…" said Orochimaru. Kabuto was confused. "I think I will kill that boy now!"

"Figures…" said Naruto.

Hinata saw her boyfriend saddened by the recent news. She knew that he deserved more chances then anyone to have a new life but all he was given was pain and hatred.

"Naruto…" said Akira. "We can do this later right now we- Ahhh."

Akira yelped in pain and looked at his left arm which was bright red. Akira, Naruto and Hinata then looked at Orochimaru who was smiling.

"Is that a curse seal!" said Sasuke.

"You think you can control me!" shouted Akira. "I'm the one who's going to kill you…"

"_Why is it taking so long!" thought Orochimaru_

"I will never be your servant!" shouted Akira. The curse seal suddenly stopped glowing red surprising Orochimaru greatly!

"What happened!" shouted Orochimaru.

"You see this swirl right here?" asked Akira. "It's not for decoration. My father put it on me before he died. Not only does it pretty much render your control useless but I can control the curse seal as if it were just an add on of chakra! I have also trained myself for this so I can resist you taking over me…"

"Incredible." Said Kakashi. "That means he is mentally and physically disciplined if he can resist such pain."

"Impossible!" shouted Orochimaru trying once again but the only result was Akira gritting his teeth holding the pain in.

"Did I also mention that you are strengthening me?" asked Akira. "Allow me to show you!" Akira was soon surrounded by a thin black aura that came out of his curse seal tattoo. "This is probably just as powerful as stage 2 and it's only my first stage since my fathers seal also adds more power. …"

"How!" said Orochimaru.

"This tattoo that my father put over your seal can absorb even more power and covert it for my own use…" said Akira. 4 Akira's soon appeared behind the boy ready for combat. "Naruto… Let's finish this…"

"Hehehe. Now that I have Kabuto at my side…" said Orochimaru. Kabuto soon put both of his hands together. "I know who to call this time…"

"Kuchiyose EdoTensei!" (Raising of the dead) shouted Kabuto making a huge coffin appear out of the ground.

"Nooo." Said Jiraya. "Not him…" The coffin was soon broken and a man came outside walking beside Kabuto.

"F…Father?" studdered Naruto.

"Naruto… I'm proud of you. Forgive me." Said the fourth hokage before Orochimaru stuck a dagger into his head making him look real. Suddenly a huge flurry of weapons were headed right for them and the following that attack was the fourth running at amazing speed.!

"Naruto-kun! Akira-kun jump out!" shouted Hinata. Naruto and Akira quickly jumped backwards.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" (Swirling wind rotation) shouted Hinata.

Hinata quickly spun until only a huge blue sphere was present knocking all of the weapons and the fourth hokage away.

"Impossible…" said Hiashi.

"Obviously not." Replied Kurenai smiling.

Hinata soon stopped her rotation making her pant from exhaustion. Akira and Naruto soon appeared next to her.

"This can't possibly get any worst…" said Akira. "Having to deal with the snake, his pet and 70 ninja's."

"Don't forget my dad." Said Naruto sadly.

"Oh yeah… What's makes him so great?" asked Akira. Before he knew it Akira saw the fourth Hokage get up disappear and re appear right in front of him. "Oh Shi-" Akira began but the teenager was picked up and slammed onto the floor 3 times before being kicked to the other side of the roof making him cough up blood.

"Akira-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Suddenly the fourth Hokage turned towards her making her back off a bit seeing how he just pretty much took down one of her friends in a matter of seconds. The fourth disappeared once again and was about to punch Hinata making her close her eyes waiting for the attack that never came. The hyuga slowly opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend holding his fathers fist in front of her.

"Sorry dad…" said Naruto. The blond ninja soon kicked his father into the air and struck the fourth right in the chin sending him flying. Naruto was about to ask his girlfriend if she was unharmed but his father was no longer on the floor!

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata. The fourth was right behind his son when he slit the blonde's throat making Naruto disappear in smoke.

The fourth turned around to meet face to face with his son who punched him in the air. Naruto was about to strike his father once again when he was thrown off course by his best friend who grabbed his arm.

"Watch it!" shouted Akira. A kunai soon flew right past both of the boys and instead of hitting Naruto it struck the fourth instead who merely pulled it out of his arm and dropped it. Both teenagers dropped to the ground next to Hinata who was healing her smaller wounds. "Not good… Your dad is some guy… The fourth Hokage huh…"

"Yeah… Isn't he cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto… Just in case the bruises that your dad gave you are numb but he's kicking our asses…" said Akira. The fourth was in front of them once again, jumped into the air and kicked both of them apart before they could react! "Ouch…"

"Oy this is actually looking very entertaining!" laughed Orochimaru.

"Damn that bastard…" said Jiraya through his gritted teeth.

"Everyone go give the fourth Hokage a helping hand…' said Orochimaru.

Suddenly the 70 soldiers that were behind Orochimaru flew towards the three teenagers that were all spread apart.

"Naruto! Hinata!" shouted Kiba. "They're coming!"

Hinata quickly back flipped to dodge 10 kunai's that pierced the ground and soon found herself surrounded by several sound nin's that had all of their weapons drawn. Hinata quickly made 5 kage bunshins, each getting into the Hyuga stance. Hinata attacked the closest sound nin who quickly jumped back seeing what she did to her friend earlier.

"Like I'm stupid enough to stay close to you…" said the sound nin laughing.

"Not much better over here…" said a voice behind him.

A kunai suddenly slashed the sound nin's throat making him slowly die his last image was a blonde boy standing over him. Akira on the other hand wasn't having much luck against his opponent. 5 Akira's surrounded the previous Hokage who was looking around calmly.

"Let's see how 2 earth a fire and water will fare against you…" said Akira.

The first earth clone went for the Hokage who simply sidestepped the attack and punched the earth kage bunshin so fast that the bunshin couldn't land a single punch. The water bunshin soon jumped into the battle and attempted to grab the fourth who simply gave it 10 punches making it begin to reform. The hokage suddenly disappeared. Naruto looked back to see how Akira was doing and what he saw next made his eyes widen in horror. A blur soon came along and punched one of Akira's earth bunshins into the air before traveling to the water bunshin and slicing of its head before throwing it up into the air as well. Naruto could barely keep up with his father's speed and saw everything as if it was in slow motion. The fourth quickly kicked the fire bunshin into the air followed by the earth bunshin and last was the real Akira who was punched in the stomach and kicked into the ground. When Naruto blinked he saw all of Akira's elemental bunshins fly off in different directions and burned when they hit the purple shield all at once.

"Akira!" shouted Naruto. Akira was soon tossed into the air and landed right in front of Naruto who looked down at his best friend. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" asked Akira spitting out a little blood. "Your dad just kicked my ass in like 10 seconds man! You plan on helping any time soon?"

"Okay well double team him then…" said Naruto. Akira soon screamed in rage consuming him in his black aura caused by his curse seal. Naruto was about to tap into Kyuubi's chakra when he heard a painful scream…

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji.

Naruto turned around quickly to see 3 daggers plant them selves in Hinata's stomach and arms making her fall slowly onto her back!

"Noooo!" screamed Naruto. Akira's eyes were also wide in horror seeing his friend fall as well. He quickly ran over to Hinata making 50 Kage bunshin's in the process that attacked all of sound nin'a making them back off giving his girlfriend room. Naruto quickly fell onto his knee's and held his girlfriend's head gently. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?" she choked out weakly. He had tears coming out of his eyes and quickly pulled out the weapons that had impaled her. "I'm sorry for being so weak… I'm only a burden."

"Don't say that!" said Naruto. "You're doing good! Just stay with me okay? Akira! Help me please!"

Akira was running his fastest towards Naruto getting ready to heal the hyuga when Kabuto intercepted him and struck him right in the leg while tripping him. Akira who was gritting his teeth used his unharmed leg to sweep Kabuto off his feet as well and struck him right in the stomach making the white haired man cry out in pain but Akira had little time to celebrate when he felt someone punch him right in the jaw making him stumble backwards. Akira soon saw that it was the fourth Hokage who constantly pummeled him with punches and kicks knocking him further and further away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Akira!" shouted Naruto in horror seeing his father crash his knee in Akira's face smearing blood all over teenager's features. The fourth soon threw Akira who landed a few feet away from Naruto in a thud but something was different this time Akira wasn't moving at all… "Nooo…"

"Naruto-kun…" choked out Hinata.

"Shh…" whispered Naruto kissing her forehead. "Please don't leave me…"

"I feel so weak…" said Hinata.

"B-But your not!" said Naruto. He stroked her soft cheek. Hinata's eyes began to close making him panic.

"I… Love… Yo-" began Hinata. Her eyes soon closed and the arm that was reaching for Naruto's cheek fell at his side motionless. Naruto quickly checked her pulse to receive no vibration at all!

"No! Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto. "Hinata-chan!"

Every single Konoha ninja felt sorry for the boy who was screaming his girlfriends name out loud. Ino was crying in Shikamaru's arms who was also sad by the recent event's. Neji and Hiashi were totally silent by what had just happened. Naruto gave Hinata one last kiss on the lips then on the forehead before standing up. Orochimaru just couldn't stand it any longer and began to laugh.

"So cruel…" said Tsunade. "You heartless bastard…"

"Hahaha! Fighting for others only brings pain and weakness!" said Orochimaru still laughing.

"Shut up." Said Naruto. He soon revealed his eyes that were blood red. He looked at his best friend who was actually slowly getting up in a seating position and took out a soldier pill from one of his pouches and ate it but Akira looked like he was still in bad shape. He then looked at his love whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He then looked at the soldiers and their leader. "None of you are leaving here alive!" He was suddenly surrounded in a huge red aura that kept growing bigger and bigger! His teeth and finger nails grew along with 9 tails made of chakra… Naruto saw that he was still surrounded by about 60 soldiers who were backing off from the amount of chakra the boy was emitting. Naruto soon formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"This is for Hinata-chan!" Akira couldn't believe that Naruto was going to try his new move so soon!

"Naruto…" Akira said weakly getting up. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"They took away someone who was precious to me…" said Naruto. "And they will regret it…"

"Kill him!" shouted Orochimaru. 2 soldiers ran at full speed towards him.

_"The rasengan is a close range attack he is at least a few feet from all of his enemies what is he planning on doing! The rasengan can only hit one person at a time too!" thought Jiraya. "He must have lost it…"_

2 soldiers were only a foot away from him when suddenly a blue ball of energy shot out from Naruto's hand blowing one of the Sound nin's away burning his chest and knocking him unconscious. The blue ball of chakra soon flew in a circle right back at Naruto as if it was connected to an invisible rope of some sort. Naruto then swung his arm around once again striking the second sound nin giving off the same results as his fallen comrade. The rasengan that was in the air soon dispersed leaving everyone surprised and confused at what had just happened! Naruto formed a new rasengan in his hand looking at Orochimaru with hatred.

"You're in my nightmare now…" said Naruto in his deep demonic voice. Akira stood with his black aura surrounding him and in front of the teenager was Naruto who held his rasengan high into the air.

Well there is a preview of the Naruto's newest move wait till the next chapter to find out what it is and how it works.

Well theres the new revision i hope you guys like it better then the last one i should have the conclusion of the battle soon. I'm actually 5 chapters ahead of you guys its just I like to have a cushion between what you guys are reading and what I am writing to give me more time to think of new events that aren't as predictable. It's hard coming up with cliffhangers. Hehe. So many threats hahah scary I guess that's what cliff hangers do but you have to admit it that's what makes stories so fun. Don't worry its still a Naruhina.

First up is dragon noir,

Don't worry about Naruto's fighting style so much heheh. I'll tell you this right now that he will know tai jutsu at a very advance level and I'm already planning on him knowing some powerful jutsu's but which ones is still a question for all of you will. Kyuubi will appear later so don't worry on that it's just that I'm trying to develop characters right now but Kyuubi is still around. As for your other questions I can't tell you that man you have to find out later. But I promise you'll know your answers soon.

Archangel knew exactly what I was thinking heheh.

Now for PersonaJXT

Okay let's try to solve this. I believed that Naruto's kage bunshin wasn't called a shadow bunshin because it was made of shadows but rather because it looked like him thus a shadow. Now taking Akira's earth kage bunshin for example, it's earth because it is made of substances that are in the ground, that's why it is so strong. Second it's a shadow because it looks like Akira exactly just like Naruto's kage bunshin. Now the Fake Naruto looked exactly like the real one the jounin that impersonated him used henge no jutsu. Hmmm forgot to explain… But I'll make up a story if that will make more sense. Konoha's security was the lowest when Orochimaru made his attack thus he was able to sneak his men in. As for the number of soldiers he had it has been 3 and a half years since the last attack so you're going to get more soldiers if you become quiet. Now as for Sarutobi he didn't die when he was thrown into the fire shield his ashes reformed and he attacked Tsunade once again and after that Orochimaru un summoned him. Okay Naruto's blood limit is all speed based. He can move so quickly that he can go right through solid objects but so far he can only use it at a certain high speed or faster (Which is really fast by the way) making it useless in battle. He put Hinata on his back and ran all the way back to Konoha using his blood limit while Akira traveled underground. I was thinking of adding a new feature to this blood limit and that is that it can only travel in a straight line. Time doesn't really slow down it just that way because he is moving very fast. Thanks for your review I'm glad you have questions because it clarifies things that others may have questions about.

Thank you all for your reviews once again and the next chapter be up soon.


	12. chapter 12

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 12  
If you haven't read chapter 11 yet go read it I know the beginning sounds familiar but the other half has changed thanks. If you don't have a clue where the first scene in this chapter is then you better go read chapter 11 or you might be lost cause there have been major changes.

Naruto held his Rasengan in front of him waiting for the soldiers who were very hesitant to make their move.

"Akira…" His best friend looked at the blonde silently. "I couldn't save her… I'm the one who's responsible for her death."

"Not to sound mean or anything but she would have came with or without your permission." Said Akira. "It's not your fault." Akira was about to say something else when all of the sound nin's gathered their courage and jumped towards the teenagers. "Here they come!" Naruto screamed in rage blowing back 10 of them immediately with pure chakra alone.

"We'll overwhelm you with numbers!" shouted the leader. He was suddenly caught in the throat by a red hand that came from Naruto's aura! "What!"

Naruto looked at him and smiled throwing a rasengan at him making him scream in pain. Naruto soon pulled his arm back making the ball of chakra shoot right back at him! Naruto quickly jumped out of the way making it strike another sound nin who was blown away and burned when the ninja struck the shield he was standing near.

"It look's as if something is connected to the Rasengan!" said Jiraya. Neji activated his blood limit too see what was going on!

"What the hell!" said Neji making Jiraya and Kakashi look at the hyuga.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi anxious to know what Naruto was doing.

"There's a chakra string connected to that ball of chakra!" said Neji. "But it's different from the chakra strings that I have heard of! Not only can I not see it without activating my eyes but there is chakra flowing back and forth through the string!"

"How!" asked Jiraya amazed. He then came up with an idea. "Naruto has never been one to win too many battle's against lots of enemies. Sure he has the Kage bunshin but they were always destroyed too easily with a simple fire jutsu. He must have modified the Rasengan with the string so he could combine it with his speed to make an awesome offensive attack!"

"What kind of technique is this!" cried out Orochimaru seeing his men spinning around everywhere as if they had just been thrown out of a tornado.

Naruto whipped his chakra string once again and struck 2 sound nin's this time.

"Damn this is harder then I thought." Said Naruto. "I've never kept the rasengan going this long before! It's getting harder to control!"

"Naruto! Remember you have to focus and concentrate as much as you can!" said Akira shoving his death dealer into an enemy. "That's why you can't make a second Rasengan! You might want to let it go and rest up since the chakra string can only go out so far!"

Naruto agreed and threw his rasengan at one last enemy but this time the attack was different making Neji open his mouth in surprise! The enemy who had just been hit by the rasengan yelled in pain before it blew off a portion of his chest killing him instantly!

"What the!" cried out Kakashi in surprise.

"He just threw a huge amount of chakra down the string and into the rasengan!" said Neji. "He then cut the string right after he threw it!"

"That's why it looks more like mine now…" said Jiraya. His eyes soon widened. "The rasengan needs to be constantly powered in order to remain in its ball form or it just disappears… That's why Naruto needs a chakra string to constantly put power into the attack! And since he is dealing with multiple enemies he is holding back some power only making it strong enough to throw them back and knock them unconscious but not kill them! It makes perfect sense since the rasengan will explode on impact! It's most unexpected that he can turn such a devastating move intended for one person into something completely different so that it can attack groups!"

"He is the number one unexpected ninja after all." Said Kakashi proudly. He then looked at Sasuke who was gritting his teeth.

"_Damn him… He always gets stronger!" thought Sasuke… "He taking out jounin's and chuunin's as if they were nothing!"_

Naruto looked around to see kunai's headed right for him but they were blocked by Kyuubi's chakra! Akira had just cracked the neck of one sound nin and kicked another into the purple shield burning them into ashes. The boy looked around to see about 40 sound nin's left and 20 surrounding Naruto hesitating whether the Kyuubi container had any other devastating tricks up his sleeve.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" (Stream of fire!) shouted Akira incinerating at least 10 of Orochimaru's men. He soon saw a familiar blur headed right for him making him cringe. "What is with this guy and going for me?"

Akira, who pulled more power out of his curse seal making him stronger and faster, quickly ducked under the fourth Hokage's punch and tripped the blond making him crash onto the floor. Akira tried to kick the fourth while he was down but only struck air! Akira then looked at the fourth who was in the air flying right at him! Akira quickly jumped away to dodge several shirikens that hit the floor and threw some of his own weapons killing 2 more sound nin's but was kicked in the ribs sending him flying…The 20 ninja's all flew towards Naruto all at once but 10 stopped in mid air when Naruto made 5 kage bunshin's and 2 huge red arms came out of each, grabbing the ninja's in the throats. Naruto quickly threw a kunai at one nin strike him in the head and saw there there were 9 more so he powered up his rasengan.

"Spread out!" shouted one of the sound nin's.

"It won't help you!" shouted Naruto in his deep voice. He quickly threw his rasengan at one nin then made a circle with it hitting 3 more that were attempting to hit him from the side. "6…" Naruto quickly back flipped from a wind jutsu that flew past him missing his legs by inches and swung his rasengan around and hit another ninja while in mid air. "5…" Naruto then powered up the rasengan and flung it right at a ninja who caught it right in the arm blowing it and a part of his chest right off. Naruto then kicked one ninja in the stomach making him bend over and then cracked the sound nin's neck. Naruto then sidestepped to the right avoiding the dagger that was headed for his spine, grabbed the nin's arm and twisted it letting Naruto gain control and then stabbed the sound nin's comrade who was running to help. "Good bye…"

Naruto then stabbed the man in the throat with his own dagger. Naruto was now faced one on one with the last sound nin. The sound nin began to sweat bullets seeing Naruto's eyes that stared at him yearning for his blood. Naruto was actually about to laugh at the mans face before making his move to kill him but suddenly the mans eyes shifted a bit to the right! Naruto quickly fired a rasengan at the man while he was distracting blowing him into the purple shield and pulled it back as hard as he could making the ball of chakra fly right at his head! Naruto quickly jerked his head back at the last second and cut the chakra string making the ball of chakra strike the sound nin, that he didn't see before who was trying to sneak up on him, killing the enemy right away.

Akira struck the fourth hokage once more who merely took a few steps back before charging at Akira once again.

"Don't you know when to quit!" shouted Akira. He then gave the fourth Hokage a round house kick knocking him to the floor when the teenager quickly wen ton his knees to prevent his head from being chopped off.

"I thought I give him a hand…" laughed Orochimaru with his sword sticking out of his mouth.

"Bring it on then!" shouted Akira grabbing his neck and punching him right in the face whipping the smirk right off his face.

The fourth picked up a kunai and ran right at Akira who had his back towards him. Orochimaru gave off a grin until suddenly the fourth hokage was blow away by a huge burst of red chakra! A boy soon stepped behind Akira who punched Orochimaru once more who made a painful grunt.

"Thanks for the cover…" said Akira.

"No problem…" said Naruto. "I'll take care of my father!" A huge wave of red chakra came once again blowing dust everywhere."

"I'll take care of this annoying trash and his pet…" said Akira referring to Orochimaru and a badly wounded Kabuto.

"Take care then…" said Naruto. "I could care less if you kill them." Akira threw Orochimaru into the air making him land next to Kabuto. Akira then looked at Naruto's eyes and was a bit it shocked…

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto… Or you'll fall even further…" said Akira. "Remmeber what happened last time…"

"I am in control…" said Naruto coldly. "But I want to see you stay in control if the girl you love is lying over there dead…" Naruto then charged right at the fourth kicking him his hardest blowing the foruth all the way to the other side of the roof. Akira quickly made one Earth bunshin and attacked both Orochimaru and Kabuto while eating another soldier pill to recover his strength. Akira first attacked Orochimaru with one punch while his earth bunshin simply took every attack that Kabuto threw at it.

"_Damnit! Thought Kabuto. "Since its made up of materials from the earth and chakra it has no muscles to disconnect!" _

The earth bunshin soon began to punch Kabuto causing blood to smear the mans face who was running to get away…

Naruto went over to the fourth Hokage who punched his son once which only made Naruto turn his head and look right back at the fourth's eyes.

"_For every punch he gives I'll give him 2!" thought Naruto angrily._

Naruto quickly punched his father right in the rib cage and then a new fist made of chakra came out and struck the hokage again a split second later. The fourth stumbled back and struck Naruto again only to get 2 more devastating punches. Naruto then kicked the hokage in the head and punched him 3 more times and then flipped into the air and kicked the fourth into the air.

"It's over!" shouted Naruto. Suddenly 2 hands flew from his body and grabbed the fourth hokage in mid air. Naruto charged up a rasengan and began to twirl it into the air like a whip making it go faster and faster. "I'll defend our home with your own jutsu!" Naruto then charged it up with as much power as it could hold and flung it right at his father making a huge explosion pretty much vaporizing him. "That will buy us some time…"

Akira had just kicked both Orochimaru and Kabuto knocking them both in opposite directions. Akira soon felt a familiar presence near him and turned around.

"You okay?" asked Akira. The boy was suddenly grabbed by a red hand and thrown a few feet away surprising everyone outside of the shield greatly! Akira quickly flipped in mid air and landed on his feet barely. "What the- Oh no."

"Get out of my way Akira… These guys are mine!" shouted Naruto sounding even more like a demon.

"What's wrong with him!" asked Kiba. "He would never attack a team mate!"

"Something is different about him… His chakra has changed dramatically…" said Kakashi.

"You guess it Kakashi" said Akira who was in front of the copy ninja. "Naruto's rage and hatred has taken over him. He's fallen to the influence to the kyuubi's power…" Tsunade and Jiraya's eyes widened. "It started when he was tapping into Kyuubi's power to try and master it. He succeeded but the side affects were that when his emotions got out of control the Kyuubi's powers amplify his emotions making him feel even worst and change his personality drastically."

Naruto was now facing a panting Orochimaru who looked afraid.

"You monster…" said Orochimaru.

Naruto began to laugh which surprised everyone greatly as he walked towards the evil sennin. As he was getting closer Kabuto ran to Orochimaru's side to try and fend the boy off. The next thing that Naruto did stunned everyone including Orochimaru and Kabuto. A sound nin was slowly crawling away from the battle field when he saw a pair of legs in front of him. The man looked up just in time to feel and see Naruto put his hands on opposite sides of the sound nin's face and crack his neck with no sign of hesitation. Naruto let the body drop onto the floor and then began to walk towards Orochimaru and Kabuto once again.

"You told me once that you would never be afraid of me Kabuto-san but judging from your face right I think you were lying. And please don't get me wrong… You should be afraid… You took something very valuable away from me…" said Naruto advancing slowly towards them. "Someone that I loved to the point where I would sacrifice everything for her to be safe… She was innocent, pure, kind and only wanted to make the place better again. But you… All you crave is destruction, murder and jutsu's… That all ends now because I will make sure you have a painful death! You will be wishing for me to end your life!"

Naruto's aura grew bigger making Orochimaru begin to sweat bullets. Suddenly the purple shield deactivated.

"Orochimaru-sama run!" shouted one of the 4 shield nin's. But he was soon silenced when someone with light purple eyes intercepted him.

"You killed my cousin…" said Neji. "Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou! (64 hits of divinity) 2 points of damage! 4 points! 8 points! 16 points! 32 points! 64 points!" The sound nin was suddenly blow away right into the sword of the current anbu captain who was dressed in white robes.

Naruto soon saw Orochimaru and Kabuto slowly sinking into the ground!

"You won't escape!" shouted Naruto running towards them at amazing speeds.

"Alpha! Beta!" Shouted 2 sound nin's while biting their thumbs. "Kuchiyose Rashoumon!" (demon hunter shield)

A huge shield soon blocked Naruto making him unable to see his target.

"Stupid thing!" scremed Naruto and ran around to the other side of the shield throwing a full powered Rasengan at one of the sound nin's who summoned the impenetrable defense shield killing him instantly. By the time Naruto got the other side he only saw Orochimaru's eyes as they faded away. "Nooo! You can run anywhere! I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth! You hear me!"

The last 2 sound nin's where desperately on the defensive but one was soon killed when Kakashi and Sasuke shoved their chidori's into his body while the other was killed by Jiraya's rasengan.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade walking up to him to heal his wounds.

"Stop!" shouted Akira. Tsunade quickly came to a halt and just observed to see Naruto slowly walk towards Hinata's body and fell to his knee's.

"Hinata-chan… I'm sorry!" cried Naruto. His red aura soon disappeared as the blond slowly lifted Hinata up and began to wheep rocking her back and forth slowly. All of Konoha's ninja's and Akira surrounded Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto was crying until he felt a slight wind strike his neck making his jerk his head up. "Hinata-chan!" Everyone began to feel sorry for the boy thinking he was delirious. "She's a alive! Oba-chan! Nee-chan you have to heal her she's still alive!"

"Naruto…" said Kakashi. "She's gone!" Naruto was instantly at his feet and punched the jounin right in the face knocking him to the floor.

"You idiot! She's right here! She's alive!" Akira soon stepped forward to Naruto. "You believe me right!" Akira nodded and began to heal Hinata's wound in the stomach. Shizune was too sad to see Naruto like this and began to heal Hinata asa well.

"_At least it will calm him down…" thought Shizune. "I have to try at least… Even if it's a lost hope…"_

Tsunade went over as well and began to pour whatever chakra she would spare into the healing of Hinata's body. Neji used his Byakugan to see Hinata's chakra flow which would determine if she was alive or not. When he looked at Hinata's very still chakra flow he was about to turn off his blood limit when he suddenly saw a small flow push and then it stopped… Neji was beginning to get confused and walked closer to Hinata.

"What is it Neji?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"I'm not sure…" said Neji. "I thought I just saw her chakra coils move but it just stopped meaning she's dead then a few seconds later they would move again…"

Tsunade, Shizune and Akira kept healing Hinata when Neji began to see her chakra coils move even faster until it was nearly normal! A cough soon emitted from Hinata's mouth making Naruto yell out in joy.

"That's it Hinata-chan!" said Naruto holding her head softly. "Come back to us…"

"N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

"I'm so glad your okay…" whispered Naruto to her ear. "I thought I lost you…" Hinata soon felt the pain form her wounds go away.

"Thank you…" Tsunade, Akira and Shizune nodded smiling. Shizune soon began to heal Akira and Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Since I know how to control my chakra I can combine those skills with my medical training I can put myself in almost a suspended animation. Where my chakra flow is very slow and my pulse very faint. But whatever damage I take will pretty much stop where it is and take even longer to kill me. I knew after taking those hits that I would die if I didn't use my new jutsu. I'm sorry for making your worry." Tsunade and Kurenai smiled at Hinata.

"You might need to start teaching me Hinata." Said Tsunade.

Naruto helped Hinata up when he suddenly felt a powerful presence behind him. He began to walk past Tsunade whose eyes widen when she saw who he was walking towards.

Right in front of Naruto was the fourth Hokage… His father.

"Naruto…"

"Father sorry I hit you with your own jutsu…" The fourth hokage laughed at his sons remark and ruffled the boys hair.

"You're really something Naruto…" he said. "I want you to know that your mother and I love you with all of our heart and that were proud of you. Thank you for defending the village…" The fourth soon began to sink into the ground making Naruto grab his hand. "I'm sorry for all the pain I gave you Naruto…"

"It's okay dad… I love you too!" With that the fourth Hokage smiled before disappearing completely. Naruto's smile suddenly turned into a frown when he felt a huge pain in his entire body. His legs gave out and began to fall to the floor. Shikamaru was about to help him when he stopped abruptly. Naruto felt someone strong keeping him from falling flat onto the floor.

"Allow me to help you Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to see the anbu captain without his mask. "You have earned my respect despite what the villagers say." Soon all of the konoha's ninja's who had not accepted Naruto began to step forward saying apologies. Naruto's eyes were shinning due to the fact that he was in near tears. His dream as a child to be accepted was actually becoming true. Hinata was also crying while Akira smiled. Naruto soon passed out smiling from his exhaustion.

Naruto soon woke up and remembered everything that had happened the previous day making him smile.

"_Hinata-chan and Akira are fine… We kicked Orochimaru's ass and we saved the day! Plus all of the ninja's now acknowledge me!" thought Naruto._

Naruto soon sat up and was in a bear crushing hug.

"Naruto-kun your awake!" said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan-" Naruto stopped himself when he saw her. She looked a little more grown up and had shoulder hair length hair. "You look different…" Hinata's face turned from happy to a sad face. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Where's Akira?"

"Naruto-kun… Akira died while on a mission."

"A mission? But we barely saved Konoha…" Naruto then noticed something on Hinata's ring finger.

"Naruto… You've been in a coma for 3 years…"

"What! How… But… Wait what's that on your finger Hinata-chan…" said Naruto fearing the answer.

"Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry… I was just so alone… I'm married..."

"To who?" Hinata was now in tears.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard!

Come on guys just because Naruto saved the day doesn't mean cliff hangers stop… I was debating about having a nice ending but not my style I try to get as many cliff hangers as I can. How will Naruto deal with this huh? His girlfriend just married the traitor!

Well now I'll give you guys an explanation of Naruto's new move.

Think of it as a rasengan ( A ball) attached to a rubber band which is the chakra string. So if you ever shot a rubber band before it can pretty damn strong Hehe. Naruto pretty much turned a one on one jutsu, into a justu that can fight multiple enemies. Now the rasengan has to be attached to Naruto's chakra string because it has to be constantly powered in order to remain in a ball shape form. But since it is far away from Naruto's hands Naruto has a limit on how much chakra he can constantly flow into it thus the rasengan loses its power to kill, but still has enough power to blow away enemies and knock them unconscious. But if Naruto wants to he can always just throw in an enormous amount of chakra into his rasengan to make it lethal but he must get rid of it fast or it will explode. The only bad thing about this new modification is that once that Rasengan leaves it hand its very dangerous because without the proper practice it can actually come back and hit him as well. In addition to that the new jutsu also requires constant focus and concentration to keep the chakra flow within the string to keep the rasengan stable. Well that's my new jutsu. I know it may sound weird but too many people have the idea that the rasengan can just fly out so I wanted a new idea. If you have any questions please ask for I want to make sure everyone understands this.

Thank you all for your reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	13. chapter 13

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 13

Naruto was too shocked to hear what she said. Sasuke soon entered the room and put an arm around Hinata making her blush a bit!

"No way! This can't be real."

"Sorry dobe…"

"_This bastard's taking everything that I ever wanted again!" thoguth Naruto angrily. "That traitor's gonna die now!"_

Naruto quickly flew out of bed, kicked Sasuke into the wall and made a rasengan. Naruto then screamed in rage and began to bring his most powerful jutsu towards Sasuke's heart who was trying to make a chidori.

"Naruto wait!" screamed Hinata. But before Naruto knew it he had just pushed his rasengan right through Hinata and Sasuke's bodies killing them both.

"Nooo. This can't be real!" screamed Naruto grabbing his head with his bloody hands.

"Ahhh!" shouted Naruto shooting out of bed swinging around. He suddenly felt very soft hands grab his wrist trying to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun! Calm down it's me" squeaked Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Oh thank god…" said Naruto hugging Hinata who returned the embrace.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded and looked at her left hand and saw no jewelry what so ever making him sigh in relief and fall back onto the bed. Hinata was confused and sat at the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"I slept for about a day and made a full recovey." Said Hinata smiling.

"How long have I been out?" asked Naruto.

"About 4 days." Said Hinata. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Wow I think that's the longest I've been unconscious before."

"Well you did tap into most of Kyuubi's chakra and used it!" said Hinata kissing his cheek.

"I know. Where's Akira?" asked Naruto.

"He was unconscious for 2 days and left the hospital…" said Hinata. "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything like that Naruto-kun but do you think that Akira-kun hates me? You two have been best friends for 3 years now and you know him best."

"I'm sure he is sad but I don't think he hates you he just need some time to himself." Said Naruto reassuringly. "He will be back soon back to his old cheerful self." That made Hinata giggle a bit.

"Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata knowing that it would probably cheer both of them up. Naruto was about to respond but his stomach began to growl quite noisily making his girlfriend giggle. "I'll take that as a yes… Ramen?"

"Let's go!" shouted Naruto who was dressed in an instant. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and began to run with her all the way to the Ramen stand where Shikamaru along with Choji and Ino were already eating. "Hey you guys!"

"Hey Naruto!" said Choji happily stacking his 5th bowl. Naruto and Hinata sat down and began to talk to their friends happily telling them everything they had been doing for the past 3 years.

"That was some fighting Naruto…" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah… I know…" said Naruto smiling.

_"Sheesh giving him a compliment and he just inflates it to the size of the world… So troublesome…" Thought Shikamaru.  
_"So how is everyone doing?" asked Naruto while slurping up his ramen.

"Where should I start?" said Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun is a jounin now along with Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba!" said Ino excitingly knowing it would bother her boyfriend. "Choji, Sakura and I are all chuunin's too!"

"Wow Shikamaru that's great." Said Naruto smiling. "You teach your own students yet?"

"Nah none of us applied for it." Said Shikamaru. "Konoha has changed a lot since you left. Our numbers have increased more then double so we kinda have too many instructors. Konoha has already exceeded its best image in the past."

"That's great news…" said Naruto. "And how long has HE been here?" Shikamaru looked at his former team mates.

"He's been here for about 2 years." Said Shikamaru. "He found out what Orochimaru had planned for him so he escaped. One day while me, choji and Neji were patrolling we found him half dead in our territory being chased by 2 sound nin's that were killed by Neji. We took him to the Hokage who spared him and put him under severe anbu watch. He also had to earn his way back up the ranks again. As much as I don't like him I do have to admit he gave us some good ambushes that hurt the sound pretty badly."

"I see…" said Naruto. "Well thanks for the update guys. I should get going."

"Wait! What have you been doing!" said Choji.

"Training of course." Said Naruto grinning. "Me and Hinata are a lot stronger then before."

"Who is the new guy that came with you Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"A friend that we met on our journey. I think you'll like him Shikamaru you both have a lot in common."

"I see…" said Shikamaru. Naruto soon said his farewells and walked away with Hinata.

"So what did you want to do now Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"If its okay with you Naruto-kun could I go see Kurenai-sensei!"

"Of course Hinata-chan! I'll find you later okay? I'm going to try and find Akira…" Hinata nodded and jumped away towards her old training area.

**scene change**

"You 2 please bring Naruto to me. Tell him it's important." Asked Tsunade. The 2 anbu nodded and disappeared.

**scene change **

Naruto who was just jumping around looking for his best friend was soon confronted by 2 anbu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The hokage wishes to see you." Said the anbu. Ever since Naruto and his friends saved the Hokage he had at least gotten the respect of the Anbu and other higher ninja's. "She says it is important." Naruto nodded and followed the elite ninja's.

"Ah there you are Naruto. Thank you both." Said Tsunade. Both anbu bowed then left the room. Naruto saw that Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Akira were already in the room.

"I was looking for you Akira." Said Naruto ignoring Tsunade.

"Same here this guy told me that the hokage wanted to see me and that you would be here." Said Akira pointing to Kakashi with disgust. "Isn't he your old teacher that favored the traitor?" Kakashi flinched at his words.

"Yeah…" said Naruto. "So why did you want to see me?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and knew that he a little troubled maybe even mad.

"I just wanted to thank you and Akira for saving my life." Began Tsunade. "I have already personally thanked Hinata and promoted all three of you to chuunin since jounin is harder to get these days. There is also an upcoming jounin exam in the mist village in a week. I want to get you and your team enrolled Naruto."

"Just to fill you in Oba-chan. They are my new team. I will never work with Sasuke or Sakura like I used to." Kakashi's eyes went down a bit in sadness. "But yeah we will go to the exam."

"Okay going with you will be Ino, Choji and Sakura." Said Tsunade. "They have also requested some of our ninja's to assist them since they are running a little small after their war with the stone. So Shikamaru will lead Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee and Sasuke." Everyone saw Naruto look away after hearing the traitor's name. "You also need an instructor to escort you Naruto since you are new chuunin's."

"Noooo." Said Naruto quietly. Both he and Akira looked at Kakashi.

"He is the only instructor currently available Naruto because Asuma is escorting Choji's team." Said Tsunade.

"Fine whatever." Said Naruto. "Are we done yet?"

"No." said a new voice making everyone look around. Suddenly a man appeared right beside the hokage.

"You!" shouted Jiraya. He was about to step forward when a blue man blocked his way about to bring his sword down upon the toad sennin but all he heard was the sound of his sword hitting metal. He then saw a boy with sunglasses that had just taken the blow right in the head but didn't have a single scratch on him!

"What the-"But before the man could finish his sentence the boy hit his spiky sword away and grabbed him by the neck pinned him against the wall and began to choke him with one hand.

"Stop!" shouted the man next to the Hokage with a kunai at her throat. Kakashi and 6 Naruto's with rasengan's were ready to pounce on him when another figure arrived and had a kunai pointed at Kakashi's back ready to stab him spine. But she also felt a dagger against her throat and shifted a little too see the boy with sunglasses holding the weapon at her but at the same time had a bunshin pining down Kisame.

_"How did she get behind be so quietly?" Thought Kakashi._

"We aren't here to fight." Said the man pulling his Kunai away. "We came here to talk peace terms."

"Why would you want to do that." Said Tsunade. "Uchiha Itachi!" The red eyed man looked at the Hokage very coldly.

"Because there is a new enemies around and if they aren't stopped they will destroy everything in their path." Itachi then looked at Naruto. "You owe me Naruto-kun and I know you are a man of your word." Naruto nodded.

"What is he talking about!" said Jiraya. "Did you help him in some way?"

"He gave me the heads up about Orochimaru's plan." Said Naruto still looking at Itachi. "In return I told him that I would listen to whatever he had to say when it was over." Tsunade looked at the man who had killed his entire clan.

"Why would you help us?" asked Tsunade.

"Because now we need your help." Said Itachi.

"Is this enemy so powerful that you and your Akatsuki can't handle them?" asked Kakashi. "Where are the rest of you anyway?"

"Your looking at the rest of the Akatsuki." Said Itachi. It took at least 2 minutes to let the information sink into the leaf ninja's heads.

"Are you telling me-" began Tsunade.

"Yes. Out of 12 Akatsuki members only 3 remain." Said Yumi. "The other 9 including our leader were killed by the third group of ninja's."

Awww man come on you guys have that little faith in me… I love Naruto and Hinata. So sad guys that just hurts my heart…


	14. new information and a new task at hand

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 14

"What the hell do you mean most of the Akatsuki are dead!" shouted Naruto. "Aren't you guys like the most powerful shinobi's in the world!"

"We were…" said Itachi.

"How do we know you aren't lying." Said Jiraya.

"Do you think I would be foolish enough to travel all of this way and get Naruto to help you and then come back here to lie to you?" said Itachi. "Especially in so little numbers?"

They thought about it and it did make sense, the s class criminal was smarter then that to just come to a village where we was outnumbered just to lie…

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Tsunade. "If you all lost then what can we possibly do?"

"Their leaders name is Ami. She and her 7 followers we call them the unknown."

"Sheesh what an old name…" said Naruto.

"They are called that because we know nothing of them Naruto-kun. They hunt in packs and they usually always win. But we don't know if they are missing nin's or what village them come from." Said Itachi. "The only thing we know is that they are after something that has been in legends for centruries."

"What would that be?" asked Tsunade.

"The demonic artifacts." Said Itachi simply.

"What!" said Tsunade. "Those don't exist!"

"Yes they do Hokage. Because I have seen one." Said Itachi. "We were assigned to steal the artifact from them and failed. Over the years they have been hunting and killing us one by one their skills are unbelievable ranging from all out tai jutsu fighters to silent assassins to expert nin jutsu users. Another problem is that each of their members specializes in at least 2 areas."

"So where are these artifacts?" asked Tsunade.

"There is one artifact per country." Said Itachi.

"Where did the artifacts come from and what do they do?" asked Naruto.  
"Legend says that there were 7 demons in the world. They each sealed a huge amount of their power into the artifacts as sort of a back up shall we say. They then hid their artifacts so that if they ever needed them they could always come back to their secret lair and recharge their energies. Now there are only 2 demons currently alive… Shikaku and Kyuubi." Began Itachi. "The legend also says that if the person holds all 7 artifacts the person will be all powerful. But holding only 6 does nothing. We need your help because while Kisame and I search for the other caves you all can retrieve the artifacts."

"Why don't you help us get the artifacts?" asked Jiraya suspiciously.

"I would but I don't work well with Konoha ninja's and since there are only 3 of us those numbers defiantly won't work since we are positive the demons put several traps and guards to protect their most prized treasure. But I will assign Yumi to help your team. She is a team player and can go into any team since that is her specialty unlike Kisame and me. But for now you can go to the exam in the mist country Kisame and I will search in the wind country. Do you accept my alliance?" Tsunade thought about it and agreed. She would rather make the mistake of Itachi lying then letting a new force get their hands on the most powerful artifacts in history.

"But Itachi! I wanna go with you!" said Yumi. "You never said that I had to stay!"

"That's what your going to do…" said Itachi. "That's our plan… Plus we will finally get some peace and quiet." Yumi grew silent the only people she knew in her life were throwing her away as if she was trash. Although she always fought with Itachi she did consider him as her brother.

"We will be back Yumi." Said Itachi. He had grown maybe a fraction softer and he really did think of her as a nuisance but she did save his life several times and was strong which earned his respect. "But if I find out the leaf has attacked her or isn't treating her as a team mate when you are looking for the artifacts then I will retaliate against the village… And trust me I can take quite a bit when I want to…" Itachi looked at Kisame and flinched. The already blue man was turning even bluer being choked so hard by the boy with sunglasses who was paying attention to him. "Can you let go of Kisame now? Time is precious." The boy was surprised and let the man go instantly giving the blue man back his sword.

"You started it." Said Akira looking at an angry Kisame. Within moments both criminals vanished in smoke. Yumi began to panic a bit for the first time in her life she was on her own and help was no where near her. She then felt the dagger's pressure that was on her neck disappear. She turned around to meet Akira face to face who holstering his dagger and looked right at her.  
"I'll let you all talk." She whispered.

"Please visit me in an hour." Said Tsunade. The Hokage and Naruto felt sorry for the girl who nodded. Her eyes showed that she was feeling the pain of loneness and just wanted to have someone close to her. Yumi nodded and then vanished. "So what do you all think?"

"I have no choice but to believe him Tsunade…" said Jiraya. "I don't like the fact that we have to help them though."

"I don't like the fact that they got their asses kicked." Said Akira. Naruto nodded hearing what his best friend said.

"Anyway we are going to help them. But for now I want you all to concentrate on that Jounin exam by the time you return we should have everything ready." Said Tsunade. "You leave tomorrow so be ready." Everyone bowed then left the room. "Wait Naruto." Naruto stopped before exiting the room. Akira nodded then left the room closing the doors. "Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto know that playing stupid was only going to waste time just spoke his mind.

"Not really. I just came home to find you in trouble then I find out that a traitor got a second chance to come back into our ranks and then I find out that the world is being threatened by a new group that kicked the Akatsuki's ass and I'm probably going to have to go do some other crap and have no relaxation whatsoever." Tsunade looked down while Jiraya kept looking at his student. "But…" Tsunade looked at Naruto who had a small smile. "But that's our job and all we can do is find what to fight for is right and stick with it. I'll see you both later." Naruto began to walk away.

"Naruto…" The blond ninja stopped where he was. "I know you mad that Sasuke is back but know that I believe you deserve a second chance at life more then anyone… Remember to meet here tomorrow morning to be on your way towards the mist village." Naruto nodded then left the room.

"You hungry?" Was the first question Naruto heard. He looked to his left to see the his best friend leaning against the wall making Naruto smile.

"Yeah lets get something and bring it back home." Akira nodded and left the hokage tower following his best friend.

"So where are we meeting tomorrow?" asked Akira.

"Kakashi's going to come over in the morning…" said Naruto. The boys got several containers full of ramen and left to Naruto's house where Hinata was already waiting.

"Wow!" said Naruto. Hinata smiled cleaning off the last piece of furniture. "This place looks great!"

"Kage Bunshin is such a great skill." Everyone began to laugh and have a good time when the doorbell rang. Naruto got up and opened the door and saw it was all of his friends!

"Hey guys! What's going on? Please come in." Shikamaru entered first, followed by Ino, choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba and even Shino came! "What's going on?" asked Naruto seeing how most of them were carrying food.

"Were having a welcome back party!" shouted Ino.

They all began to set the food down on a large table and sat all around it talking and just pretty much having fun. Naruto pretty much forgot all about the fact that the world could end. Naruto was pretty much laughing with his friend as they talked about each others adventures. He also found out that Neji and Tenten had been together for nearly half a year. They nearly partied for 4 hours until they all said goodbye and left the house wishing the chuunin's that were going to the mist village good luck. Akira bid Naruto and Hinata good night before retiring into his room to rest up for the long journey.

Naruto slowly got up at the sound of knocking and quietly put Hinata's head on the soft pillow causing her to make a cute noise that made Naruto feel happy inside. He then opened the door to see his former instructor.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto coldly.

"_I guess he still hates me." Thought Kakashi sadly._

"We have to meet up in the western gate in one hour."

"Fine. Anything else?" Kakashi shook his head. Naruto nodded before then said goodbye while closing the door. He went to over to Akira's room and knocked. "Hey we have to go in half an hour alright?" His response was a "Fine." From Akira. Naruto's next stop was Hinata who was wrapped in blankets and sleeping very peacefully. Naruto hated to wake up her especially when she looked so cute but he knew that he had to. He knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. "Hinata-chan? Come on we have to get up and get ready. Were meeting the others in half an hour."

Hinata finally got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Naruto laughed a little seeing Hinata's hair and began to stroke her hair to make it straighter a bit. "I'm going to get ready get up by then okay?" Hinata nodded then plopped back onto the bed. After Naruto got ready he walked out of the bath room to see Hinata slowly walking towards him then wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss which he gladly returned. An hour later Naruto and his friends arrived at the western gate where Choji, Ino and Sakura were already waiting along with Asuma and Kakashi and behind them were Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Yumi and Sasuke… For several minutes Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other coldly while everyone looked at them in silence. Neji being the one getting bored and possibly the strongest in the group decided to break the silence.

"Hey you 2 done staring at each other?" asked Neji. "Some of us want to get to the mist village on time." Naruto nodded.

"Fine." Said Naruto. "Why are you here Yumi?" He didn't hate the girl but she was apart of the Akatsuki making him a little suspicious.

"I was assigned to the group I guess I will be watching from a distance."

Naruto nodded when he heard Hinata slowly walked up to him and gently take his hand making him look at her and smile. The group began their long journey towards the mist village and stopped to make camp as the sun was beginning to set. Shikamaru decided to break away from the group to think and flew onto a tree branch and leaned against the trunk looking up at the sky. He soon noticed a figure that was also looking up at the sky but was standing on the top of the tree instead. Looking harder the shadow user saw the person had sunglasses but knew it wasn't Shino because he wore a red shirt. Shikamaru decided to take Naruto's advice and get to know the teenager so he jumped to the tree next to him.

"Hey!" said Shikamaru. Akira looked at him a smiled.

"Hi." Said Akira. "Is something up or are you just here to watch the clouds?"

"The latter" said Shikamaru smiling. "You look at the clouds as well?" Akira nodded.

"It helps me relax so I can think better." Said Akira. They soon began conversing about their lives getting to know each other better when Ino arrived and hugged Shikamaru.

"Looks like you made a new friend already…" said Ino rubbing her cheek against Shikamaru's making him look uncomfortable. "Any ways dinner is ready." Both boys nodded and left following her to the camp where everyone was serving themselves. Once they were done with dinner everyone decided to get some rest so they all went into their tents for the night.

Naruto's eyes shot open for no reason making him look around but all he saw was Hinata's head resting on his chest. He gently placed her head down, put on his shoes and went outside to get some air. It was still dark but he somehow saw a figure on a log the group was sitting on during dinner. He soon realized it was Yumi. He was about to walk up to her when a white rabbit ran up to her and rubbed against her leg making her giggle. She soon put her hand down towards the ground where the rabbit sat on it. Yumi brought it up to her lap and began to pet it.

"You should go home…" said Yumi. "I don't mean to be a pessimist but you should enjoy your family while you still have one…" Yumi gave the rabbit one last pat before placing it gently on the ground where it ran away.

"What you doing here Akira?" asked Naruto. His best friend soon silently appeared beside him.

"Was about to ask you the same thing." Said Akira. "I don't need to sleep as much remember?"

"Are you boys just going to talk in your own corner?" asked Yumi who was still on the log with her back faced towards them. Naruto led the way as they sat on the log across from here. Yumi smiled at the boys before shivering a bit from a strong breeze.

"Here." Said Akira wrapping her with a blanket.

"Thank you." Said Yumi. "Why are you all up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Said Naruto. "And you?"

"Keeping watch over the camp." Said Yumi. "Although I know you can all take care of yourself Itachi ordered me to watch over you." She then looked at Akira and had a weird feeling in her stomach.

"What?" asked Akira looking at her. She saw her reflection through his sunglasses before shaking her head.

"So how did someone as nice as you get into the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"It was actually Itachi who found me." Began Yumi. "I was in the village of grass when he assassinated a clan leader. I was an orphan at the time and saw him. He was about to kill me but I used my bloodline limit and blocked his attack while punching him away catching him by surprise. I tried to run away but he caught up to me with Kisame and captured me. The Akatsuki thinking that I would be a valuable asset soon recruited me and before I knew it they became my family."

"What is your bloodline limit anyway?" asked Akira.

"I can make aura's that help me and my allies." Said Yumi. "I can do several aura's so far while learning more. So far I can increase strength, speed, defense and I'm currently working on an aura that can power up ninjutsu."

"That's amazing." Said Naruto. Yumi smiled maybe staying with them wouldn't be such a nightmare after all. "I'm hoping we can be friends Yumi."

"I hope we already are…" she said smiling. Naruto and Akira smiled back nodding.

"Hi." Everyone turned to see Hinata walking slowly towards them almost shy.

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto getting up he went over to her and gently walked her over to Yumi. "This is Yumi. She is apart of the Akatsuki." Akira slapped his head muttering idiot when he saw the hyuga's face.

"She isn't really a bad person though Hinata-chan." Said Akira. Hinata relaxed a little relieved before offering her hand.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you."

Yumi smiled back shaking the Hinata's hand while introducing herself as well. Naruto soon noticed that the sun was coming up and decided to get some wood for the fire so they could cook breakfast. Within an hour the entire group had eaten and was on the way once again. They were traveling in a group formation but weren't too close to each other for security purposes. They were all talking together but at the same time on full alert. After 4 days they arrived at the Mist village with 2 days to spare. They soon checked into the hotels and got the rest of the days to themselves.

Sorry about the ending to this chapter kinda hard to make some cliff hangers when they are just traveling but more will hopefully come to mind.

Well thanks for all of your reviews and I'm glad that there are still some readers that are still reading the story hehe. I'll try not to make my cliff hangers too extream since I don't want another huge loss of readers once again. I'm also glad that I got some positive reactions from the fact that most of the Akatsuki were killed by another group which will be explained later. Thank you all for your reviews once again.


	15. Exam's and an old rival

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 15

2 days later the Konoha's ninja's met in a huge Mist temple where at least 30 other teams were.

"Decent numbers." Said Choji.

"Yeah its not really damaging to lose gennins trying to become chuunins but when a ninja has the potential to become a jounin then the away country won't send as many fearing to lose talented Shinobi's." said Sakura. She shot a quick glance at Naruto who was looking around the room and whispering to Akira who was nodding.

"_Does he still hate me as well?" Thought Sakura. "I haven't talked to him at all since he came back. I'm so scared…"_

"Sound ninja's huh?" whispered Naruto making all of the leaf look at the little group Sound ninja's who were all huddled together. "I would have thought they were going to ban their ninja's from exams but I guess I was wrong."

"Aren't they the ones who invaded the leaf?" Naruto heard a grass nin that was maybe a year or 2 older then him, say to one of his team mates. The problem was that the sound ninja's also heard it and for some reason angered them. Naruto soon saw the ninja speed towards them silently making it unnoticeable to the talking grass ninja's.

"Well show you!" Shouted one of the sound ninja's already descending upon one of the grass nin's but the ninja along with his other sound allies were surrounded by several vines and lifted into the air.

A new figure that was also a grass nin went over to his younger comrade.

"Do not speak like that about any villages you are not exactly strong to back up your words." He said. "Keep letting your mouth yapping unchecked and you never know who you'll run into."

"Let him go." Shouted a woman. The one who had the sound ninja's in the air looked in the front of the room where at least 40 jounin's stood. The grass nin nodded and soon enough the vines that were wrapped around the 3 ninja's were released. "Now let's get this over with… You are all going to be participating in this year's jounin exam. If you are aren't feeling up to it then leave now." Seeing how no one budged she began once more smiling. "My name is Natsumi. Now unlike other villages where the jounin exams have consisted of several test this exam will be one huge test judging you on every aspect of what we believe should be in a jounin. Jounin's are considered the back bone of any village, the most powerful under the Kages. Jounin's are your elite ninja's if you will. Not only must you be strong in order to become a jounin but you must also be smarter and cunning on top of that you must be able to work in and out of a team and you cannot be afraid to be on your own. You must always know what you must do to complete the mission. And most important of all you can't be afraid to sacrifice yourself for your team or the mission. Now the test will be in one huge area that has a variety of environments. Sometimes an important mission for a jounin is finding your objective. So that will be your objective this time, there are exactly 45 teams of 3 ninja's each participating in this exam. It's a bit much but I believe our test center will be able to hold all of you no problem. There are exactly 20 items in our test arena that are concealed within the forest. You will all fight each other for the items that you find." Everyone began to nod making the jounin smile even more. "But! Don't think you are out of danger yet. Not only do you have fight for the hidden items and avoid or attack the creatures in the forest but you will also have to deal with the hunter teams made of jounins. These teams are assigned to attack and capture members of your teams. They can pretty much do anything they want." She looked around to see the shock on all of the chuunin's face making her smile. "Now here's the fun part. You must defeat the jounin or at least take the crest they are holding. This is where your intelligence, strength and team work come in. Now remember that you must have the hidden item and the jounin crest! Now all of you get organized and get ready to get a number to determine where you will enter the facility."

Everyone soon moved to the back of the room where the middle was completely deserted and in the front of the room where the group of jounins that were all waiting. Natsumi soon began to call teams up each walking forward to receive a number. Within 10 minutes all of the teams had their numbers and followed the jounin instructors to a huge gate.

"Alright! The exam will begin in exactly 20 minutes!" said Natsumi. "You will have an hour head start and then the jounin hunters will be sent inside! You will be spending one week inside this facility!" There came a lot of murmurs from the crowd.

"_Well Kiba and Neji are going to become troublesome." Thought Naruto._

"You have all been given a map of the entire area and remember that you will be living in here for a week so you must hunt for your own food and make your own shelter. Now everyone get into your places! The gates will open at the end of one week any one who is still alive and gets out of the facility will become jounin's. Even if your team mate is captured and you make it out of the facility you will become a jounin but your captured team mate will fail. Everyone into your positions!" Everyone went into the gate with their number on it and waited for the sign to go into the gates. After 20 minutes were up Natsumi raised a micro phone to her mouth. "Everyone begin the counter starts now!" The gates immediately opened as all of the teams rushed forward.

"What's the plan Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"First we should find shelter and defend it. It's a good thing we have you on our team Hinata-chan. So were going to be relying on you the most not only for reconnaissance but also for medical purposes." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded. "So can you search for a cave of some sort first please? If possible a cave that is difficult to locate but very resourceful?" Hinata nodded activating her byakugan. After about 10 minutes of moving around Hinata smiled at her newly found discovery.

"Got something." Said Hinata.

"A cave?" asked Akira hopping over a branch while looking behind them.

"Not just a cave… An underwater cave…. We have to get closer but I'm pretty sure it's in the middle of that river and its fresh water along with lots of fish…"

"Good work Hinata-chan." Complimented Akira smiling.

"Yeah that's my girl!" shouted Naruto getting a whack from Akira telling him not to shout. But it still made Hinata blush from their comments.

They soon reached a long river and dived into it and after about a minute of swimming they soon reached a circular opening. They slowly poked their heads through the water surface to look around and saw that it was deserted and a perfect place to camp. They got out of the water and placed their gear on the floor and began to exam the medium sized cave that easily fitted all 3 of them. Hinata's eyes soon came across the dark wall that had a little bit of light coming out from it.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered. "Akira-kun." Both boys looked at her and then at the wall she was staring at. Akira took out his kunai and began to dig into the wall soon revealing a small blue statue. "I guess that's what we have to look for." Akira and Naruto nodded happy about their easy break.

"Alright. Our first mission for today is to get supplies." Said Naruto. "Akira do you think you can get a huge amount of wood for our fire? I'll go get some food like fish and such while Hinata I would really like it if your scouted the area around here and stayed very close in case you run into any enemies." Both of them nodded. "And Hinata will be keeping the artifact." Hinata was surprised by that!

"But Naruto-kun shouldn't you or Akira-kun keep the artifact?" she asked nervously.

"No because in case we do get attacked then Naruto and I are probably the best at distracting the enemy thus letting you escape. Plus your clan's attacks can help you get away safely like your kaiten and if you are attacked by a few people then you can always use your 64 points of divinity." Said Akira. Naruto just simply nodded as if he everything his best friend was about to say making Akira shake his head.

"Alright let's do our stuff!" said Naruto. Both of his friends nodded before jumping back into the water and separating to do their tasks.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Sakura was jumping from tree to tree with Choji and Ino following her.

"So what first Sakura?" asked Choji.

"Hmmm. We should try to get some shelter. I think we might be in for a storm soon." Said Sakura looking up at the clouds. "Since we don't have any abilities that can find shelter we may need to search the old fashion way. But I don't want us splitting up since we don't really fight well separated." Both of her team mates nodded at her idea. They continued to search until there was a loud voice in the air.

"The jounin hunting teams have been let into the facility! Good luck to you all!"

"Great… We haven't even found our shelter yet…" said Sakura. "Come on guys we have to pick it up!" After about another hour they soon found a little cave through the pouring rain that was unoccupied. "Alright. We will rest here for tonight start a fire and I'll make a gen jutsu making it look like a regular hole in the wall." Both of the nodded and soon enough a huge fire was started to warm everyone.

In another part of a forest 2 teams from the mist had just found an artifact and were camping out while making dinner.

"It's great we already found an artifact. Now we have to get a jounin crest." said one of the mist ninja's. "Who's keeping the artifact?"

"Well since our team found it we should keep it." Said the leader of his team.

"You're an idiot Kane did you forget we helped you!"

"You're the ones that wanted to come along!"

The two teams began to bicker endlessly oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. The chuunin's suddenly felt a presence around them and got into a defensive position.

"Everyone follow my lead." Said Kane.

"Why should we?" asked another. "For all we know you're just using us so you and your team can be promoted to jounin!"

"Damn it trust me!"

"Forget it we are going solo!"

Suddenly the person who had just spoken got struck in the neck making him go unconscious. The 2 team mates seeing that their allies had just struck their leader, turned around and attacked Kane's team. After about a minute of fighting Kane and one of his team mates were faced off against one mist ninja that was suppose to be their ally. They were about to attack once again when they were surrounded by 3 ninja's.

"What the!" said Kane. He cursed under his breath.

"Well looks like you all just proved that our test is quite effective…" One of them said.

"You jounin's were watching us the whole time!" said one of the chuunin's.

"That's right… Nap time…" Before the chuunin's could react all three were knocked out. "Damn let's get this crap back to base…"

The next day Hinata was packing the food and firewood that Akira and Naruto had brought the previous day. Hinata heard the water at the end of the cave begin to make noise causing her to take out a kunai and prepare to attack if it was an intruder but all she saw was a boy with sunglasses getting out of the water.

"Naruto isn't back yet?" asked Akira.

"No. I'm starting to get worried. You were both out for a long time."

"How long?" asked Akira warming himself at the fire. Hinata sat down next to him.

"You were late by 2 hours." Said Hinata making Akira surprised.

"That's weird… Naruto is usually never late by 2 hours… I must have lost track of time as well sorry about that." said Akira. The water at the end of the cave began to make noise making both of them get up and get ready for the attack. But the person who came out of the water surprised them even more.

"Yumi!" asked Hinata. "What are you doing here?" Although Hinata knew Yumi was apart of the Akatsuki she had grown a strong friendship with the teenager and in such a short amount of time as well. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" she said kindly. "I have been following you since the beginning of the exam! I saw that you went into the river so I wanted to know what you guys were doing. Plus the artifacts we're looking for are usually in caves that are difficult to find."

"Well we found one artifact in here already so they have to know this cave exist." Said Hinata.

"Well won't hurt to check it out." Said Yumi cheerfully before going to the wall and examining it. Suddenly a red aura surrounded her as she struck the wall hard making a hole. Akira and Hinata looked closely as the Akatsuki member pulled a lever and a portion of the wall opened. "Do you guys want to get the artifact now?" Akira and Hinata looked at each other.

"What about Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Okay this is what well do." Said Akira. "Wait for him out here for an hour if he doesn't come back then join us okay? Well see what's inside first." Hinata nodded.

"Be careful then you 2." She whispered. Akira and Yumi nodded as they disappeared into the tunnel.

The wind outside blew gently across a huge open field where 2 figures stood looking at each other.

"Finally found you…" said one of the teenagers.

"I can understand why you're mad but I never thought that you had this much hate in you…" said the other.

"You had everything that I didn't have. You had a family, people admired you, friends, a teacher that wanted to teach you everything, and someone who even loved you. And you threw it all away!" the other shouted. "And for what? For a stupid thing like revenge and power…" The teenager looked at his former team mate whose eyes were full of anger. "Well I guess its time for a rematch… And this time I won't hold back you traitor! You're going to be on the ground this time Sasuke!"

"Well see about that Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

Both teenagers soon got into their fighting styles as the wind blew leaves past them awaiting the huge battle that was about to take place.

Thanks for all of your reviews everyone. Now to answer some questions.

You'll learn where the new group came from soon. The artifact's can't restore chakra unless it is the demon that uses it. And of course Kyuubi knows where his artifact is but he'll be coming back later. And I'll also consider some Akira-Yumi pairing. I already explained what Yumi wanted with Sakura but we'll see if Naruto will forgive his former team mate. Romance will come later.

Also I'm going to give you a pretty obvious preview of what will happen a few chapters later. But since I am ahead of all of you by maybe 4 or so chapters I need to know some information from you guys.

Voting time… Naruto need's a team but I'll let you all decide on who his team will consist of… Now try to limit it to 6 or 7 including Naruto but if you want to suggest more then go for it. But remember Naruto's team is your decision so try to make it look nice hehe. There will also be a surprise character later. Now everyone please vote or else i'll choose the teams myself and make it balanced. Thank you all

Akira (Haven't decided yet but he will probably be default)

Neji

Kiba

Shikamaru

Hinata

Choji

Sasuke (Maybe…)

Sakura

Lee

Shino

Yumi. (Haven't decided yet but she will probably be default)

Itachi( hahah Yeah right… Don't choose this guy...)

Ino

TenTen


	16. Round 2 The rematch begins

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 16

"This is one creepy tunnel." Said Yumi.

"What? An Akatsuki member afraid of a little tunnel like this?" asked Akira which was very unlike him, making Yumi stick her tongue out at him. They suddenly heard several noises coming deeper from the cave. Akira kept leading the way while Yumi followed him looking behind them. Akira soon gently stopped Yumi making her turn around. "Traps…" Yumi looked below them and saw that the ground was rigged with several wires. "The question is what kind of traps."

Both he and Yumi jumped to a safe distance from their first trap while Yumi threw a kunai at the wire cutting it. Suddenly several dozens of kunai's flew out and hit the dirt.

"That's not so bad…" said Akira. Suddenly a huge stream of fire struck the ground where the kunai's were making a crater into the soft ground and melting the kunai's. Yumi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay I take it back… I guess we better be careful." Akira made an earth bunshin and told it to walk in front of them. The elemental bunshin made it about 20 steps before it was hit by dozens of shirikens and pinned to the ground by an earth jutsu. "So much for getting rid of all the traps for us. I guess we should just proceed with caution."

"By all means… You first." Said Yumi biting her index finger. Akira nodded and began to lead the way…

**Scene change **

"What's wrong dobe? You actually need people so you can continue to get stronger?" asked Sasuke grinning. "You were always alone because you have always been weak!" Naruto began to look down. "You were nothing! Deadlast! You have never knew the true feeling of pain!" This really got Naruto angry making him looked at Sasuke.

"Is that right?" asked Naruto. "I have probably felt more pain then you have ever imagined! But at least when I have people that I love and care about I can protect them unlike you! Someone who is obsessed over power coulden't even stop the one man that killed all of your precious people! I guess after this fight we will really know who's the closest to killing Itachi!"

When Naruto mentioned Itachi's name Sasuke's eyes widen as he charged towards Naruto screaming in rage. Sasuke threw his fist towards the blond's face who got into his fighting stance.

"You tai jutsu may have improved but mine is still better!" shouted Sasuke. His fist was only about 2 inches from Naruto's face when the he saw the blond give off a smirk. Suddenly Sasuke's attack only hit air when Narutos face disappeared.

"Well see about that…" shouted Naruto. He had just ducked under Sasuke's punch and then punched the Uchiha right in the chin sending him crashing several feet away.

"How do you feel traitor?" shouted Naruto in rage.

_"That had to have been a lucky punch! There's no way he can be better then me at anything!" thought Sasuke angrily. "I will beat him in Tai jutsu!"_

Naruto got into his attack stance once again as Sasuke charged towards him. Naruto attempted to punch his former team mate but it was countered easily by Sasuke but Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke back before the raven haired boy could react. Sasuke was beginning to get even angrier. But Sasuke has even less time to think when Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke and uppercutted him sending the raven haired boy into the air. Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the ribs hard making the Uchiha scream out in pain but he was stopped immediately when Naruto struck him in the face constantly until he could no longer stay in the air and gave Sasuke one last hard kick in the head sending him rolling on the ground. Naruto watched silently as Sasuke slowly got up and whipped the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

"That's it…" said Sasuke. Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan in anger and just stood his ground looking at Naruto.

_"There is some kind of trick to this…" thought Naruto._

**"Looking at the last battle it seems as if he could see the future." Said Kyuubi.**

_"What!" thought Naruto. "Where have you been anyway?"_

**"Sleeping now shut up and listen to me." Said Kyuubi. "Every time you attack him his eyes seem to always be a few steps ahead of you so he can counter you easily, you have to find a way to neutralize his sharingan."**

_"How am I going to do that!" thought Naruto angrily._

**"I don't know figure it out yourself!" snarled Kyuubi.**

"Great…" whispered Naruto. He quickly charged towards Sasuke kicking and punching but he was soon tripped making him fall onto the ground and then kicked in the stomach making him skid back.

"There's no way you can defeat my sharingan dead last." Said Sasuke confidently. He quickly ran towards Naruto and began to attack him to find that all of his attacks were being blocked easily before he was sent flying from a punch that landed on his stomach.

"Seems like your tai jutsu is nothing but defensive fighting eh traitor?" said Naruto full of hate. Sasuke cursed at him before performing several seals. Naruto quickly charged at him with amazing speed.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu! (Water Explosion) A huge cyclone began to form from the little lake on Sasuke's right and shot out towards Naruto who also began to form several seals.

"Katon ryuuka no jutsu!" (dragon fire technique) shouted Naruto.

A huge line of fire came from Naruto's hands and hit the cyclone of water head on causing both spells to cancel each other out and make a wave of black smoke surround the area. Sasuke tried to wave the smoke away but his attempts were futile. Suddenly Naruto's face appeared right in front of him!

"There you are!" shouted Naruto.

He attacked again no caring that his attack would have probably been countered. But surprisingly his punch struck Sasuke right in the head! Naruto quickly followed up his punch by kicking Sasuke 2 times and then punching him once again in the stomach making the raven haired boy double over. Sasuke quickly recovered by using both of his hands to stead him on the ground and kicked Naruto in the air making the boy land a few feet away.

"_Why did that attack succeed but the others didn't…" thought Naurto._

"**Kid! Are you really that stupid! After all that time training…" said Kyuubi.**

"_Shut up you stupid fox I'm in the middle of something!" thought Naruto angrily._

"**It's his eyes you stupid brat. In the smoke he couldn't see your eyes so his Sharingan can't predict your moves…" said Kyuubi.**

"_So I have to get rid of my eyes…" thought Naruto. "How… Unless I have to…" _

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto analyzing the situation.

"_He must have figured out that I can counter any attack he throws at me…" thought Sasuke smiling._ But that smile was shortly lived when he saw what Naruto did next. The blond ninja silently took off his forehead protector and then tied it over his eyes!

"Don't you dare underestimate me loser!" shouted Sasuke running towards him. He saw an opening on Naruto's right side since Naruto's head was looking toward the left. Sasuke was about to attack Naruto when suddenly his former team mate's head turned to stare right at him.

"Found you!" shouted Naruto and kicked Sasuke right in the face knocking him to the floor. "My senses are quite advance traitor so don't think this is going to be an easy battle!"

With that said Naruto then raised his leg high into the air and smashed it down upon Sasuke's back making the raven haired boy yell out in pain. Naruto brought his other leg down but it was caught by Sasuke and flung away. Sasuke quickly tripped Naruto with one leg and attempted to get up but Naruto flipped back on his feet and punched at Sasuke's face missing him by a hair.

_"Shit this is harder then I thought." Thought Naruto._

The blond was suddenly struck in the face by Sasuke and then struck in the ribs by Sasuke's knee making him spit out some blood. Naruto quickly punched Sasuke back once more and charged at him but stopped when he felt a gust of air.

_"He jumped away somewhere…" thought Naruto._

"This is the end Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto already fed up with sensing where Sasuke was put up his forehead protector back to its original place. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Sasuke's black markings begin to come out of his curse seal and covered his body. Naruto quickly jumped up onto a tree a few meters away from Sasuke and then lifted his pant legs making Sasuke curious to what was doing. The raven haired boy soon heard ripping sounds and saw that Naruto took out 2 black straps.

"Are those weights Naruto?" asked Sasuke laughing. "Trying to be like Lee?"

Naruto only smirked at his over confidence. Naruto then threw the weights at the tree's next to him crushing them from the seer weight and then made a huge crater when the straps reached the ground. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw this but they widened even more when Naruto let go of his pant legs and lifted his sleeves revealing 2 more straps that he took off and threw to the ground making 2 more craters. Naruto grinned seeing Sasuke's facial expression.

"_This time I won't hold back!" thought Naruto angrily_. _"I'll fight him with everything I have I won't even think about rationing my stamina!" _He soon felt his anger rising even more thinking about the time that this traitor defeated him and when he found out that 2 of his friends nearly died to bring Sasuke back!

"Here I come traitor!" shouted Naruto dashing towards Sasuke who used his Sharingan looking at the blond ninja's eyes.

"Bring it on dead last!" screamed Sasuke right back at Naruto.

Naruto started off the attack with several punches that Sasuke could barely see but he predicted this and barely evaded them hitting Naruto once in the jaw as hard as he could but he was amazed when Naruto simply took his attack and struck him right in the face making him fall to the floor from the blond's strength. Sasuke got up again to avoid several other attack's from Naruto and counter attacked once again but the result was Naruto taking the hit once again and attacking Sasuke once more not giving him time to predict Naruto's next moves.

"_So that's his plan…" thought Sasuke. "He is just giving me a punch after I counter his attacks. His speed is amazing… I hate to admit it but his tai jutsu far exceeds my own… I'll just have to use nin jutsu on him!" _

Sasuke soon jumped far away from Naruto and landed right onto a tree.

"Running already traitor?" asked Naruto. Sasuke only smirked.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" (Shadow replication). Soon seven Sasuke's appeared on the tree.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" (Shadow replication). Shouted Naruto but instead of 7 Naruto's appearing there were at least 50 on the ground that all jumped up towards Sasuke. The 7 Sasuke's that were up in the tree quickly jumped of other tree's surrounding his former team mates' Kage bunshin's.

"Katon Inferuno no jutsu." (Inferno) A huge wave of fire soon came out of Sasuke's hand as he blew as hard as he could destroying every single kage bunshin that Naruto had made.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu! (Mythical Fire Flower) shouted Naruto.

The blond ninja blew hard and began to rotate in a half circle sending dozens of fireballs at the tree's destroying 5 of Sasuke's kage bunshin's but his jutsu was interrupted when one of Sasuke's clones struck him from behind making him stumble forward and was then attacked by 2 more Sasuke's sending him flying a few feet back from a strong kick.

"_Kage Bunshin is just going to be a waste of Chakra…" Thought Naruto._

Naruto quickly back flipped and threw a dagger at an attacking Sasuke making it disappear in smoke.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke once again making 5 clones that quickly hid within the tree's.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!" (Water Dragon blast) Shouted one Sasuke.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" (Stream of fire) shouted another Kage bunshin.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu! (Mythical fire flower)

"Fuuton Furyuukiri! (Wind dragon blades)

"Doton Doryou Dango!" (Mud cannonball)

Naruto's eyes widen hearing Sasuke perform so many destructive nin jutsu's all at once.

"_This is going to take a lot of chakra out me but I don't care anymore!" thought Sasuke angrily. _

Naruto was cursing under his breath thinking of a way out of this mess seeing how water began to form behind one of Sasuke's kage bunshins while 2 other kage bunshins was about to blow a huge stream of fire and several powerful wind blades that could pretty much throw him out of the battle and finally there were 2 kage bunshin's ready to fire jutsu's that pretty much were meant to keep him running and escaping at the same time. Naruto readied himself for a huge attack but at the same time had one thought.

"_I'm going to get hit by at least one of that traitor's jutsu's and its going to hurt like hell…" thought Naruto. _

Naruto quickly back flipped to avoid a huge dragon of water that went crashing down at the location making a huge crater. The blond nin then ducked to avoid 2 wind blades that cut the tree's, he stand in front of right in front of, right in half! Naruto then jumped high into the air to dodge 4 more blades that flew right past him cutting anything in their path. Naruto barely saw the huge stream of fire heading his way. Naruto dodged to the right but was slightly burnt even though he was hit.

"_Damn! Even though I dodged the Karyu Endan I was still burned…" thought Naruto. "That stuff is really hot!"_

Naruto was then struck in the back with several fireballs making him yell out in pain. Naruto then began to throw defensive punches towards several mud balls that were speeding towards him but he was eventually hit by those as well making him cough up blood and fall onto the floor where Sasuke stood on a tree looking at him with a satisfied grin…

Thanks everyone for your reviews now this is what I have so far for the teams that are for sure. In addition to that I made the teams 6 to 7 because think about it would you walk into a demon lair that is being guarded with 4 ninja's? Or would you rather have the exception and get more men. Same situation goes here.

Naruto, Akira, Hinata and Yumi are for sure. Wonder why no one likes Neji… Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba along with Shino also seem to be fighting for their spots so up to you guys. I might not put in Shino because I might have plans for him later.

As for IzanagiMikoto Yeah I am letting Sasuke off a little easy and don't worry his seal is still there but of course Kyuubi is still around as well…

For Ero-jounin I kind of made the 128 points of divinity a little more time consuming since she has to slowly turn her waist to the right to make the proper stance but 64 hits of divinity doesn't need that. Or else yeah if the 128 points didn't need time to prepare of course you would use it constantly hahah.

For The white dwarf thanks for your comments and I did miss Anko's cure seal. I'll be sure to add more detail about Sasuke leaving Orochimaru later.

I'll also try to make the fight scenes better and more exciting.

And last for Kitsune-Ita sorry about that man heheh. I thought it was a good cliffhanger but I guess I was wrong. I'll try not to do that again.

Well thanks everyone for your reviews.


	17. how much to sacrifice for an objective

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 17

"This is your powerful demons defense?" asked Akira. "We've been traveling through this stupid tunnel for half an hour with nothing to do but jump away from traps…"

"Maybe that was the demons plan? To make any enemies impatient?" wondered Yumi out loud.

"I guess…" said Akira catching a kunai without even looking at it. "For all we know the hunters already know about this location and are going to come here last because its so damn boring…"

"Enough of your complaining…" said Yumi smiling. "What's that?" Yumi and Akira quickly stopped to see a small entrance in the wall. "Maybe that's where the artifact is?"

"Maybe won't know till we go inside right?" said Akira he slowly took the lead with Yumi following him.

Inside the wall was a huge clearing the size of a circle that made them look like small ants from above and at the opposite end stood a blue gem on a statue that held it high in the air with both hands.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Yumi walking forward. Once Akira and Yumi had gotten into the middle of the circle the entire room began to shake.

"You just had to say that didn't you…" said Akira. Both warriors got into their fighting stances and began to look around fully alert of their surroundings. "I can only make 4 elementals at a time so I'll use Kage bunshin to strengthen our numbers…"

Suddenly humongous hands began to sprout from the ground shaking the entire area.

"What on earth!" said Yumi taking out a kunai.

Akira was soon joined by all 4 of his elementals (2 earth, 1 water and 1 fire).

"Kage bunshin no ju-" Akira was quickly interrupted when a bolt of blue lightning struck his back making him scream out in pain. Yumi was at his side immediately.

"You okay?" asked Yumi. Akira slowly nodded.

"I felt like I was being drained of my chakra…" said Akira. He slowly got up once again and performed several seals. "Katon Karyuu End- Ahhh" Another bolt soon struck him in the back making him collapse on the floor once again.

"It seems like we can't use any jutsu's that increase our numbers too dramatically or damage in a wide range." Said Yumi.

"That's not good… Let's get this over with…"

"I can only use 2 auras at the moment." Said Yumi. "I'll increase our strength and speed!" She was soon surrounded by a red and yellow aura that made Akira feel stronger and faster.

Within a few moments 3 huge giants appeared right in front of them made up of 8 arms on each side of their 15 foot bodies. Akira and Yumi looked in awe as they stared at the cold eyes of their new enemies. Akira made the first move by throwing 5 shirkien at the giants that was easily caught and thrown back.

_"Looks like they aren't only made of hard stone but their reflexes are excellent as well…" thought Yumi. "Hopefully they don't have any powerful ranged attacks."_

Akira quickly back flipped away just in time to dodge the stone hand that had just made a crater where he was previously standing. One of Akira's earth bunshin's quickly jumped into the air and struck one of the giants in the head making it stumble back which another was punching its mid section. But unfortunately Akira's other elemental bunshin's weren't doing as well for his water bunshin was constantly being stepped on and when trying to reform it was stepped on once again and his fire bunshin, which was no where near as powerful as his earth bunshin, had just been struck and exploded right in the 3rd giant's face causing it to fall down. Yumi ran as fast as she could leaving behind a red and yellow streak, jumped into the air and kicked a giant in the head also making it stumble.

"Get the artifact and let's get out of here!" shouted Akira. He had just jumped onto a wall and stuck onto it to prevent being hit once again by another hand. "These things are so annoying!"

He soon gritted his teeth and was almost immediately surrounded by a thin black aura. Akira screamed in rage and hit the golem closest to Yumi making it stagger back. Yumi was rushing towards the artifact when she saw several needles begin to zip past her. She turned her head a bit to the right and saw that a giant had just stomped one of Akira's earth bunshin's into the ground and began to fire a barrage of needles from its mouth right at her. She quickly flipped into the air to avoid being it but a needle grazed her arm making her wince in pain. She soon began to feel a strange feeling in her stomach and a burning sensation where she was grazed.

"What the hell?" Yumi thought looking at the little red line where the needle had grazed her and was amazed when it began to emit a little bit of smoke. "What kind of poison is this!"

"Akira watch out for the needles they are coded with a very powerful poison!" shouted Yumi dodging another flurry by cart wheeling with one hand. Yumi was running up the stairs towards the artifact when she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see how Akira was fairing. Her eyes widened when she saw that Akira was surrounded by a black aura and evading at incredible speed while 2 giants fired poisonous needles at him. All of his bunshins had just been destroyed and since he was so busy evading the poisonous needles he couldn't even summon up any more help. She then caught sight of the third giant slowly running towards Akira from behind!

"_Should I help Akira or get the gem!" thought Yumi. _

_Flashback_

"Yumi no matter what happens you are to get that forbidden scroll understand?" said Itachi. Yumi nodded. She, Itachi and Kisame were standing outside of a small temple in the stone village for Yumi's first mission in the Akatsuki.

"Alright let's go…" said Itachi.

All 3 Akatsuki members flew from one building and onto the temple and began to work on the locks to get inside from the top. Once the three ninja's carefully made it inside the dark building lights suddenly blinded them from all directions and all the entrances were sealed in earth shielding jutsu's.

"Ambush…" said Itachi. All three criminals were quickly surrounded by at least 50 skilled stone ninja's. "Spread out and get what we came here for!"

Yumi screamed in rage and was quickly surrounded by a yellow and red aura making her and her team mates faster and stronger. She quickly threw a kunai at a ninja in front of her making him jump out of her way as she went closer to the scroll. She quickly looked up to see 5 stone ninja's preparing to use earth jutsu's on her when they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" (Stream of Fire) Shouted Itachi. A huge lone of fire quickly connected with the 5 stone ninja's burning the life out of them.

"Got you murder!" shouted a chunnin stabbing Itachi in the throat.

"Itachi-san!" shouted Kisame.

The missing nin made a huge half circle with his blade cutting 6 ninja's and draining the chakra of 5 more. Yumi's eyes widened when she saw Itachi explode killing at least 10 ninja's! Yumi had just flipped over a ninja and shoved a kunai right in his throat.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" said Itach calmly. He slowly opened his eyes and made 5 men scream almost immediately.

"Itachi the stone kage!" said Kisame. Itachi turned around after breaking a stone nin's neck and sure enough a man with a white robe and a grey hat came into the room.

"You missing nin's have some nerve coming into my village and trying to steal our ancient scroll." He said. "I will stop you…"

Kisame quickly raised his Samehada and tried to hit stone kage but the leader quickly moved aside and kicked Kisame so hard that he flew into a wall. Kisame looked up and was face to face with the leader of the stone village. Kisame tried to punch the man but was shoved into the wall once again making him spit out a little blood. The kage struck Kisame once again in the stomach and kicked Samehada out of the mist nin's hand.

"Kisame-san!" shouted Yumi. She saw that they were fighting right below her as she ascended the stairs to the artifact that was about 2 minutes away from her.

"Keep at the artifact!" said Itachi who was running towards Kisame but was cut off by 20 stone nin's. Yumi looked at her comrade who was running and flipping around with the stone kage following close behind him.

"Suiton Suikoudan no-" Kisame was about to form his seals when he was struck in the head causing him to fall down onto the ground.

"Doton Iwayado Kuzushi! (cave in crusher) shouted the Stone Kage hitting the ground with his right hand.

Itachi saw that there were dozens of boulders coming from the destroyed ceiling that approached his comrade who was too weak to run away. Itachi also had his hands full taking on 10 jounin's. He then saw something that made him grit his teeth. One boulder had hit Kisame's leg making him yell out in pain. Right before the rest of the boulders killed Kisame Yumi had kicked the stone kage from behind, threw the boulder still on Kisame's leg away and grabbed the missing nin just as the rest boulders made craters into the ground. Yumi continued to carry Kisame killing a jounin that Itachi was fighting.

"Let's go…" said Itachi seeing the scroll still in its protective place. He also saw a huge number of ninja's coming into the building. Within 30 minutes the three akatsuki members were sitting in front of a fire. Itachi looked at Yumi who was putting a splint of Kisame's leg. He slowly walked over to Yumi who had just tied the last rope to Kisame's splint to keep it in place. Yumi looked up at Itachi who hit her on top of the head making her wince in pain. "I told you to get the scroll! You dare disobey me!"

"Kisame was in trouble!" said Yumi defensively.

"He would be telling you the same thing." said Itachi. "This is an organization that puts the mission above anything else." Yumi stood up to Itachi who looked down at her brown eyes. She began to walk away and took something out from her bag.

"I wonder if you would be saying what you are saying if we had left you behind." Said Yumi with that she threw a scroll at Itachi's feet. The Sharingan user looked at the scroll and saw that it was kept closed with a stone village seal. "I'm not like you Itachi-san. I know you think I am unworthy for the Akatsuki but I can care less… My team mates are the only thing I have close to a family… Today I nearly lost a team mate for the mission…"

_End of Flashback_

Akira was now rolling on the floor quickly avoiding the needles that were strike the floor a few inches from his position as he rolled. He then pushed hard on the floor with his arms popping him into the air. Akira flipped and threw 4 daggers at the giants hitting their eyes. Suddenly the giant struck Akira from behind pinning him into the wall making him cough up a little bit of blood. Akira tried to get himself free but the giant only pushed him into the wall more crushing him. The giant soon stumbled when Yumi struck him in the head.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique)" shouted Yumi on the giants head.

"_I'm going to pour as much chakra as I can!" thought Yumi._

There was a huge poof of smoke and in an instant the giant that was holding Akira let go for it was crushed under a huge eagle! Akira landed on the floor and was struggling to breath and began to heal his chest. Akria's aura began to burn once again as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Summoning technique)" shouted Akira. A huge wolf the same size as the giants also appeared beside eagle. "Get rid of them please." Gasped out Akira. The wolf nodded as Akira jumped away. Both animals tackled their enemies to the walls when Yumi came down and helped Akira up.

"You okay?" She was expecting a lecture on how she was an idiot for not going for the artifact. Yumi then saw her own reflection through Akira's sunglasses as he looked at her.

"Yeah… Thanks…" said Akira smiling. Yumi was shocked at first but soon smiled back. "Let's get that artifact and get the hell out of here…"

They began to run up the stairs hearing the growling and breaking of walls as the giants and animals battled constantly. Yumi soon jumped up to the pedestal and took the gem making it glow bright blue. She then put it in her bag and began to climb the stairs down with Akira when they saw 2 huge poofs of white smoke! The giants who were pretty much destroyed (No legs and arms were broken.) looked at the 2 intruders and fired several needles towards them. Yumi and Akira barely dodged the income needles but Yumi saw there was another flurry headed right for her that she couldn't dodge! But Akira quickly grabbed her and flung her back blocking several needles with his kunai.

"Thanks Akira." She said panting. She looked at his back and saw that he was panting rapidly. "Akira?" She slowly turned him around and what she saw next horrified her. There were at least 6 needles in Akira's chest. "Oh my god!" She quickly carried him off and hid behind a boulder just as the sharp needles struck the rock. "Akira hurry! You have to heal yourself!" Yumi quickly pulled out the poisonous needles and waited for him but he didn't move at all.

"I don't have any healing jutsu's that can remove poison…" he whispered. He could feel his strength leaving him quickly for his black aura had just died down to nothing.

"Hey don't you have healing abilities from your curse seal or something!" cried Yumi. For some reason she didn't want to lose him… She felt like she had finally found some one close to her and it was unfair that he may leave her so soon.

"The poison is working too quickly…" said Akira.

Yumi soon heard the needles firing once more but this time they were high in the air and losing altitude heading right for her and Akira! She got her kunai ready to defend against the attack but knew there was no way she could block every single one! She thought about using the water barrier but it didn't have a roof and it wouldn't only protect her anyway! Suddenly something grabbed her hand and the next thing she knew she was in the air traveling away from where she was previously standing and Akira was in the air next to her! Yumi flipped once and landed on the ground softly catching Akira as well. She then looked at who threw her away from danger and smiled.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" (Swirling wind rotation)

There was suddenly a huge blue tornado that blocked every single needle and also sent the huge boulder that Yumi was previously hiding behind into a giants head destroying it.

"Hinata-san!" shouted Yumi happily. Yumi and Hinata quickly charged towards the last giant's head which was pretty much defenseless and took it apart piece by piece. "Hinata-san help Akira! His body is full of poison from the needles!"

Hinata's eyes widen and went over to Akira who was breathing heavily and sweating like mad. Hinata quickly went over to Akira and placed her hands, which were already glowing bright green, on his heart. Soon Akira's breathing calmed down along with his fever. He suddenly turned on his side and vomited a green liquid which Yumi guessed was the poison.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Said Akira weakly then passed out.

"Is he alright?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah he's fine… He won't be able to do much for a day or so because of the effects the poison already had on him. He just needs to rest." Said Hinata smiling but it was short lived when she looked at Yumi. "I'm sorry it took so long… I should have came earlier but I was beginning to get worried about Naruto-kun and-"

"Hinata-san it's alright…" Interrupted Yumi. "Were all safe… But I'm also guessing that Naruto didn't make it back yet?" At the sound of his name Hinata looked down sadly. "Hey… I'm sure that he is alright… Come on let's get out of here…" Hinata nodded helping Yumi carry Akira by putting his right arm on her shoulder.

I think I'll just make the team like one azn dragon said. I'll be more of a surprise that way. Thanks for all of your reviews and sorry for the late update. The next chapter will have the conclusion of the rematch between Sasuke and Naruto. You all know how sinister I can be… But who knows.


	18. the conclusion of a long awaited rematch

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 18

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's figure down below seeing his form lying on the dirt motionless. He saw that Naruto's jacket was pretty much completely burnt off except for some pieces of fabric that stuck on his back.

"_That should have taken him down…" thought Sasuke. "He took too much damage that he can't even withstand some lower level jutsu's." _

His eyes soon widened when he saw what happened next. From Naruto's fallen body red chakra began to come out then disappear.

"So he's using his new chakra huh?" said Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"Kakashi…" said Sasuke. Both he and his former sensei were walking down the busy streets of Konoha for their morning patrol.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi reading his perverted book.

"What was that chakra Naruto used?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have seen it before and I want to know where it came from."

"It's not my place to tell you… If you really want to know then ask Naruto."

"Everyone seemed calm when it happened except for me and Sakura! Kakashi tell me what I want to know!"

"Or what? You think I'm stupid Sasuke? Since when have you ever given a crap about Naruto or anyone for that matter?" Kakashi closed his book and looked right at Sasuke. "You just want to know more about Naruto's power because you think you can acquire it yourself. But I'll tell you now that will never happen…" Kakashi continued on his walk reading his book once more leaving Sasuke silent.

"_He seems to know everything I think… But I need more power in order to defeat Itachi!" thought Sasuke._

_End of flashback_

Naruto soon got up surrounded by a thin aura of red chakra. As he got up strips and pieces of fabric from his destroyed jacket began to fall to the floor. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"_Damn him… He just never gives up!" thought Sasuke angrily. "He's also using that chakra again… I guess I'll just have to meet to his level…"_

Sasuke soon gritted his teeth and went into his second stage while Naruto's aura grew in size.

"That was a sweet combo traitor…" said Naruto. His red eyes were now blazing with hatred and rage. Naruto soon disappeared making Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto quickly ran in back of Sasuke and struck him right in the back of the head sending the boy flying. But he was suddenly stopped in mid air making him look down in surprise!

"_What in the world!" thought Sasuke. "His speed is crazy!"_

Sasuke saw a huge red hand grab his ankle and slam him back into the ground. Naruto then picked Sasuke back up and began to punch and kick him making him spurt out blood. But Naruto's punches and kick's weren't ordinary ones because after each attack a hand would shoot out and hit him once again. Sasuke tried to look into Naruto's eyes but the boy quickly closed them and kicked Sasuke once again. Naruto then put his head band over his eyes once again.

"_This should give me a break." Thought Sasuke. _Sasuke tried to punch Naruto when suddenly the area surrounding Sasuke was covered in red chakra. Sasuke's punch was inches from connecting when Naruto caught the punch. _"What!_

"My eyes aren't the only things that can see your attacks… Since you're going to lose soon… I'll tell you what this is. Every time you move in this aura of chakra I can pretty much see you." said Naruto grinning. "Let me show you something I learned in training!" Naruto screamed in rage making fire surround his entire body.

Naruto then punched Sasuke right in the stomach causing Sasuke to be stunned from the sheer strength of the attack. Sasuke also screamed in pain when he felt a burning pain in the area that Naruto hit him in. Naruto then punched him in the face making him begin to fall but he was quickly caught and pulled back into Naruto's fury by a red hand that came out of his left arm. Naruto kicked him once again in the ribs and punched him followed up by 2 more red hands made of chakra striking Sasuke in the chest. By now Sasuke had 2 burning holes in his clothing.

"Burns doesn't it?" asked Naruto which was very unlike him. "This is something new that I learned while training… Took me a year to master it and it looks like it has paid off!"

_Flashback_

Akira was standing with Hinata watching Naruto slowly charge the fire into his hands.

"Don't worry Naruto eventually your entire body should be covered in fire according to your dad's scroll…" Naruto soon punched Akira's earth clone making smoke come out where he just hit it…

_"Now I'll work on my new combo!"_ thought Naruto full of determination. Suddenly his entire body burned with fire surprising Akira and Hinata. _"Of course… Dad told me that it wasn't only about the size of my strength… But it's about the size of my will!"_

Naruto then screamed in fury and charged towards Akira's bunshin ready to make his new tai jutsu combo.

_End of flashback_

"Here it goes!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto started off his attack with one punch in the chin making Sasuke fly back but Sasuke was soon grabbed by a red hand and slammed onto the dirt so hard that he actually flew up once again! Naruto then punched Sasuke once and back flipped backwards kicking the Uchiha into the air. Naruto jumped up and punched Sasuke followed up by another chakra arm coming out of his right arm. Sasuke was defenseless and couldn't think from the constant beating that he was taking.

_"How is he this strong!" thought Sasuke. "I have trained hard too! Have I not gained any power! He is stronger then me! I have to use my jutsu's!"_

"Katon Inf-" began Sasuke but he was punched once again in the gut cutting his words off and at the same time was punched in the nose by another chakra hand.

"Don't even think about it!" said Naruto. "Now for the good part!"

Naruto punched Sasuke into the air and let Kyuubi's chakra grab him once again and slam him into the ground. Naruto then kicked Sasuke back into the air and once again let the chakra throw him onto the ground. Naruto kept repeating the process 6 more times until Sasuke kicked Naruto's arm desperately and ran with all of his speed to get away from the red chakra zone. Naruto made a lunge but missed by only an inch. Sasuke quickly jumped into a tree and hid.

"_What do you think Kyuubi?" thought Naruto._

"_**I think he's pissed off…" said the fox after Naruto barely dodged a kunai that was headed for his heart.**_

"_Damn that bastard!" thought Sasuke angrily. _His shirt was completely burnt off by now. He quickly got out his small first aid kit from his pouch and began to pour ointment on his burns making him grunt in pain._ "How dare he throw me around as if I'm nothing! Now he's done it… We aren't supposed to kill if we don't have to in this exam but forget that he's going to die now!" _

Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and attacked Naruto who easily dodged it and counter attacked the Uchiha causing Sasuke to burst into smoke. A huge stream of fire suddenly appeared making Naruto jumped out of the way. Naruto then heard the sound of lightning and birds. Naruto quickly turned around in mid air and lifted his head band from his eyes to see Sasuke coming right at him with a chidori.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke yelled in rage before shoving his most powerful move into the blonde boy.

"I got you traitor!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke's eyed widened in surprise when he saw the Naruto that he had just hit with the chidori turn into a cloud of white smoke. Sasuke quickly used a branch to flip in mid air to see Naruto and 3 kage bunshins headed right for him! Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at one of the kage bunshin's making it disappear in smoke.

"I'm going to win dead last!" shouted Sasuke making another chidori. "I have a 1 and 3 chance of getting you and I feel lucky!"

"Then go ahead you traitor!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke went right for the middle Naruto but his eyes widened suddenly when the remaining 2 kage bunshins grabbed the middle Naruto and flung him away from danger. "It's over!" Naruto then charged up a rasengan, flipped around so he faced Sasuke's back and began to twirl the ball of chakra above him until it was spinning at an amazing speed. Naruto then threw it right at Sasuke striking him right in the back making the Uchiha scream in pain before crashing into the ground making a huge crater. Naruto landed on the floor panting hard and looking at the unconscious Uchiha. Naruto turned Sasuke around to see his facial expression that seemed to be in pain. There was then the sound of metal hitting the floor. Right beside Sasuke was a Konoha headband with a small scratch mark on it. " I've been saving your headband since the last time we fought… But don't think it stops there traitor…" Naruto lifted his palm. "This is the end for you!" Naruto then charged up a powerful rasengan in the palm of his hand while looking at the unconscious Uchiha with eyes that held hatred for the teenager and yearned for his blood. "I'm the winner this time!" Naruto began to bring his most powerful jutsu down upon Sasuke.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice. Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and thrown against a tree obliterating it when his attack touched the trunk. Naruto who was already hurt slowly got up and shook his head.

"You!" hissed Naruto.

"Naruto what's gotten into you!" shouted the man. "You could have killed Sasuke with that jutsu!"

"Damn it you moron that was the point!" shouted Naruto. "Why do you always protect him when he doesn't want you to? He is just a cold hearted bastard that wants more and more power to avenge his family and doesn't even care who he hurts in the process! He was given everything! Yet he turned it all away and betrayed everyone! So why do you protect him Kakashi!"

"Because everyone deserves a chance to live and be protected… Everyone that has ever loved and protected him is dead Naruto…"

"At least he had someone to protect him when he was small…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Kakashi soon felt a presence near making Naruto curse under his breath before jumping away from a kunai that planted itself in the dirt. Naruto then back flipped away from several other weapons and jumped into a tree to recover.

"There must be at least 5 of them not including Kakashi…" thought Naruto jumping into a new tree without making a single noise.

"Wow Kakashi…" said one of the mist ninja's. "I thought the Uchiha was supposed to be really strong… He looks almost dead to me." The copy ninja looked at the 5 mist ninja's.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You positions are miles away." Said Kakashi checking on his former student.

"We felt a huge chakra presence in this area and came to investigate… This is a jounin exam but we still are responsible for the lives of the chuunin's of other villages." Said the leader whose name was Bunta. "It would look bad if potential jounin's were killed in our village by outside forces." Kakashi nodded. "Let's go capture that brat he looked slow and tired…" The copy ninja slowly nodded feeling sad.

Naruto was panting hard and lowered his chakra level back to normal to rest. He quickly took out a soldier pill and ate it feeling his strength slowly recover but not by much. Naruto suddenly saw a kunai hit the trunk right next to him that had 3 explosion tags attached to it! Naruto quickly jumped away but the explosion threw him into the air and made him land into a large pond. Naruto quickly surfaced to find 5 jounin's surrounding the pond. Naruto sighed in annoyance and stood on the surface with ease.

"Uzumaki Naruto. If you come with us and you won't be harmed." Said Kakashi.

"Ohhhh sounds threatening Kakashi…" said Naruto smiling. "Come on sensei you know I will never surrender without a fight…" Kakashi nodded.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" ( Water explosion skill) shouted a mist ninja sending a side ways cyclone right at Naruto hitting him right in the chest. The mist nin was about to smile when suddenly Naruto burst into smoke!

"Here I come you bastards!" boomed Naruto's voice.

"There must be dozens!" shouted the mist nin who had just performed the water jutsu. His thoughts were soon proven when 40 Naruto's burst into the clearing and began to close in on the jounin's. Bunta saw that 2 of his men were already out of the battle when the boy struck them with a faint blue ball of chakra sending them spinning in the dirt. Bunta quickly back flipped away from several daggers and killed 3 clones throwing kunai's at then and spun with kunai's in each hand taking out 6 more.

Kakashi jumped into the air kicking 4 clones making several poofs of smoke and then grabbed the neck of one and threw him at the last Naruto. Kakashi soon noticed that he, Bunta and one more mist nin were left against 30 more Naruto's that just popped up.

"He must be getting tired since he is using so many Kage bunshin's." said Bunta.

"No he is actually resting probably." Said Kakashi to the two mist ninja's standing beside him. Suddenly a huge flurry of weapons came flying at them followed by dozens of Naruto's who were consumed in flames.

"Suiton Suijin Heki!" (Water barrier) shouted all three jounin's. Soon several whirlpools began to appear within the pond they were standing on and within a few second they were surrounded in a barrier of water deflecting ever single weapon that flew at them.

"_Naruto shouldn't be able to hurt us either…" thought Kakashi. "He's too hurt to make a rasengan as well._

"Don't think you can hide from me!" shouted Naruto in a deep voice making Kakashi begin to panic.

"_Has he let his rage consume him!" thought the copy ninja._

Suddenly 10 Naruto's punched one of the mist nin's water shield making the ninja smile.

"No one has ever penetrated this barrier with tai jutsu before!" shouted the man. "It's useless!"

"Is that right?" said Naruto grinning.

The man's eyes widened when smoke began to come out at a fast rate from his shield!

"Get out of there!" shouted Bunta. Jumping out the way destroying 5 kage bunshin's doing so followed by Kakashi who's eyes were wide seeing Naruto's plan.

"That fire that surround's him has to be damn hot!" shouted Bunta.

Both jounin's saw 10 Naruto's constantly beating the water barrier making it slowly evaporate! The mist ninja who was once protected in the water barrier was in shock when a fist surrounded by fire went right through his jutsu and stopped a few inches from his face!

"_Shit I got to get out of here!" thought the mist ninja who thought he had a lucky break_. Kakashi and Bunta's eyes widened when they saw a huge hand made of chakra suddenly come out of the blonde's fist and strike the mist ninja making him collide into a tree hard knocking him unconscious.

"Hurry now is the time!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto looked up at them but he soon began to hear several rumbling noises and before he knew it about 10 dogs jumped from the ground biting him and also stopping his movement!

"Suiton Hanrai Suigai! (Flash Flood) shouted Bunta.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water dragon blast technique.) shouted Kakashi.

"I won't be defeated by this!" shouted Naruto in rage seeing a huge tidal wave on his right side and a huge dragon made of water on his left side both headed right for him! Naruto increased his chakra screaming in rage…

Well there is the conclusion of the battle sorry it took so long school has been taking a lot of time… Thanks for those who still stick around for reviewing my story.


	19. Naruto's Situation

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 19

Hinata who was building up the fire in their little shelter looked at Yumi who was packing her gear.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" asked Hinata. "You're hurt you should rest a little bit." Yumi smiled at the hyuga before shaking her head.

"I have to go…" said Yumi. "My part is over here. My job is to help you with the artifact and since you have it already I have to leave. Plus what would the examiners say if they see you and Akira with an unknown ninja. You could be disqualified which would make me feel guilty. Be safe Hinata…" Hinata nodded before hugging the Yumi surprising the girl greatly. "Take care of Akira and I'm sure Naruto-kun is fine…"

"Thank you." Said Hinata smiling. "Please travel safely." Yumi nodded and casted one last look at Akira who was sleeping before diving into the water. "Naruto-kun… Where are you?" She son heard a little bit of groaning and saw Akira who was beginning to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks…" said Akira. "Something isn't right though…" He lifted his palm and began to generate black chakra on his hand when suddenly it began to appear and disappear until it just all stopped at once. "Great… What's wrong with my chakra? I can't even make a death dealer."

"The poison was in your body for so long that it affected your chakra control…" said Hinata. "I managed to save your life but I didn't arrive soon enough to prevent all of it damaging effects…"

"How long am I supposed to be like this?" asked Akira.

"A day, two at the most." Said Hinata.

"What day is it?"

"You've been asleep for a whole day so its day four." Said Hinata. "And Naruto-kun still isn't back." Hinata began to bite on her fingers before Akira gently took hold of her wrist.

"I'm sure he's fine…" said Akira. "I can move around so let's go look for him okay?" Hinata as much as she wanted the teenager to stay nodded thinking that her boyfriend could be in more danger and she would need the help if she ran into any jounin's.

Scene change -------------------

Ino who had become quite the expert in swords screamed in rage swinging her blade right the head of a jounin who dodged it easily and kicked her back making her cry out in pain as she hit a tree. Sakura on the other hand was punching and kicking another jounin who kept turning into water indicating that he was using mizu bunshin's. Sakura was beginning to get angry and lifted a tree up with her new found strength that Tsunade had taught her and began to swing it around killing several bunshin's at a time.

"Sakura behind you!" screamed Ino who had just kicked her opponent and back flipped away from several kunai's that struck the ground.

The pink haired girl turned around to see the real mist ninja headed right for her ready to make a fatal hit with his kunai! But suddenly a huge green ball came out and hit the jounin head on sending him right into a tree.

"Thank's Choji!" said Sakura.

She looked over in Ino's directiong to see that the girl had lost one of her swords and was swinging skillfully at the last jounin who was defending her attacks with his kunai. Ino quickly faked a hit to the right making the mist ninja fall for her trap by moving to the right as if he was going to block her sword. Ino quickly launched herself at the man stabbing him in the chest but she was soon soaked in water when the mist ninja dissapeared!

"Suiton Suikoudan no jutsu! (Water shark Blast technique)" shouted the man making Ino turn around in surprise and shock. A huge shark began to form from a pond near where they two were fighting making Ino gasp.

A huge shark soon appeared and headed right for the girl! Choji and Sakura were running towards her at full speed when a figure soon appeared right in front of them and kicked them both back. There was soon an ear piercing scream of pain. Choji looked up in horror and saw that Ino was begin forced to a tree pinned by a shark that was hitting her entire body.

"Ino!" shouted Choji. He began to get up when 2 more mist ninja's blocked his path. "Get the hell out of my way! Baika no jutsu!" (Multi size no jutsu.)

Choji soon grew in size and began to roll towards Ino to help her with Sakura running right behind him. The mist ninja's knew better to stand in front of Choji so all three ninja's jumped away to regroup.

"Ino!" asked Sakura franticly. She slowly lifted Ino's head to see the girl unconscious with several wounds from the powerful water jutsu. Choji was furious now and looked directly at the 3 jounin's who were smiling at him.

"What's wrong fat ass?" asked the jounin that had knocked out Ino in the first place. "Never seen a fallen comrade before?"

"You made a huge mistake…" said Choji dangerously. Choji put his hand in his back pouch and took out a vile that had three pills in it. He quickly took out the green spinach pill and ate it before covering himself with several chains of kunai's. "Baika no jutsu! (Multi size technique) Nikudan Hari Sensha!" (Spiked human cannon ball).

The ninja's were surprised to see a huge spiked green ball headed right for them at amazing speed! Two mist ninja's jumped away just in time but the ninja who had attacked Ino was struck head on cutting him in several areas knocking him unconscious. One of the ninja's cursed under his breath and was about to land on a branch when he saw a pink haired girl already waiting for him with her fist cocked back! Sakura screamed in rage before slamming her fist right into the jaw of her opponent sending him flying into the air and then crashed head first on the dirt. Sakura was about to jump down to help Choji who was rolling around in circles trying to hit his opponent when she saw something shine on the ground taking a closer look her eyes widened in fear.

"Choji stop!" screamed Sakura. But it was too late. Sakura saw under several pieces of grass and leaves there were several explosive notes! Choji soon ran over several of them blowing him into the air! "Choji!"

She quickly looked up at the now normal sized Choji who was in the air. Sakura quickly jumped into the air to catch her comrade when she was struck in the stomach by the last mist nin making her spit out a little blood. The pink haired chuunin quickly flipped around and attempted to kick the man but failed and the result was 2 more punches to the stomach and a hard kick to the chin making her fall to the floor. The mist ninja was about to make a run for her once again when he heard a booming voice.

"Bubun Baika no jutsu! (Partial multi size no jutsu) Arm!"

A huge arm was headed right for the ninja making him quickly jump out of the way just as the hand struck the ground making a huge crater. The ninja jumped into the air once again and saw that Choji had recovered from the explosion.

"_I can't believe that kid recovered so quickly from all of those explosion tags…" thought the mist ninja._

The mist nin then saw Choji running towards him making him take out 2 kunai's before planting them into the teenagers arms making him scream out in pain. The mist nin then picked up Choji and threw the teenager at Sakura who was running up to him from behind. Sakura slowly got up making her wince in pain. She quickly saw that her leg was sprained when Choji fell onto it. With a quick healing jutsu she healed her ankle just enough for her to move and with that done she quuickly picked up Choji, and ran away from the mist ninja who smiled.

"_That cold bitch…" thought the mist ninja. He looked over at the unconscious Ino. "Left her own team mate behind… Even though she saved the stronger team mate its still a cold move…"_

The last mist ninja was making his way towards Ino to take her prisoner when the girl was suddenly replaced by a log!

"What the hell!" shouted the mist nin. "That damn girl…" The man suddenly jumped into the trees to track down his victims.

In a small clearing Sakura was catching her breath looking at her two team mates that she barely rescued. Sakura had already rescued Ino long ago and distracted the mist nin with a bunshin and then after her team mate was safe she went back for Choji transforming a log into Ino to not raise any suspicion. Sakura began to see Ino stir and crawled up to her friend.

"Ino?" asked Sakura softly healing the girl's wounds.

"Sakura?" replied Ino weakly. "What happened!" Ino panicked when she saw Choji who was hurt and unconscious.

"We got beat up badly…" said Sakura.

"Your about to get beat up some more if you don't come peacefully!" shouted a voice in the trees. The mist ninja from before suddenly appeared right before them with a kunai in his hand.

"We can take him together Sakura…" said Ino reaching for her sword but found out that her sheath's were empty. "Crap…"

"Hahaha. You think you could beat me even if you had those stupid things!" laughed the mist ninja.

The ninja then appeared next to both girls and kicked them apart making both of them hit a tree each. The mist ninja then struck Ino in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious and was about to jump away when Sakura caught his foot and slammed him onto the ground making him let go of Ino. Sakura tried to kick him while he was on the floor but the mist nin caught her kick and tripped her. He then picked her up and threw her a few feet away making her land on the dirt with a painful cry.

"Give up girl it's over!" shouted the man running towards her with a kunai.

Sakura tried to get up but fell down painfully closing her eyes. There was suddenly a grunt in front of her making the pink haired girl open her eyes in surprise. Right in front of her was Naruto's friend who was pushing the jounin back!

"Sakura-san…" said a quiet voice. Sakura slowly turned around to see Hinata who was beginning to heal the girl's wounds. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded and looked back at Naruto's friend who had just kicked the mist ninja into a tree making it crack.

"Who the hell are you guys!" shouted the mist ninja. "I guess I'll have to leave you all for now…" he said. The mist ninja tried to run away when he was kicked down by the boy he was fighting a few moments ago. "What! How did you get up there so fast!" The mist ninja then looked down to see that the boy was still in the same place where he had just fought him! "Kage bunshin!" The man didn't have time to respond when a pair of strong arms grabbed him followed by booming voice in the air.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" (Water explosion skill). Shouted Akira. Soon a huge cyclone came right out of the pond and struck the mist ninja head on making him yell in pain and drop to the floor unconscious.

Akira suddenly fell down panting making Hinata run up to him and put her hand softly on his back.

"What's wrong?" the hyuga asked.

"I don't know… That jutsu just now just totally took a huge amount of chakra…" said Akira trying to catch his breath.

"The poison must still be effecting your chakra control so you're putting an unnecessary amount of chakra into your jutsu's."

"Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura. "How did you find us? And where's Naruto?"

Hinata's head dropped hearing her boyfriend's name.

"We were looking for Naruto because he got separated from our group." Said Akira. "We were passing by and Hinata-chan used her blood limit to explore that area and saw your team so we came to lend you a hand."

"Thank you…" said Sakura. Hinata was looking around with her Byakugan.

"More patrols are coming!" said Hinata. "We have to get out of here!"

Akira ran over to Choji and picked the teenager up and began to run towards their shelter that was under water. Akira's earth bunshin picked up Ino and followed Hinata who was helping Sakura.

"Take a deep breath." Said Hinata. Akira soon made 2 water bunshin's that covered the head's of Ino and Choji who were still unconscious before diving into the water. Sakura took a deep breath before jumping in with Hinata who helped the pink haired chuunin get into the cave.

"Wow this is a crazy hideout." Whispered Sakura who saw the size of the cave. "Have you been attacked here yet?" Hinata shook her head. "Lucky you… So far all of the shelters we found we were attacked about half an hour after we settled in. She then looked at Akira who was making Ino and Choji comfortable so that they could rest.

"I'm going to go out and scout some more Hinata-chan I think my chakra has returned to normal." Said Akira. He walked over to the Hyuga and put his hand on her shoulder while smiling. "Don't worry. I'll find something…" The Hyuga gave him a small smile while nodding. "Oh and Sakura… I believe these are yours…" Akira held out 3 crests that had the mist symbol on it.

Sakura took it gratefully and handed one to Hinata.

"You guys earned this one…" said Sakura. Hinata took the item and nodded at the girl.

"You should get some sleep. I should be back soon." Said Akira before jumping into the pond of water.

About an hour later Akira stopped on a branch to rest when he caught a strange smell. He quickly leapt over another branch and pulled back some leaves to see 6 bodies lying on the floor mutilated making him wince.

"What a barbaric way to fight…" whispered Akira before jumping off once again.

He soon came across a huge wall and jumped on top of a tree to get a better look and saw small building that was being guarded by 4 jounin's. Akira quickly jumped onto the ground and then sunk into it making his way towards the jounin's.

"Hey how many teams are left now?" asked a jounin.

"Intelligence says that there are 15 teams left out of 45." Said one ninja. "Pretty easy… Considering we have 10 of the 20 artifacts…"

"Wow didn't think that the teams would kill each other off so quickly."

"_What the hell! 15 teams left!" thought Akira. "That's insane… It's only the end of the 4th day!"_

"Oh hey!" said one mist ninja excitingly. "Did you hear! A ninja from Konoha beat up the Uchiha from the fire country! I heard it took the copy ninja and 4 mist ninja's to take him out even though the kid was already messed up and we lost 3 ninja's too!"

"Wait a minute… The ninja that has the Kyuubi sealed into him!" said his partner. "I thought he died… Hmmm that's interesting. Who's guarding the kid?"

"I heard it was the copy ninja who use to be the boys teacher, along with 3 other mist ninja's…"

"_Damnit…" cursed Akira. "This isn't good…" _

Thank you all for your reviews and sorry chapters are taking a little longer to come up. I'm really grateful that you people have stuck with me. And I'll try to add some fluff when I can.


	20. The rescue Unknown vs Akatsuki!

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 20

The next morning Hinata was watching over Sakura's team while they slept when she began to hear sounds coming from the water making her jump up in a defensive position but was relieved when Akira came out from the water looking exhausted.

"You had me worried… I didn't think you would stay out all night!" said Hinata. She looked at his tired face that still managed a smile. Akira then went over to his pack to get a bottle of water. "So ummm." Began Hinata but she didn't know how to react. But when she saw Akira's facial expression she knew something bad had happened.

"The jounin's took Naruto prisoner… Apparently he fought Sasuke and beat him but Kakashi and 4 other mist ninja's took Naruto down…" said Akira. "I found where they are probably keeping him but it doesn't look like we are going to be able to get inside very easily."

"What!" said Sakura who had just woken up. "Taken prisoner?" Sakura soon got up and hugged Hinata who was beginning to cry. "So what do we do?" Akira looked at Sakura and then at Hinata.

"I don't know… We still have 2 full days left maybe something will come up." Said Akira. The raven haired boy soon went to a corner and sat down in silence.

"How can you be so calm!" shouted Sakura waking up Ino and Choji. Sakura saw her own reflection through Akira's sunglasses when he looked at her.

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

"Naruto was taken prisoner and his friend is going to go to sleep while Hinata is crying her heart out!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up…" said Akira. "You think I don't want to go in there and get him! You know nothing! There are jounin's in that facility and going in there without a plan is suicide! They capture ninja's to lure their teams into rescuing them and when they fail to rescue their comrades guess what? Everyone fails!" Sakura became silent at his harsh words. "I want to get my best friend out as soon as possible too I really do. But he got into this situation himself by running off and attacking the traitor. He put his whole team at risk and now we're in a bad situation! So shut up and let me think."

With that Akira walked over to the pond in the end of the cave and left. Hinata who noticed her friend leave quickly followed him into the water telling the others that they would be back.

"Akira-kun!" choked out Hinata. Akira who was going to leap onto a branch stopped and turned around.

"Don't worry Hinata. Something will come up… But you go rest." said Akira. With that he jumped into a well covered tree to rest.

By afternoon Akira returned looking at Hinata who was standing and waiting for him to say something.

"You should leave." Said Akira to Sakura's team. "Me and Hinata will get Naruto out."

"What!" said Ino. "I thought you said the fortress was surrounded by Jounin!"

"I know what I said." Said Akira. "Hinata and I can deal with it. Your team shouldn't be involved." With that he picked up all of his equipment including Naruto's and began to walk towards the end of the pond with Hinata quickly running after him carrying her equipment as well.

Akira and Hinata arrived at the base about half an hour later and saw that there were still 4 jounin's patrolling outside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Infiltrate it with Mist ninja uniforms." Said Akira.

"Why don't we just use henge."

"If we do that then they can sense chakra surrounding us giving away our position but if we steal uniforms and stay away from as many guards as possible then we may be able to get to Naruto with no problem. The only thing I haven't thought of yet is how to get past Kakashi and the other mist ninja's guarding Naruto."

"I see…"

"Okay here we go!" Akira took a deep breath before saying. "Katon Housenka no jutsu!" (Mythical flower fire technique). Several fireball's soon shot out and hit the pond making a huge cloud of smoke come out getting the attention of all 4 jounin's that ran towards it.

4 more jounin's soon came out of the building and saw 2 mist jounin's walking towards them.

"What happened?" asked a jounin.

"We were ambushed… Stupid chuunin's." responded the returning jounin who was dirty. "The other 2 went on pursuit."

"Alright we'll take over until the others get back you two go inside and get cleaned up." Said the leader of the new batch of mist nin's. The two jounin's nodded before entering the facility and walking down some stairs entering a huge hall way.

"That was easy…" said Akira. "These guys sure don't know their comrades… Now to find Naruto…"

Hinata who was the mist jounin in disguise next to him nodded. Both of them began to search around the facility which was quite big considering that it was underground. They walked past several jounin's that didn't mind their presence at all as they turned several corners but found nothing. Suddenly they heard a loud scream from down the hall way they were on. Akira and Hinata quickly ran over to a metal door. Hinata soon activated her byakugan seeing right through the door making her eyes widen in horror. Right in front of her eyes ninja's were begin tortured! Although the torture was not life threatening it looked very painful. What she saw next made her nearly break down in tears. Naruto was hanging by his hands that were cuffed by metal chains without his shirt and had several wires taped onto him. She also saw Kakashi looking disapprovingly but still continued to interrogate a stone ninja.

"Where is your hideout?" asked a mist nin. Seeing how Naruto didn't answer he threw a bucket of cold water onto Naruto and turned on what looked like a portable battery making Naruto scream out in pain. A hand on Hinata's shoulders startled her making her pry her eyes away to look at Akira.

"What is it?" he asked. Hinata began to cry.

"Their torturing him!" she cried.

"That's why we are here to get him out alright?" said Akira. Seeing Hinata nod he began to think of a way to get inside to his advantage when he smiled. "How many nin's are in there?"

"Five." She replied. Akira grinned making Hinata wonder what he was up to.

"Here's what were going to do…" said Akira.

Kakashi wasn't having much luck with his chuunin when he heard a very loud knock making him look over at the door where 3 jounin's went over to see who it was.

"What is it?" Kakashi heard one of the jounin's say.

"You have a message." Said a jounin on the other side of the door. A scroll soon slid in from the little slit in the door. The jounin nodded and then closed the opening.

"What is in it?" asked the jounin next to the ninja who had the scroll.

"Not sure." Said the jounin opening the scroll giving a little smoke making Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Wait! Shouted Kakashi.

But it was too late for when the ninja opened the scroll he saw 6 explosion tags attached to the page! There was suddenly a huge explosion so big that the doors had a huge dent in them! Kakashi attempted to wave the smoke away already on his feet. A few moments later the smoke soon cleared away and Kakashi looked around alert along with the remaining mist ninja. Kakashi also saw that the three ninja's who were affected by the explosion were seriously hurt and unconscious. Naruto weakly looked up just in time to see the door begin to move. Kakashi also turned his attention to the door which suddenly just shot forward followed by 2 mist ninja's.

"We'll be taking our team mate back now…" said one of the mist ninja's making Naruto smile.

The remaining mist ninja jumped towards Akira but he was soon intercepted by 10 Hinata's. Akira appeared right in front of Kakashi and struck the jounin right in the chest blowing him into a wall making a dent. Kakashi quickly jumped away from a punch that struck the wall where he once was. Kakashi then climbed up on the wall by channeling chakra to his hands and quickly pulled his forehead protector up to reveal his left sharingan eye. Akira then threw 5 shiriken's at Kakashi who blocked 3 and jumped out of the way to dodge the others.

"You won't get out of here that easily… You entrance probably just called about 20 jounin's to come to this position in the facility." Said Kakashi.

"Don't worry…" said Akira. "I have something waiting for them too… Now enough talking!" Akira threw 2 more shiriken's that were easily dodged by Kakashi. The copy ninja deciding that it was his turn to attack struck Akira in the stomach and then kicked the teenager into the wall.

"I'll stall you long enough for the others to come." Said Kakashi. "You can't beat me and even if you could it wouldn't be nearly fast enough by yourself."

"That's why I could use some help…" said Akira.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he looked at the wall behind Akira to see his own shadow and another shadow right behind him! The copy ninja quickly jumped into the air just in time to dodge a destructive punch. Kakashi quickly stuck onto a wall by channeling his chakra to his hands and feet to see his former student looking at him with hatred in his eyes. Kakashi then saw that Naruto's chains were partially cut and partially forced off. Kakashi then knew Akira's plan.

"_Akira threw those Shiriken's hoping that I would dodge…" thought Kakashi. "He gambled… And since I did dodge the shiriken's they struck Naruto's chains weakening them enough for him to break free… Clever boy… Now I have to fight both of them…" He soon heard several voices in the hallway making him sigh in relief but his relief disappeared when he heard several explosions and the sound of ruble hit the ground. "So much for back up… Must have been Akira's plan… Rig the tunnel with explosion tags…"_

Kakashi saw that Kyuubi's chakra soon surrounded Naruto while a black chakra surrounded Akira both who were looking at him ready to strike. Naruto's wounds were also healing as second's passed making the copy ninja even more anxious. Akira soon leapt towards Kakashi and threw a kick aimed for the jounin's head! Kakashi barely dodged the blow as it hit the wall damaging it heavily. Naruto went up next trying to punch Kakashi but the copy ninja easily caught the attack but he didn't expect what would happen next. A red arm soon came out of the hand, that Kakashi just grabbed, hitting the jounin straight in the head sending him into a wall.

"_What the hell was that!" thought Kakashi_. He didn't have much time to think for he had to quickly move away to avoid several kunai's headed in his direction. Suddenly Akira appeared right in front of Kakashi and struck him right in the head making the jounin stumble back. But Kakashi suddenly felt weaker making his legs shake_. "What the hell just happened!"_ Kakashi then saw a small wisp of blue and green around Akira's right hand. _"That looks like the time when Akira drained that sound nin's life and chakra! That's what he must have just done! He took some of my chakra and life force!"_ Kakashi's theory was soon proven when the wisp of blue and green entered Akira's body. _"Must be that black chakra aura around him… That evil chakra." _

"_Looks like he figured out what my new chakra technique does…" thought Akira. _The teenager soon looked over at Naruto who had an angry look in his eyes. Naruto's body was also surrounded in fire as he prepared to attack the copy ninja who had just recovered. _"Crap he's lost control over himself… But it look's like he mastered his fire tai jutsu..."_

"It's over Kakashi!" shouted Naruto running towards the Jounin and attempted to punch him but missed by inches and struck the wall instead making a huge burnt mark.

"_What the hell! Why is he surrounded by fire!" thought Kakashi. _

He quickly jumped over Akira to avoid being hit and struck the boy in the back of the head making him fall down. Kakashi then jumped to the right to avoid Naruto's punch and then grabbed a metal pipe and lifted himself up to avoid the red chakra hand. The copy ninja began to perform several seals as the boys did the same.

"Suiton Suidan Daitoppa!" (Water bullets) Shouted Kakashi.

"Katon Inferuno!" (Inferno) Shouted Naruto.

"Doton Doryou Dango!" (Mud ball cannon) shouted Akira.

Suddenly several jounin's burst through the doors to see the entire torture room pretty much destroyed and all of their captives were gone. And in front of them were 4 of their own comrades lying on the floor unconscious as well as a konoha ninja with silver hair…

"Damn…" said Bunta. "Everyone search for the missing captives!" All of the mist ninja's nodded and ran in different directions. "Get these ninja's to the medical tents." As the men carried the jounin's Bunta had only one thought in his mind.

"_What happened Kakashi?" thought Bunta._

"Hurry Hinata-chan!" shouted Akira carrying Naruto while pulling Hinata along with him.

She had been cut on the leg leaving a deep gash. Hinata was about to heal it but was interrupted when she saw 4 ninja's following them. Suddenly one of the mist ninja's was tackled by one of Akira's fire elemental's taking him out of the pursuit. Akira hoped the other ninja's would help their comrade but it was no use for they just kept getting closer until they finally cut them off. Hinata was on the ground panting while Akira put an unconscious Naruto down while panting heavily as well.

"Shit…" muttered Akira. "We're in no condition to take them on…"

"Come with us peacefully and you won't be harmed…" said the first jounin.

Before Akira could say anything a huge ball came out of no where and slammed into 2 jounin's plowing them right into a tree knocking them unconscious.

"What the hell!" shouted the leader of the group.

The man suddenly ducked under a very sharp blade and tripped the wielder but saw that she had a second blade and impaled it into his shoulder making him shouted in pain. The second remaining jounin was about to help his leader when a pink haired girl appeared right in front of him and slammed her fist into his stomach making him cry out in pain and double over where she kicked him as hard as she could sending him flying into the air and then landed with a big thud on the dirt. The leader who saw all of his men defeated quickly pulled the sword out of his arm and began to run away when he was punched back into the battle by the boy with sunglasses. He then felt a strong hand strike him in the back of his neck making him black out.

"You guys alright?" asked Choji. Akira nodded while picking Naruto up. "What happened to him?"

"Got in a fight with Kakashi…" said Akira walking over to the river that led to their hideout.

"Yeah sensei is one of the strongest ninja's in Konoha." Said Sakura.

"Actually… I knocked him out…" said Akira before jumping into the water. Once they were all in the cave they put Naruto to bed while Hinata sat next to him.

"So what happened?" asked Sakura sitting around the fire with her team mates and Akira.

_Flashback_

A huge head popped out of the ground and began to fire several powerful mud ball's towards Kakashi while the copy ninja fired several ball's of water that counter Akira's earth jutsu but Kakashi was defenseless against his former student's fire jutsu! Kakashi barely dodged the attack but the result of the fire jutsu hitting the wall behind him caused a huge piece of metal fall onto him knocking the jounin unconscious. Akira then saw Naruto slowly walking towards Kakashi with his kunai in hand.

"Naruto let's go!" said Akira sternly. But the blonde simply shook his best friend's grip off and looked at Akira with his red eyes.

"He deserves to die!" shouted Naruto.

"More are coming Naruto-kun please!" said Hinata desperately clinging onto his right arm. Naruto looked at Hinata sadly with his red eyes. It pained him to see his girlfriend cry like this and it made him feel even worst was that he was the reason she was crying.

"We don't have time for this…" said Akira. He quickly threw a kunai with 3 explosion tags at the entrance making it explode and causing smoke to blow everywhere. The teenager then struck Naruto hard on the neck knocking the boy unconscious. Akira quickly lifted Naruto up and grabbed Hinata's arm before sinking into the ground.

_End Flashback_

The group soon heard a groan from Naruto as he slowly got up and looked around.

"What happened?" asked Naruto he then saw Hinata who was looking at him sadly. "Hinata-chan I'm-"He was interrupted when Hinata just pushed him and jumped into the pond of water and left the cave. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly got up and was about to follow his girlfriend when he saw Akira and his other friends. "Hey guys…" Naruto then looked at his best friend and went over to him. "Akira… Thanks…" Akira nodded smiling making Naruto also smile weakly.

"Naruto." Said a very silent voice. Naruto looked over at Sakura who was behind him nervously. "Umm. I was umm."

"It's okay Sakura…" said Naruto smiling. Her eyes pretty much lit up at what he just said. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again guys… I'll be back." With that said he gave them all one last smile before jumping into the water.

Hinata who couldn't stop crying didn't know why she had just pushed her boyfriend and ran out of there. She was glad that they were together again safe and sound. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone hugged her gently from behind making her close her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said Naruto.

Naruto saw his girlfriend turn around in his embrace and look into his eyes. Night had already fallen upon the couple making Hinata's eyes beautiful when they shined against the moon light. Hinata then put her head against his chest hugging him as tight as she could.

"Why… Why did you leave me like that?" cried Hinata.

"I was stupid… I let my anger get the better of me…" Whispered Naruto kissing her soft forehead. "I won't let it happen again. I'm so sorry. I just-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence when Hinata grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately knocking him onto his back. Naruto moved his hands from Hinata's shoulders to her waist pulled her to him while the hyuga wrapped her arms around his neck. After about a minute both of them pulled away panting. "Whoa… What happened to the shy Hinata-chan?"

"She sleeping…" said Hinata smiling.

Naruto smiled and changed positions where he was on top and kissed her once again in the lips before kissing her neck making her shiver. Hinata was running her hands up and down his back making Naruto remove his flak jacket and putting it at his side. After that was done Naruto waited for Hinata to remove her flak jacket as well before resuming to kiss her.

"I wonder what they are doing…" said Ino.

"You have a boyfriend Ino what do you think?" asked Sakura smiling. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Let's get some sleep tomorrow is the day we become jounin's." Said Akira. "All we need to do is get to an exit…" Everyone nodded before retiring for the night.

**Scene change**

Meanwhile in another part of the world where the region was surrounded by sand two figures fought against the harsh wind intent on their mission when the leader suddenly stopped.

"What is it Itachi-san?" asked one with a huge sword on his back.  
"Their here…" he said coldly.

"Uchiha Itachi I presume?" said a voice in the air. Kisame quickly took out his Samehada and looked forward with Itachi to see 2 figures appear before them one who had a stick on his back while another had bandages and armor on both of his arms and both Unknown members wore black cloaks… "Oh where are my manners. My name is Yamato." Said the Unknown member with a stick on his back. "And this is Koga. Giving you our names is the least we can do before we kill the last members of the Akatsuki… Oh wait… There's one missing… The weaker one… Don't worry we'll have some fun with her…"

Kisame yelled in rage before trying to hit Yamato with his Samehada but the Unknown member simply took out his stick and blocked the sword. Yamato then kicked Kisame back and held his stick in front of him.

"I'll show you how to really handle that sword…" said Yamato smiling. Suddenly his stick began to grown thicken until it turned into an exact copy of the Samehada making Kisame's eyes widen!

Itachi quickly threw a kunai at Koga who easily dodged it not knowing what was coming next.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" (Stream of fire) shouted Itachi he inhaled a huge amount of air and blew the most destructive fire jutsu right at Koga who had no time to dodge. But Koga simply put his hands up, palm's facing towards the fire and right when the flames were about to strike Koga they simply dispersed all around the unknown ninja leaving him harmless! The stream of fire continued to come at Koga but the same reaction would continue to occur! Once the jutsu was over Koga simply smiled at Itachi who cursed the man.

"_What the hell was that?" thought Itachi… "We may have our hands full in this fight…" _

"That was my blood limit." Said Koga. "I am able to add chakra to any nin jutsu or gen jutsu making it unstable. Or I can add my chakra to temporarily control the jutsu. Although I can't control it fully it is enough to send it off course and render it useless as I have just demonstrated…"

"As for my blood limit… My stick here can change into any weapon I please…" said Yamato. "But I think you kind of got the idea already eh Kisame?" Yamato then kicked Kisame and slashed at his mid section shaving some of the skin off while take a little bit of chakra…

"Damn you…" said Kisame through his gritted teeth.

Kisame screamed in rage beginning his sword towards Yamato who mimicked the attack while Itachi took out a kunai and charged towards Koga who went into a defensive stance…

2 out of the 7 members of the Unknown group have finally shown up and have engaged in a battle between the last survivors of the Akatsuki…

Well everyone thanks for all of your reviews and I actually got some fluff in finally hehe. I'm glad that some people are still reading the story and I thank them. As for any new comers thank you for taking the time to read the story. I'm glad you all enjoy it. I try to make as many unpredictable and creative moves as I can to make the story more interesting so bare with me if they sound dull.


	21. Jounin's and more battles

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 21

The next morning Akira woke up wiping his eyes and looked around only to see Sakura's team still sleeping.

_"Where are they?" thought Akira. "They had better not have gotten into any trouble… Naruto is an idiot sometimes…"_

Akira slowly walked into the pond and dove into it. The teenager then slowly walked out of the water stretching his muscles. His eyes then saw a little it of movement on his right making him quickly take out a kunai and slowly walk towards the direction where he saw movement. He flattened himself behind a tree and then took a quick peak making him drop his kunai. Right in front of him was Naruto lying on his back shirtless with Hinata snuggled up on top of her boyfriend with his and her own jacket on top of her. Akira didn't want to invade on their privacy but it was absurd to just sit sleep in the opening when enemies were looking for them. Akira soon gave up and decided to let them stay together for a few more minutes while he went to pack their thing's to leave the facility. Naruto feeling like he was being watched quickly opened his eyes and looked around to only see Hinata's head on his chest with a small smile on her features. Naruto for the first time in a really long time was really happy. Last night and today were the moments that he would treasure forever. Hinata soon made a cute noise before nuzzling her head against his chest making him smile some more. Naruto began to gently stroke her cheek making her smile even more before slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She said sweetly before kissing him passionately.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto stroked her cheek once again making her blush. "Come on the others might be worried about us." Hinata nodded and began to get dressed followed by Naruto. The blonde was putting on his flak jacket while sitting down when someone kicked him on the head lightly making him whip around. "Akira what the heck!"

"Your stuff…" said Akira simply dropping Naruto's back pack. Naruto saw that Sakura, Ino and Choji were all behind Akira who handed Hinata her back pack as well. "We should get out of here…" Naruto nodded and the group was on its way towards the exit.

"Wait I forgot to get Kakashi's crest..." said Naruto with his hand's grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Said Hinata smiling. She pulled out 3 crest. "Sakura-chan gave me one and I took 2 from the jounin's that I defeated." Naruto smiled brightly.

"That's my girl!" he said lifting her up making her blush even redder then she already was.

After about an hour the group soon found a huge gate with the mist symbol on it!

"About damn time! I wanna eat some ramen!" shouted Naruto. He went up to the door and banged on it with his fist. "Open up we're done!" The gate soon creaked open and they saw Natsumi with 2 other jounin's walk up to them. Naruto and Sakura both showed them the statues and 6 crests each.

"Well done…" she said smiling. "I never thought that you all would survive this test being so young… 2 Konoha ninja's and 1 group of grass ninja's are the only chuunin's that are now promoted to Jounin's. Congratulations. Also congratulations on getting your team mate out… 6 teams tried and they lasted about 2 minutes each… You on the other hand destroyed about half of the building" Akira and Hinata both laughed a bit embarrassed. Each ninja quickly bowed to Natsumi who bowed back. "You should go rest up. We will deliver the news to Konoha for you." All of them nodded before exiting the facility and going to the hotel where all of the other Konoha ninja's were waiting for them.

"Congratulations all of you." Said Shikamaru smiling. Asuma went up to his team and congratulated them as well telling them how strong they had gotten.

"Naruto nice job!" said Kiba. "Lucky you didn't run into me or Neji eh?"

"Not really, your lucky you guys didn't run into me!" shouted Naruto. This made Neji shake his head with a small smile while Kiba went up to Naruto and started a shouting match. "Where's Kakashi and the traitor?"

"In the hospital…" said Shino.

"Hey Naruto did you really break 3 of his ribs, fracture his leg and break his arm?" said Kiba. This made everyone look at Naruto in amazement. "Plus he has bruises everywhere and suffered from minor chakra exhaustion not to mention a small concussion."

"I don't know…" said Naruto. "And the chakra exhaustion was his fault."

"I also heard that you traveled nearly half the facility just to fight Sasuke." Said Kiba. Hinata's eyes widened making her turn around and look at her boyfriend who had an embarrassed and fearful look on his face. Naruto then kicked Kiba making him shut up before walking over to Hinata who turned away furious.

"I said I was sorry!" said Naruto hugging Hinata from behind who attempted to fight him off but failed miserably. She smiled slightly but still refused to talk to Naruto who was nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Alright enough of that…" said Neji. Hinata and Naruto quickly pulled back blushing.

"Yeah get a roo-" began Kiba but he was interrupted when Neji covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence…" said Neji giving his fellow comrade a death glare making Kiba gulp and Akamaru whimper. Neji then looked at Naruto. "We leave in the late afternoon when Sasuke and Kakashi get released from the hospital so get some rest."

Naruto soon took Hinata's hand and led her out of the room bidding his friend's farewell. Hinata who was still refusing to talk with her boyfriend soon felt 2 arms surround her waist and felt Naruto's warm lips touch her own making her blush. Hinata pulled away about after a minute and smiled. But her smiled quickly faded when she saw people staring at them as they walked by making her hug Naruto.

"Come on let's get something to eat huh?" said Naruto sensing her nervousness. Hinata nodded and went to a ramen bar that Naruto saw the first day they had arrived while holding his hand tightly.

By the time Naruto and Hinata returned to the hotel the entire group was finishing up their packing including Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. Everyone except for Sasuke said hi. Even Kakashi said hello surprising Naruto greatly. Naruto ignored Sasuke's death glare and turned to his former teacher.

"Congratulations Naruto." Said Kakashi smiling. "I know that you've hated me for all of this time but if it mean's anything… I'm proud of you and I knew you could do it…" Naruto was surprised to hear all of this coming from his former sensei and thought hard.

"Thanks Kakashi…" said Naruto. "But it wasn't just me… It was a team effort." Naruto smiled and looked at Akira who was standing next to Shikamaru. Naruto then looked at Hinata who was hugging him from the side. Kakashi nodded proudly at what he just said.

"Well let's get moving peoples…" said Kakashi. "Got a long way back home." Everyone nodded and lifted their back packs and moved out of the hotel.

They traveled a fairly good distance before they set up camp next to a nice lake. About half an hour after the ninja's got the fire starting Yumi appeared before them smiling.

"Congratulations you guys." She said bowing to them. Hinata smiled at Yumi and went up to her and started a very funny conversation making both of them giggle several times. "Oh Akira did you tell him yet?"

"Oh crap I totally forgot…" said Akira. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "It seems we found our first demonic artifact." Everyone's eyes widen when he pulled out a blue gem. Everyone including Sasuke paid attention to its constant glowing.

"We need to get this to Konoha as fast as possible so the village can protect it." Said Asuma. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's get some rest." Everyone soon retired in their sleeping bags except for Naruto, Hinata, Akira and Yumi.

"How are you feeling Akira-kun?" asked Yumi. Akira was surprised to hear the suffix after his name since only Hinata used it.

"I'm fine. Hinata-chan removed the poison and I only need a day's rest to move." Said Akira smiling. "Thanks again for saving me." Yumi nodded her head smiling.

The four soon got into an interesting topic about their lives but the most amusing subject was Naruto's jokes and prank's that he pulled on the village of Konoha. When the sun was rising the group set out once again to continue their journey home reaching it 3 days later. The group stepped through the gates just as the sun was falling when 2 anbu member's appeared in front of them telling the group that the Hokage wished to see them.

Naruto opened to door to see Tsunade look up at him and smile.

"Congratulations all of you." She said. All of the newly made jounin's bowed to their Hokage.

"Oh Oba-chan I hope you have a good place to hide something…" said Naruto confusing and angering the Hokage all at once making everyone but Naruto back away.

"Alright brat… I'm going to let that slide… Now what are you talking about having a safe spot to put something…" she said. Akira stepped forwards and put the blue gem in front of the hokage making it glow blue. "Is this the…"

"Yeah Oba-chan we found the demonic artifact!" shouted Naruto. Akira hit him on the top of the head.

"Shut it! Your too noisy plus don't you mean Hinata-chan, Yumi-chan and I found it while you were off doing something stupid… Again!" Naruto shut up after hearing his best friend words.

"Yumi how long do you think HE will be away." Said Tsunade.

"He isn't back yet?" she asked a bit worryingly. "Strange… He should be back soon." Sasuke looked around and saw that he was the only one confused at what they were talking about. Sasuke then caught sight of a small ring on her finger that had a symbol on it. An Akatsuki symbol… "Well you should be hearing from him any moment now…"

"Thank you everyone…" said Tsunade nodding her head. "Everyone except for Naruto, Yumi and Kakashi may leave… Congratulations once again." Everyone bowed before leaving the room. "Well look's like we got one… 6 left assuming that the Unknown ninja's haven't taken them yet…"

"Which is very unlikely." Said a cold deep voice.

There was suddenly a burst of smoke in the room making them all alert. But what the saw next shocked them completely. Right in front of them was the s class criminal who slaughtered his entire clan… And he was covered in his own blood from several cuts and bruises.

"Itachi-san!" shouted Yumi helping him sit down. Tsunade quickly went over to him and healed the ninja. Yumi looked around. "Where is Kisame-san?"

"He's gone…" said Itachi. He gave her a blood stained forehead protector that had the mist symbol on it with a slash running across from it. "We encountered 2 Unknown ninja's… But I did manage to find the location of the artifact…" Yumi slowly took the forehead protector and clenched it tightly…

"How?" she choked out.

Tears were beginning to show in her eyes making Naruto feel sad towards her. Even though Kisame was a criminal and wasn't that social he was still part of Yumi's team and was in a strange way her friend.

"_Right now she feel's as if she's losing precious people in her life making her even more lonely." Thought Naruto._

Itachi took a breath and began to explain the encounter with the Unknown ninja's.

_Flashback_

Kisame was panting hard while on one knee with his Samehada keeping him balanced. The missing nin had several wounds that were bleeding and he began to realize that they were taking its toll on his stamina.

"Damn him…" cursed Kisame under his breath. His opponent was breathing a little bit faster but all in all he was in good health with very low damage done to his body. Yamato still had a Samehada and was resting it on his right shoulder where he smiled at the wounded missing nin.

"Come now Kisame… Are you so tired already?" said Yamato tauntingly.

Kisame slowly got up and stood up as straight as he could and took a quickly glance at Itachi who was obviously doing better against his opponent then he was. Itachi had just kicked Koga in the chest and struck him in the head while still in mid air. Koga took the blows and lunged at Itachi hitting right in the chest with his kunai. Koga's eyes widened when there was a huge explosion hitting him head on and making him fly into the air landing on the hard sand several feet away.

"_Damn was too careless…" thought Koga. "Can't believe I fell for that kage bunshin explosion."_

"Don't even underestimate me for a second!" said Itachi kicking him into the air before landing a punch right in the chin making him spit out blood. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Koga quickly away and concentrated on Itachi's feet. "Seems like someone taught you how to fight the sharingan not that it matters…" Itachi ran towards Koga and attempted to hit him but it was quickly blocked and countered making Itachi flip backwards just in time to prevent being kicked in the head.

"Itachi-san we have to get out of here!" shouted Kisame kicking Yamato back.

As much as Itachi didn't want to he had to admit that they weren't winning and if this fight continued any longer then Kisame would be defeated soon and he would have to deal with 2 Unknown members which was really too much for him.

"Let's go Kisame!" said Itachi calmly even though he was bleed from his arm. The Uchiha quickly dodged Koga's punch and grabbed the Unknown's arm throwing him with all of his might sending him several feet back. Itachi was running away with Kisame following him.

"Itachi-san!" shouted Kisame. Itachi looked back while still running and saw that Yamato's Samehada suddenly began to shift form's until it became a very long whip! Yamato quickly chased after them with Koga behind him and let his whip fly catching Kisame in the neck stopping the missing nin. "Go Itachi-san! Tell that brat I'm sorry…" With that Kisame turned around to see a kunai head straight for his neck. Itachi saw a glimmer in the sun as a piece of metal landed right in front of the Uchiha. Itachi picked up the bloodied forehead protector and began to run away.

"You won't get away that easily!" shouted Koga. The Unknown ninja jumped into the air while Yamato made a humongous sword. Itachi jumped into the air as well and suddenly turned around to meet both of his opponent's with his eyes closed.

"Katon Kuroi bakufuu no jutsu!" (Black fireball technique) Itachi opened his eyes quickly and blew a huge stream of black fire right at the ninja's! What surprised Itachi the most was their reaction time! Both ninja's began to perform seal's at lightning speed.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!" ( Water Dragon Blast technique) shouted both ninja's.

Suddenly 2 huge dragon's made of water came out of the sand surprising Itachi greatly for only the most skilled water users were able to make water appear from pure chakra. Both water dragons soon collided with Itachi's black fire holding it at bay for a while and blowing a thick grey smoke throughout the area. But it gave both Unknown ninja's enough time to run away from the destructive fire jutsu that pretty much melted the sand. When the smoke cleared both Yamato and Koga looked around to see only endless sand…

"Not bad…" said Koga.

_End of flashback_

Yumi was in tears now and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No…" she whispered. "He can't be…" Itachi just looked at the girl with his cold eyes and kept silent. Naruto put a hand to her shoulder but she shook it off clutching the forehead protector with both hands. "I'm losing everyone… I'm sorry."

She then left the room in a run. Naruto was about to run after her but Tsunade stopped him shaking her head.

"Give her some time." Said Tsunade. "Even if Kisame wasn't the nicest person he was still a team mate to her and in her eyes a family member." Naruto looked at the closed door then nodded. "I'll send a message to the Sand Kazekage and see if they will help us." Tsunade soon called for a bird and took a few minutes to write some things down into a scroll including the location of the demonic artifact and sent the bird flying.

"Itachi I suggest you go somewhere and rest for the time being… And make sure your brother doesn't see you." Said Tsunade. Itachi nodded then got up.

"Whoever you are sending… They better be strong and capable of working well together. You're going into Shuukaku's cave…" He then left with a poof of smoke.

"Naruto… How will you feel if Shikamaru would take command of the mission." Said Tsunade.

"Sound's like a good plan. He did well last time." Said Naruto.

"Good meet up with him here in the morning to select your team." Said Tsunade. "I will have everyone's files ready." Naruto nodded.

**Scene change**

Yumi was running to no where in particular when she soon arrived on top of the Hokage monument. She passed by a tree and soon saw the entire village just as the sun was beginning to set. The Akatsuki member smiled a little seeing the lights begin to flicker on in the village below as it prepared for the evening. Yumi soon saw down on top of the Third Hokage's head and let her feet dangle. She soon felt a hand touch her shoulder making her turn around and see her own reflection.

"Hey Akira…" Yumi quickly looked back at the village wiping her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I…" Yumi began but she stopped.

"You can tell me…" said Akira softly rubbing her back. Suddenly Yumi shot at Akira and buried her head in Akira's chest surprising him.

"Kisame died while looking for that demonic artifact." Said Yumi sniffing. "He was like a brother to me… I mean he wasn't the nicest and sociable guy but he still talked to me when I was alone… All of the Akatsuki was family to me… And now only one of them is left… Why does love evade me so much…? Can't I keep someone precious for jut a little while?"

"I know how you feel." Said Akira still rubbing her back. "I lost my father… And I have actually been out of contact of people since then… Kind of a coincidence that we are all together huh? Naruto, Hinata, you and I, we all know what being lonely is like and love just seems to evade us until we go and find it…" Yumi kept her head buried in his chest while she listened at everything he said.

"I guess a lot of people know how I feel in this place…" whispered Yumi.

"Yeah… You're not as alone as you think you are." Said Akira. "We're here for you." Yumi looked up at Akira who smiled at her. She then leaned in and kissed him softly in the lips. Akira tensed up a bit from her touch. Yumi soon realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly apologizing but she was soon interrupted when Akira moved his arms from her shoulders to her waist pulling her forward and kissing her making Yumi close her eyes in pleasure as she pulled him down on her…

**Scene Change**

Naruto yawned as he walked into his apartment after meeting up with the old hag when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards a small body who hugged him tightly making him stumble backwards and slamming the door shut.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He said smiling while hugging her back.

"I missed you." She whispered nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I've only been gone an hour Hinata-chan." Said Naruto smiling.

"I know but still." Said Hinata smiling. She soon pressed her warm lips against his.

Naruto returning the kiss gently lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where they continued to kiss for another hour and soon enough fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Naruto went into Tsunade's office to see Shikamaru already there.

"Hey Naruto." Said Shikamaru smiling. "Some mission we have here…"

"Yeah..." said Naruto.

"Well now that you are both here." Said Tsunade. "I have already filled Shikamaru in on the current situation. Shikamaru you're going to be in command of this mission, Naruto here will help you decide on a team try to limit it to 7 people since the normal 4 may be a bit too small." Shikamaru nodded.

"We could always just get the more experienced Anbu member's and such but we don't really know them so we won't work well together. Our friends are just as strong so we should stick with them." Said Shikamaru.

"Agreed." Said Naruto. "Well who should be first… Yumi would be a good idea since her aura's will help the group. I also want to take Akira since he is strong and a good team player." Shikamaru nodded. The jounin put 2 tags that had the names Yumi and Akira on it at the center of the table.

"How about Neji?" asked Shikamaru. "He's pretty strong and has the Byakugan which should be a good help as well." Naruto nodded and put Neji's name underneath Akira's. "Choji or Kiba?"

"Choji…" said Naruto. "I want Kiba to come as well but he the kind of close ranged fighter that need's a lot of space which we might not have. Choji on the other hand can move around in any environment." Shikamaru was surprised by Naruto's analysis and nodded agreeing with his fellow jounin.

"I want to choose the last person Naruto…" said Shikamaru. "Now don't get mad at me or anything but… I think Hinata should go with us as well." Naruto looked down at the 6 names in front of him. "She's a powerful medical ninja and we could use that skill if any of us were to get hurt. Plus she's a powerful fighter." Naruto was thinking.

"What about Sakura?" Said Naruto.

"She doesn't have the combat experience. Hinata knows how to fight in bad situation's like the time you crashed Orochimaru's plan." Said Shikamaru. "Plus Sakura doesn't know half of the healing jutsu's that Hinata knows. I don't want to send your girlfriend with us believe me I would hate it if Ino was going with us too but I'm just saying that we could use her help. Hinata could really boost our group's chances of survival and such." Naruto soon agreed after several minutes of thinking. Naruto soon put Hinata's name under Choji's.

_"She would probably break my arm if I told her she wouldn't be able to come…" thought Naruto._

"So there we have it…" said Shikamaru. "There's our 7 man team for this mission."

"I'll assemble everyone right now so you can brief them." Said Tsunade telling several anbu members to go find the jounin's and tell them that she wanted to see them. Within an hour the room had Tsunade, Jiraya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Yumi, Akira, Neji, Choji and Hinata.

"All of you will be going into a dangerous mission." Began Tsunade. "All of you are going to be going into a lair near the sand village that was once occupied by Shuukaku and take an artifact that contains a huge amount of his power that he used to use as a back up. I have already spoken to the Kaze kage who has granted his permission to let you go. He also said someone will meet you there. Shikamaru will be in command of this mission. You are some of the best ninja's Konoha has to offer. Not only because you are strong but because you can work together and you will do the right thing by not letting anything stop you. You leave tomorrow morning." Everyone bowed and were about to end the meeting when the door suddenly burst open and Sasuke came into the room followed by Lee.

"Sasuke-kun stop!" shouted Lee. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama he tried to sneak past me and by the time that I got to him he opened the door." Tsunade nodded smiling a little knowing that Lee tried his best.

"Something you wanted Sasuke?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke looked around to room to see several of his fellow Jounin's.

"You!" he said behind his gritted teeth. His sharingan activated eyes were concentrated on Yumi who looked at him with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"You're apart of the Akatsuki! Where's my brother?" Said Sasuke. He began to walk up her when Naruto blocked his path.

"I don't appreciate you talking in that tone to my friend's traitor." Said Naruto.

"Shut up dobe! Making friends with Akatsuki members are you that stupid!" shouted Sasuke. "If you won't tell me you bitch I'll beat it out of you!"

Sasuke suddenly vanished from Naruto's view and went right for Yumi who didn't have time to react. Sasuke's fist was inches from her face when a hand blocked Sasuke's attack. Sasuke looked at the person who held tightly onto his fist.

"Why would you defend her…" said Sasuke.

"None of your business…" said Akira darkly. Sasuke felt a strange feeling in his heart… It was as if Akira was staring him down planting fear into Sasuke's heart even though he couldn't see the teenager's eyes. "Now I see why Naruto hates you so much and you're really starting to piss me off now too…"

"She's a criminal and a bitch!" shouted Sasuke. "She knows where my-" Sasuke was interrupted when Akira shoved his knee into Sasuke's stomach and grabbed his head slamming him into the window making Sasuke fly onto the roof of the next building.

"You don't know anything about her! Don't you dare call her those things!" shouted Akira. The boy jumped after the Uchiha who was slowly getting up on a roof nearby. Akira soon landed on the same roof making a small crack underneath him.

"Akira! Sasuke!" shouted Tsunade from the top of the Hokage tower.

Akira waited for Sasuke to get back up.

"I'm going to put you right where you belong…" said Akira angrily. "Right back into the hospital bed…"

Thanks for all of your reviews once again and I'm really glad people like this story. I tried to make each Unknown member have a unique ability and I hope you like them. I guess Sasuke's ability to pick his fights just sucks… Next chapter should be coming in soon. As for the torture chamber I thought it was appropriate because Jounin's have to be able to not reveal information. Plus Kakashi couldn't do much since he was helping the mist with the exam. Naruto might have let Sakura off a little easy too but I kinda just wanted to get that out of the way.

Next chapter will be Akira vs. Sasuke.


	22. curse seal vs curse seal

"Hello." Someone else speaking

**"Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

_"Hello." Thoughts_

_**"Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 22

Tsunade looked in horror as Akira shoved his elbow into Sasuke's stomach making the Uchiha lean forward where a fist was waiting for him sending Sasuke into the air and crashing on the roof 2 buildings away. Akira saw Sasuke get up with several black fire marks covering his face.

"Already using the curse seal huh?" Naruto heard Akira say. "2 can play at that game!" Akira screamed in rage and was consumed in a thin black aura that came from his own curse seal on his arm. Akira jumped several buildings and landed right next to Sasuke making a small crater.

Sasuke activated his sharingan before punching Akira who landed on the ground but in the process tripped the Uchiha and kicked him while they were both down making both teenagers split apart. Akira quickly flipped back onto his feet and faced Sasuke who had also recovered. Akira attempted to hit Sasuke but his attack was blocked and countered when Sasuke kicked Akira in the stomach but Akira stood his ground and struck Sasuke right back.

_"Naruto must have told him about my sharingan…" thought Sasuke._

"Stop it both of you!" shouted Tsunade but the boys were too far away to hear her as they continued to hit each other. "We have to stop them…"

"Not even I'm stupid enough to go in the middle of that Oba-chan…" said Naruto. Tsunade was angered when he called her old. The hokage quickly grabbed Naruto's collar and punched him hard on the face making everyone stare in horror. Tsunade then began to shake the boy hard making his head go back and forth.

Akira quickly flipped backwards and struck Sasuke in the head sending him into the air. The raven haired boy flew up into the air and began to pummel Sasuke who tried to block the barrage of punches coming his way but they were in vain. Suddenly Sasuke blocked Akira's attack but was struck from behind making the boy land on another roof.

_"What the hell!" thought Sasuke. "Two of him! Kage Bunshin?"_ Right in front of Sasuke were 2 Akira's but Sasuke cough up some blood as he massaged the attack from behind. _"Felt like someone smashed a boulder into my back…I guess I'll have to step it up a notch! I still need to talk to that bitch about information regarding my brother!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he let his 2nd stage of his curse seal take over and change his appearance while Akira made his black aura grow even more…

_"I'll just keep hitting him until he doesn't have any chakra left…" thought Akira.  
_"Katon Inferuno!" (Inferno) shouted Sasuke.

"Suiton Suijin heki!" (water barrier.) shouted Akira. A huge barrier of water soon came out and blocked the fire jutsu blowing smoke everywhere.

Sasuke looked around when he felt pain in his left rib cage as a hand from Akira's earth elemental slammed right into it making him yell out in pain. The Uchiha was then kicked in his right jaw making him stumble back by yet another earth elemental. But Sasuke quickly ran over to one of Akira's bunshins and kicked the head right off before jumping onto the second on and cracking its neck making both elementals sink into the group destroyed.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" (Shadow replication) Shouted Sasuke making 10 clones appear behind him.

Akira and his newly made earth bunshin got into their fighting stance while 8 Sasuke's ran towards him while the remaining 3 Sasuke's performed several seal's.

"He's insane!" said Naruto who had just recovered. "Doesn't he see all of the people behind Akira!"

Akira also just noticed that several people including children watching the fight between him and Sasuke.

"Shit…" said Akira kicking a kage bunshin making it disappear while his earth bunshin punched and kicked at the others. "He's just buying himself time!" All 3 Sasuke's soon finished his seals and aimed them at Akira so blinded by his rage that he didn't noticed the people behind the teenager.

"Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" (Dragon fire)

"Katon Housenka no justu!"

"Katon Inferuno! (Inferno)

"Damnit!" cursed Akira. He knew the people behind him would never survive those attacks. His earth elemental soon took the Dragon fire blast melting it but still nullified the jutsu while the real Akira began to swipe at the fireballs destroying them instantly

"Suiton Suiyuudan no jutsu! (Water dragon no jutsu) shouted Tsunade.

A huge water dragon soon swept down at the teenagers and struck the line of fire nullifying that jutsu as well. Akira quickly kicked a fireball before turning around. He quickly threw 2 people out of the way and picked up 2 children and was about to jump away when he screamed in pain when a fireball struck his back. Akira gritted his teeth and took the pain before jumping high into the air. The remaining fireballs were soon blocked by Rock Lee who struck some of them down and Naruto who finished off the remainders of the fire jutsu. Akira landed on the roof when he was face to face with Sasuke. Akira who had both of his hands full was punched into the face and then grabbed on both sides of the head while Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly opened them surprising Itachi greatly who was watching from a distance.

"_SO he has finally acquired it…" thought Itachi._

"Mangekyou sharingan.(Advanced Sharingan) " Said Sasuke and opened his eyes looking directly into Akira.

"Shit don't look!" Shouted Kakashi who just arrived but it was too late for Akira dropped both kids and became still. Neji went up to the crying children and jumped off the roof handing them to their parents who hugged them tightly. "I didn't know he had the mangekyou sharingan Hokage-sama…"

"Neither did I…" she said waiting for something to happen.

"Akira!" shouted Naruto who went up to both teenagers… He was afraid of what would happen to his best friend knowing the destructive power of the sharingan dou-jutsu.

**Scene change**

Akira was calm although there was a red moon above him and Sasuke and the teenager was also tied up to a large cross. Sasuke smiled and held a sword.

"About time I got you…" said Sasuke. "You really thought a weakling like you could beat me?"

"That's why you have that swollen eye right?" asked Akira. "I can't believe I missed the part when Naruto put you down like a dog…" Sasuke's eyes widened in anger as he shoved the sword into Akira's stomach but was surprised when he got no reaction but he knew it hurt for Akira gritted his teeth making him smile.

"Well it seems I have the upper hand…" said Sasuke. "Looks like your all talk in here… 3 day's of torture is going to be fun… I remember it took me a while to gain the mangekyou… And looks like it paid off…" A screen like image soon appeared in front of Akira who guess it was Sasuke's thoughts.

_Flashback_

Sasuke was walking in semi busy street of the sound village with his partner Kazuya.

They had both been partners for the past year and had actually grown a strong friendship for they saved each other's lives countless times.

"Hey Sasuke how are your lessons with Orochimaru going?" asked Kazuya.

"He's being more and more strict everyday day. But I'm gaining more power so that's all that matters to me." Replied Sasuke looking around.

"I hear that leaf nin's have been patrolling our boarders lately… Looking for you…" said Kazuya. Sasuke looked at his friend and then looked forward where 2 elite sound nin's appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you both." Both ninja's nodded and went into the Sennin's lair where he was waiting.

"I want both of you to go south here and gather information on a leaf squad that is stationed there." Said Orochimaru. "Find out as much information as you can and get back to me. Don't fail me on this… I want to know why they are moving so aggressively here…" They both nodded and disappeared.

The next morning Sasuke and Kazuya were watching the road as 4 leaf jounin's walked towards them slowly. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who they were. The first leaf ninja he recognized was his very own teacher Kakashi, second was Neji, the third was Genma and the last one was Sakura!

"Damn… Why is the hokage sending such powerful ninja's on a scouting mission?" wondered Sasuke out loud.

"Maybe it's a raid…" said Kazuya. Sasuke nodded knowing that the only possible explanation.

"Found you…" said a voice making both sound nin's eyes widen. They turned around to see Shikamaru and Rock Lee looking down at them. Sasuke was about to jump at them when he suddenly found that he couldn't move!

"Sasuke…" said Kakashi who had just appeared. "You're coming with us…"

"I don't think so Kakashi…" said Sasuke.

Suddenly several kunai's flew towards Shikamaru who quickly released his shadow bind on the sound nin's so that he could evade the weapons. Suddenly 2 Sasuke's appeared from their hiding spots. Lee quickly vanished and kicked both of them making 2 clouds of smoke.

_"He's gotten smarter having Kage bunshin's watch his back." Thought Kakashi._

Sasuke quickly tired to kick Neji who easily blocked it and was about to counter attack when Kazuya got a hold of Neji's hand and threw him onto the floor. Kakashi went in between both ninja's and kicked them away before Neji could be harmed.

"Sasuke-kun please come back with us!" cried Sakura.

"Oh give it up already…" said Sasuke who had just dodged Shikamaru's kick and struck him right back in the chin making the shadow user grunt in pain. Rock Lee soon jumped into the battle and struck Sasuke in the chest so hard that the Uchiha actually coughed up a little bit of blood and flew away. Sasuke quickly performed several seals.

"Doton Doryou Dango! (Mud cannonball)

Lee's eyes widened when he had to go on the defensive and dodge the powerful projectiles when he was struck several times knocking him onto the floor with about 6 more mud ball's headed straight for him.

"Lee-kun!" shouted Sakura. She quickly picked up a boulder half her size and threw it at the mud ball's making them all useless.

"You've gotten stronger Sakura…" said Sasuke from behind her…

The Uchiha was about to hit her when Genma threw his hand back and kicked him before throwing a shirkien at the boy.

"Kage Shiriken no jutsu!" (shirkien shadow replication.) There were soon at least 40 shiriken's headed for Sasuke who blocked several of them with his kunai.

Kazuya on the other hand was having a much harder time fighting off Kakashi and Neji.

Kakashi had just thrown a kunai at Kazuya who easily dodged the project tile while throwing his own at the copy ninja who also dodged but when Kazuya turned around he was faced with white eyes as Neji struck the sound nin 5 times closing his major chakra holes making Kazuya cough up some blood. The sound nin quickly kicked Neji back and jumped backwards only to meet the copy ninja who shoved his kunai deep into Kazuya's stomach making him scream out in pain. Sasuke looked at his comrade get beaten and quickly bit his thumb.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (summoning technique) shouted Sasuke. A huge snake suddenly appeared and slammed the ground causing dust to fly everywhere. By the time the smoke cleared Kakashi only saw his comrades around and a medium sized snake in front of them…

"Sasuke…" coughed out Kazuya. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" said Sasuke wrapping Kazuya's stomach. "Those ninja's are probably going to be the best in the village soon…"

"Now what?" asked Kazuya weakly. "I don't think I can move…" Sasuke was about to pick the sound nin up when a idea came up to him…

_"I can't forget my objective…" thought Sasuke. "I'm here to gain more power to defeat my brother… He has the mangekyou something that I don't! But not for long… My brother killed his friend to acquire the Mangekyou. In order for me to gain that power I have to do it too… But was it this hard for my brother as well?" _

Kazuya looked at his friend who was staring off into space.

"Sasuke…" he said softly. "What is it? Do you sense-"

"I'm sorry…" said Sasuke quietly before taking out his kunai and slicing his friend's head off killing him instantly and without any pain.

Sasuke waited until suddenly he felt a huge surge of pain in his head making him grunt in pain and fall onto the floor. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to activate his sharingan. Once activated he didn't feel any different but he knew… He had just gained one of the most powerful moves in the Uchiha clan… The one that everyone feared…

Sasuke was walking down a dark hallway towards Orochimaru's room ready to tell his master what he had acquired. He wanted Orochimaru to give him even more power and teach him his best jutsu's… He soon arrived at the door and was about to open it when he heard voices coming within the room. They sounded like Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"So when do you think Sasuke will be ready?" asked Kabuto.

"Very soon maybe in a few days…" said Orochimaru.

_"I can already defeat my brother?" thought Sasuke. "Orochimaru would know since he was in the same organization as my brother…"_

"How are you feeling Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Kabuto.

"Weak… I need Sasuke-kun's body now…" snarled Orochimaru. Sasuke was shocked by this. "I have waited too many years." Sasuke's eyes widened when suddenly the door flew opened revelaing himself to Kabuto and Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun… How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…" said Sasuke angrily. "I should have known…" Orochimaru began to laugh but it was cut short when Sasuke sped out of the lair. "After him!"

Sasuke quickly ran into the forest as fast as he could knowing that sound nin's would be onto him very soon. Within 30 minutes of constant running he felt 2 people behind him catching up.

_"Must be special runners because very few people can keep up with me…" thought Sasuke._

Within moments 2 sound nin's appeared right in front of Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes for you to come back with us immediately." Said one of nin's. Sasuke just laughed at them.

"For what? So he can take my body and take away my quest for revenge! I don't think so!" shouted Sasuke. "You weak chuunin's better leave now if you value your life!"

"There are 2 of us!" shouted one of the chuunin's jumping into the air followed by his partner. Both chuunin's attempted to hit Sasuke who simply dodged every single attack when one of sound nin's scratched Sasuke's cheek making him smile. Both of the sound ninja's eyes widened when Sasuke disappeared in smoke! "Kage bunshin!"

Sasuke smirked when he sensed that his Kage bunshin had been destroyed.

_"Good thing they were chuunin's or else they might have known it was a kage bunshin." Thought Sasuke. "I better get going before more ninja's come back."_

2 days later Sasuke landed on a tall tree and looked at a huge city.

_"Look's like it got a lot bigger…" thought Sasuke. "It's the only place that's safe for now…"_

He was about to jump towards the city when a kunai planted itself into his shoulder while several shiriken's cut his skin everywhere.

"Shit." Cursed Sasuke jumping off the tree. He sensed at least 10 jounin's. "Orochimaru must have known I would come back here…"

Sasuke quickly threw 6 kunai's in different direction's each with an explosion tag on them. The result was a huge explosion making several trees' catch on fire. Sasuke quickly back flipped away to dodge several more kunai's and then began to run full speed towards the village.

"You won't get away!" shouted the sound jounin captain. "Attack!"

Sasuke stopped his running when 2 jounin's blocked his path. He was way too tired to even fight 3 jounin's and it seemed like he would have to deal with 10. Sasuke quickly jumping into the air activating his curse seal and formed several hand seals.

"Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" (Dragon fire). A huge line of fire shot towards the jounin's blocking his path and struck one head on while the other flew away. Sasuke then screamed in pain when someone made a huge gash on his back with a kunai making him fall onto the floor. Sasuke looked up weakly to see the ninja's beginning to advance on him. "Shit…"

Suddenly all 9 of the ninja's froze in right that second.

"What the hell!" shouted the captain. "I can't move!"

"Duh…" said a lazy voice. All nine of them saw a tall lazy ninja a few feet away with a black shadow extended towards them divided into 9 other dark lines. They soon noticed that the sun's light was begin blocked and looked up too see a huge green ball headed for 3 of them!

"Shikamaru…" whispered Sasuke.

Shikamaru quickly released his shadow bind on the three jounin's just as Choji crushed them into the ground. A new figure soon appeared and jumped right into the middle of the jounin's getting into his attack stance.

"Ready Neji…" said Shikamaru. Neji nodded crouching a bit.

"Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" (64 points of divinity) shouted Neji he dashed towards the nearest jounin and right when his hands were about to strike Shikamaru took off his shadow so he wasn't affected by the attack.

Neji soon knocked the jounin unconscious and got into his divination stance once again while Choji knocked out 4 more jounin's. Neji used his 64 points one more time and killed the captain. Sasuke was amazed by their strength and saw them beginning to advance towards him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are herby under arrest for betraying the leaf… And by the way… This is for Naruto!" With that said Shikamaru punched Sasuke knocking the Uchiha out instantly.

_End of Flashback_

Akira looked at Sasuke after the bright screen disappeared.

"Hmmm. Look's like you have nothing better to do then betray others…" said Akira calmly.

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke stabbing Akira again making the boy grit his teeth harder. "I know it hurts…" Sasuke smiled. "Come on you can scream it's just us 2…" Sasuke stabbed the boy 2 more times but was still unable to get a sound from him. Sasuke then began to walk back and forth looked at Akira who bled from his sides. "Why would you protect an Akatsuki? They are our enemies… All of them! So why?" Sasuke then smiled. Soon an image of Yumi who was tied against a cross appeared. She whipped her head around until she saw Sasuke and Akira.

"Akira!" she shouted.  
"You really can't expect me to believe this is real…" said Akira.

"What?" said Yumi. Suddenly Sasuke stabbed her making her whimper in pain.

"Is she something more to you?" asked Sasuke seeing Akira stare at Yumi painfully.

_"She isn't real…" thought Akira._

Akira struggled to break free from his chains making Sasuke walk up to his prisoner.

"There is no escape from my hell…" said Sasuke. "I was wondering since the first time I saw you… Why do you wear those sunglasses? A scar? Just trying to be cool?" Sasuke then began to reach for the boy's glasses when Akira moved his head forward until he was only a few inches away from Sasuke face…

"Do it and I'll break you…" said Akira.

"I'll take my chances…" said Sasuke. He then grabbed Akira's glasses and pulled them away from the teenager's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked into Akira's eyes making him step back. "What the hell are you!" Akira's face came forward an inch more.

"I told you… Now you'll see your mistake" Akira shouted.

Sasuke suddenly heard hundreds of different screams making him cover his ears.

"What is this!" shouted the Uchiha.

Sorry it's taking so long been very busy and I'm really trying not to rush any of this. I also trying to make these fights as good as they can possibly be with several surprises and unique fighting styles. Thank you all for your reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.


	23. A finished battle and a new mission

"Hello." Someone else speaking

"**Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

"Hello." Thoughts

"**Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**

Chapter 23

"I warned you…" said Akira chuckling. "But actually I was hoping you would do that as well…"

Sasuke tried to block out all of the screams but they just kept coming.

"What the hell is this!" shouted Sasuke at Akira who just kept laughing harder and harder.

"Don't you recognize them?" asked Akira.

"Sasuke! Why couldn't you save us!" screamed a woman that made Sasuke flinch.

"You were my son! Why couldn't you be stronger!" shouted a man.

Soon hundreds of voices began to scream at him making him kneel down and cover his ears to try and block the voices out but with no success.

"How are you doing this!" shouted Sasuke.

"That's my secret…" said Akira laughing.

Sasuke gritted his teeth almost in tears from hearing all of his clan screaming at him.

"No more!" shouted Sasuke. The Uchiha deactivated the Mangeyhou making both warriors fall on their knee's in the real world. "I'll show everyone what you are freak!" All the ninja's were puzzled by the teenagers claim and were amazed when he got onto his feet appeared right in front of Akira and struck him in the head as hard as he could shattering his glasses. Sasuke flinched once again when Akira looked at him with extreme hatred.

"Whoa!" said Rock Lee in surprise.

Naruto was surprised at first but it soon died away knowing that Akira was still the same person despite the new appearance. Yumi and Hinata on the other hand were wide eyed at Akira's eyes which were pitch black.

"Well now that everyone knows." Said Akira. "I promised that I would break you." Akira ran at the shocked Sasuke and kicking him right in the gut followed up by a strong punch making the Uchiha slid across the ground. "Come Sasuke… I thought the last survivor of the famous Uchiha clan would give me a bigger challenge then this..." Naruto's eyes widened a bit at this comment making Hinata look at him.  
"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "What's wrong?"

"He's not acting like himself." Said Naruto.

Akira then jumped into the air and was about to kick Sasuke who was still on the ground but the teenager jumped out of the way just in time as Akira's foot landed on the roof making a huge crater. Sasuke kicked Akira sending him into another building with Sasuke following him. Akira then kicked Sasuke right when the Uchiha landed in the room sending him flying right back outside. Akira quickly made a earth elemental and began to attack Sasuke who had no choice but to go on the defensive.

"Katon Hoshenka no jutsu!" (Mythical fire) shouted Sasuke sending several fireballs at both Akira's but they were easily dodged. "I got you!" Suddenly several strong wires came out of no where and wrapped themselves around both Akira's. 10 Sasuke's jumped out in every direction making Akira laugh.

"That's all you got Uchiha!" shouted Akira easily breaking the wires making Sasuke's eyes widen. "You though you could trick me that easily!"

"That is defiantly not Akira. He doesn't make confident remarks like that!" shouted Naruto.

"Then who is it?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Sasuke was surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke and before he knew it he saw 5 Akira kage bunshin's surrounding him.

_"He transformed his bunshin's into rubble!" thought Sasuke. "Naruto must have taught him some surprising tactics. _

"Like I said I am going to break you!" shouted Akira quickly finishing off Sasuke's clones.

Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain when each of Akira's clones grabbed an arm and leg while Akira grabbed his earth elemental and threw it right at Sasuke slamming into the Uchiha's chest making him spit out a huge amount of blood. Sasuke looked around to see the earth elemental getting up from all the rubble.

"Shit…" thought Sasuke. "It's so hard to breath I must have a few cracked ribs…"

Akira soon landed right in front of Sasuke.

"What the hell are you…" grunted Sasuke.

"None of your business." Said Akira smiling but before the teenager could do anything Sasuke kicked him hard sending him several feet into the air. "Still got some fight in you huh?

"Shut up you freak!" shouted Sasuke who sucked up his pain and flew into the air. Akira had to squint his eyes when he saw Sasuke activate his strongest jutsu. "Chidori!"

"So this is the famous Chidori that Naruto mentioned… In that case." Akira charged towards Sasuke.

"Take this!" shouted Sasuke pushing his arm forward but he suddenly screamed in pain when he heard several more bones on his right side creak making him withdraw his arm.

"Akira knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to complete that attack…" said Shikamaru.

Akira placed his foot on Sasuke's back for more power and then flipped in mid air striking Sasuke right in the head making him fly into another building. Akira then landed next to Ino's flower shop and looked at Sasuke who was panting heavily on the roof while looking at him.

"I'm going to stop this!" shouted Lee who had actually grown to be close friends with Akira just like Neji and Shikamaru. But Naruto put his hand out to block his path.

"It's too late…" said Naruto looking at Akira. "We have to wait this part out if we want to stop this."

"But-" began Lee.

"Look." Interrupted Naruto.

Lee saw what Naruto meant when Akira stuck out his hand and generated his own powerful jutsu. Sasuke looked in amazement and horror remembering its effects. Akira then hovered his hand over several roses making them turn black instantly.

"I'll show you how it is done Uchiha!" screamed Akira jumping towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly began to get up when he saw Akira twirl in mid air and throw 2 kunai's at unbelievable speed pinning his arm and his leg to the wall making him scream in pain.

"Akira enough!" shouted Tsunade.

"Or what?" laughed Akira. "This is actually fun!" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this knowing that Akira was really never the one who liked to fight. His best friend only fought when he had to.

"Neji!" shouted Tsunade. Neji nodded and appeared right in front of Akira before using his heavily spin to repel his friend away. Akira soon landed on the ground making his hand hit the floor making his death dealer disappear. Akira then pulled out a kunai getting ready to jump once more.

"Get out of my way Neji!" shouted Akira. Soon Neji was flanked by Naruto and Lee who were in front of Sasuke who had just pulled the daggers out.

"What's gotten into you Akira!" shouted Naruto.

This made Akira flinch a bit when he heard those words. Akira then looked at the kunai in his hand and then at Sasuke who face showed a tremendous amount of pain. The teenager slowly began to back away while dropping the kunai and falling down into a seated position. Naruto made his way over to Akira and put his hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Hey bud you okay?" asked Naruto who was concerned for his best friend.

"I don't know what came over me…" said Akira. "I can hardly remember the battle…" He looked in front of him to see all of his friends and the medical ninja's carrying Sasuke off. Yumi soon kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly making Akira hug her as well. Tsunade along with several other ninja's were surprised by this but remained silent. Hinata smiled softly before walking away.

"Hokage-sama… I am sorry." Said Akira looking at Yumi's shoulder.

"I will talk with you later about this." Said Tsunade. "I believe you dropped something." Akira looked up at Tsunade's small smile as she handed him a small metal object which Akira saw was his headband. Akira didn't even notice that it fell off. Akira looked at it before Yumi took it from his hands and tied it around his head while smiling.

"Akira-kun." Replied a soft voice. Akira looked over to see Hinata offering him a pair of new sunglasses. "These are for you." The teenager smiled before taking them and then bowing.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

"Everyone to my office for your mission please." Said Tsunade. All of the ninja's nodded and began to follow her. Naruto then looked back to see Lee with a sad look as he began to walk away.

"Hey Lee! Where you going come on!" shouted Naruto. Lee's eyes lit up and was instantly beside the group showing his blinding teeth.

"Man Akira you scared me back then!" said Lee.

"Sorry." Said Akira softly.

"Don't worry about it!" said Lee putting him in a headlock.

"Ack get off of me!" said Akira making everyone laugh. "Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can do this!" Akira then tried to trip Lee who easily jumped over it.

"Enough." Said Tsunade smiling a bit. Once in her office she sat down on her chair and looked at her volunteers. After she filled Lee on what the situation was she continued with the briefing. "Now Shikamaru will be in command of this mission. You were all chosen because of your team work and dedication. Just be careful remember this is a cave that use to be owned by one of the strongest demons he must have placed several jutsu's to protect his lair. They all nodded. "Good luck all of you and please return to us. There will be a sand representative waiting for you tommorow but he will continue to wait for 3 days. But try not to keep him waiting." They all bowed before heading towards the Konoha gate.

"Okay everyone we are going to get to the cave today. So were going to be traveling fast." Everyone nodded a bit slowly but knew they had to get there before their enemies. All 8 of them soon disappeared in smoke and were running at incredible speed towards the sand country.

By night time each of them were panting heavily and were lying on the ground drenched in sweat.

I saw a stream nearby I'm gonna get cleaned up." Said Shikamaru leaving the group behind with his pack of supplies."

"We'll get dinner ready then." Said Yumi who was already getting all of her supplies ready for dinner with the help of Hinata.

After 2 hours everyone was washed up and fed and were already beginning to get into their sleeping tents when Neji saw that there were only 7 tents pitched up.

"_Oh hell no…" thought Neji_ getting up and intercepting Naruto and Hinata who were heading towards their own tent.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Neji.

"Going to sleep." Said Naruto not knowing the situation he was in. Hinata on the other hand was getting nervous and hid behind Naruto.

"That's a good idea." Said Neji. "Hinata-sama where's your tent."

"Oh come on Neji…" began Naruto.

"This is absurd!" said Neji beginning to lose his patience.

"You're with TenTen obviously nothing absurd about that in your point of view." Said Akira who was heading towards his own tent.

"That's different Akira!" said Neji to his friend. "I'm suppose to protect Hinata not because its my job but because she is family!" Hinata was surprised by this remark and began to smile.

"What do you think you are protecting her from?" asked Akira. "You know just as well as I do that Naruto is probably the strongest in our group. If he can't protect her there is a very low chance that any of us can…" Neji was about to protest but he couldn't find a reasonable argument. "Plus Naruto isn't that stupid to do anything inappropriate right?" Naruto felt like a mouse knowing that Akira really cherished his friendship with Hinata and Neji wanted to keep his cousin safe so the kyuubi container just nodded several times. "Good. Night everyone!" said Akira before going into his own tent.

Neji looked like he was arguing with himself before saying good night as well and retiring to his own tent. Hinata giggled at Naruto's scared face and followed him into the tent before laying on top of him and resting her head at the crook of his neck making him press his cheek against the top of her head.

The next morning Naruto crawled out of his tent and the first thing he saw was a pair of feet in front of him. He stood up and looked at the person standing before him before grinning.

"Who is that?" asked Yumi coming out of her tent. The rest of the team also came from their sleeping areas to stand in a circle around the new comer.

"You're here early Uzumaki Naruto…" said the stranger.

"Yeah well didn't want to keep you waiting now did we… Gaara…" said Naruto

I am so sorry for the late chapter I have just been so occupied with stuff that I really didn't have a lot of time to write this. I hope there are still some reviewers out there but this chapter wasn't exactly written with the best thoughts so please bear with me. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Now to answer some questions.

Citan- Naruto and Hinata don't know anything about his eyes since this the first time they have seen it as well. You'll have to read on to find out if any of the original genin die and I don't have a number on how many chapters this story will be. But you'll get a clue on to when this story will begin to close.

Jetflash- To give you a clue now his eyes are nothing like the sharingan.

Thank you all for your kind reviews and those who continue to read this. I will try my best to update faster.


	24. Into dangerous territory

"Hello." Someone else speaking

"**Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

"Hello." Thoughts

"**Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**

Chapter 24

"So… Why are you here?" asked Naruto making everyone in his team including Hinata have a huge sweat drop.

"You idiot because he is the help the sand sent!" said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto.

"Are you all rested?" asked Gaara. Everyone nodded. "Well I could tell by the tone of the Kazakage that this was a really important mission and that powerful people could be here soon so I suggest we get this done right away." Everyone agreed not wanting to meet the people who beat up the Akatsuki.

"Anyone know what to expect?" asked Shikamaru with everyone behind him as they looked into the entrance.

"Traps." Said Akira simply making everyone look at him. "Lots of traps. And since this demon is probably the second strongest then I would say his traps are more deadly since it had more experience plus there might be more surprises so we will have to be even more careful."

"Alright." Said Shikamaru after thinking for a few minutes. "This will be our formation. Gaara will lead since he has the best defense in the group. Following him will be Akira and Chouji. In the middle will be me, Yumi, Naruto and Hinata while in back of us will be Lee and Neji. Any questions?" When no one answered Gaara led the group into the cave. Once inside the group was surprised to find it very dimly lit from the few holes that connected from the outside where a few beams of light illuminated their path. Gaara continued on the path at a pace that made Shikamaru quite uncomfortable. Shikamaru suddenly caught a glimpse of something shinny right in front of Gaara's foot making him begin to panic!

"Gaara wait! Watch out!" shouted Shikamaru but it was too late for Gaara alright tripped the wire sending several kunai in his direction that were easily blocked by the shield of sand not even making Gaara blink.

Suddenly Gaara saw several explosion notes attached to the shield making his eyes widen a bit. The explosion from the notes sent him flying into the air sending him a few feet from the group making him land hard on the ground. Gaara was about to get up when he heard several sizzling sounds and saw that there were at least 10 more tags under him! Gaara was then shot into the air hitting the roof hard where more tags were waiting for him and shot him diagonally into the ground once again.

"Someone intercept him!" shouted Shikamaru.

Akira ran towards Gaara with Naruto seeing how Gaara was flung once again into the air. But they both triggered traps as well and barely dodged the explosive kunai's that exploded. Neji was about to use his heavenly spin but decided against it for it could knock the rigged kunai's at his comrades. Gaara was flung even further away from the group before 3 spears flew at him penetrating his shield of sand but fortunately for him the armor that encased his body stopped the finally attack. Shikamaru looked around to see if any of his friends were hurt once. He then saw Gaara lying on the ground motionless and ran over to him followed by the others.

"Gaara?" The teenager soon stirred and began to move. Hinata attempted to push him down but his shield of sand surrounded him stopping her hand. "Gaara let me help you please…" Gaara looked at her for a minute before his shield was dropped. Hinata seeing no injuries gave him some of her charka and then handed him a soldier pill which he took and ate standing up within 3 minutes.

"Well that was intense…" said Naruto making everyone look at him. "What?"

"Idiot." Muttered Neji before taking the lead with his blood limit activated.

With Neji and Hinata in the front walking cautiously they spotted hidden traps and pit's easier but at the cost of traveling at a much slower pace. The group soon walked into a huge clearing that made them feel like a few ants.

"This place must be huge!" shouted Lee who was immediately struck in the back of his head by Neji.

"Shut up! Your being too loud." Said Neji glaring at Lee who shut his mouth.

"We have only been traveling down the tunnel for an hour… We must be really deep into the earth…" said Shikamaru. "Everyone be careful. Shuukaku wouldn't have made this room for no reason." His entire team nodded and began to move slowly towards the exit of the room when there was suddenly a huge rumbling making the group stop and begin to look around. "There!"

Everyone looked ahead and saw that there was a huge sand storm starting several feet away from them. The sand storm was suddenly beginning to take shape. Gaara stood in the front of the group with Naruto Akira and Neji behind him. The sand began to form arms and legs while hardening as well.

"Don't let it form together!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Katon Inferuno no jutsu!" (Inferno) shouted Naruto shooting a spray of fire at the forming sand making it disperse completely. "Yeah!" Suddenly the sand started up again at a faster pace making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu! "Shouted Akira. Soon dozens of fireballs flew in all directions making the sand scatter once again but within a few moments it started up even faster. "Damnit…"

"Well make it too heavy to form them…" said Shikamaru. He nodded towards Neji who both began to form seals.

"Suiton Daibakufu no justu!" (water explosion) shouted both teenagers sending 2 huge cyclones made of water at the figure drenching it while also halting its transformation.

"That was weird…" said Choji looking at the sand that was now beginning to fall to the ground.

Suddenly dry sand began to shoot out from the ground underneath the wet sand and restarted its transformation shocking everyone who began to fire their jutsu's at the figure again to try and destroy it. Lee threw several kunai's attached with explosion tags at the cloud of sand which easily caught the weapons but their eyes widened when they saw the explosion tags covered with sand and then crushed rendering them useless.

"_Damnit nothing we do can stop it!" thought Shikamaru._

Gaara tried to fire several spears of sand at the cloud but it just devoured them and grew in size!

"Why don't you just lend it another helping hand Gaara." Said Naruto who quickly shut up under the Gaara's glare.

"It's forming…" said Neji.

Soon a huge figure was formed in a shape of a human that was 12 feet tall with 6 huge arms.

"Sand soldiers…" said Gaara.

"What?"

"They are legendary soldiers that are made purely from sand and charka. They follow their masters without question and are very powerful. Most jutsu's are useless and only helps the monster for it sucks the charka out of the jutsu."

"So how do we kill it?" asked Naruto as the soldier stood up tall and stretched its arms.

"The only way to beat it was by attacking it constantly to deplete its charka core. The more you attack and hurt it the more the charka core uses its power to heal the wounds. So as long as we don't fire jutsu's and attack it head on with physical attacks the core should spend all of its energy and die." Concluded Gaara.

"It shouldn't be so hard if there are 8 of us." Said Akira. "But…"

"What is it Akira?"

"I think we should split up." Said Akira. Shikamaru was about to protest but Akira looked at him and cut him off before he could say anything. "I know it will be easier for us to take down the soldier with more people but what if we spend an hour fighting it. That gives the Unknown ninja's an hour more to catch up to us or even worst find us in a weakened state." Shikamaru nodded understanding his friend's argument.

"Good point…" said Shikamaru. "But who's going to go ahead?"

"You and Gaara defiantly." Said Neji. "If you catch it with your shadow then you could be feeding it charka which we cannot have and Gaara's sand attacks are useless against it as we have seen…"

"You guys go…" said Naruto. "Akira, Hinata, Lee and I will handle this." Neji looked at Naruto and saw the very rare look of seriousness in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I should stick around if you're going to need physical strength." Said Choji.

"No…" said Naruto no even looking at him. Choji looked down.

"_Does he still think I'm weak?"_ thought Choji sadly.

"We need you to go with Shikamaru's team because you have more strength then any of us. They will need you more…" said Naruto turning around to face Choji smiling. "I trust you just as much as I trust everyone here… I know you'll take care of our friends…" Choji smiled at Naruto's praise.

"I won't let you down…" said Choji. Naruto remained smiling nodding his head.

"Neji and Yumi should go too…" said Naruto.

"What! I am staying with Hinata-sama!" said Neji.

"They need her here." Said Gaara surprising them all. "They will need a medic for this battle. And we may need your skill with jutsu's if we are to have more firepower. The Akatsuki girl will also be needed since she can strengthen us with her aura's."

Neji was about to argue but Shikamaru cut him off.

"We have to go Neji… Naruto and Akira will take care of her." Said Shikamaru putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "We are just wasting time here and that soldier has been patient it could attack any time now…"

As much as Yumi wanted to stay as well she knew this was the best course of action. Akira smiled at her before squeezing her hand. Naruto then ran forward with his kunai and took an attack position while Shikamaru's group ran to the exit to continue into the cave. The soldier still held its gaze at Naruto's group before it stretched its arms out at its side. Soon sand began to form around all 6 hands before 2 swords formed on the top two hands while 2 shields formed in the middle hands and 2 axes formed in the bottom pair of hands. Naruto's mouth dropped while looking at the soldiers weapons then at his little kunai.

"Let's get this started…" said Naruto. Both he and Akira took off their jackets revealing their arms that had weights on them. Lee joined then when Naruto and Akira took off their weights. "Let's go!" Naruto and Akira threw their weights at the soldier who blocked 2 with both of his shields but was struck in the chest by the remaining 2 which sent him flying into a nearby wall. Lee simply dropped his leg weights and was in front of the sand solider in 3 seconds before delivering a kick so hard that it dug a crater in the wall. Naruto and Akira finished taking off their leg weights as well and charged forward to help Lee who was dodging the soldier's attacks.

"_It recovered quickly!"_ thought Lee. Who had just jumped over an axe and then attempted to kick at the head but was blocked by a shield. Lee quickly pushed off of the shield to barely avoid a sword that swiped at his legs from above. _"It doesn't waste any movements… It attacks while still remaining defensive…" _

"Lee you okay?" asked Akira. Naruto was now trying his luck but didn't even land a single blow for they were all blocked by the 2 shields that guarded the upper body very well while the axes attacked anything that was attempting to strike the legs.

Hinata ran next to Naruto while dodging a sword, then jumped over an axe but right when she touched the ground she dashed forward and slid on the ground to barely dodge a sword and axe that attempted to decapitate her. Hinata saw the chest of the soldier and was about to strike when 2 shields came up to block her. Naruto who had just gotten close punched at the shields while Hinata jumped up and used Naruto's shoulder to jump higher into the air until she was behind it before getting into one of her most devastating fighting stances.

"Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou." (64 hits of divinity)

Hinata struck her opponent in the back with every single attack making it back up against the wall where Lee and Akira joined her and began to take advantage of the time their friend gave them. Lee and Akira gave the soldier one last kick sending it deep into the sand made wall. Naruto too soon joined his 3 friends who watched the monster who was stuck in the wall motionless.

"That's it?" asked Naruto. Naruto suddenly turned around from a sudden scream of pain. "Lee!"

Naruto was horrified to see a sword pierce his friend's right shoulder and lift him off the ground. Akira attempted to attack the soldier but was struck in the face by its shield making him fly several feet into the air. Hinata looked at the new soldier then back at the old one which had just turned into a heap of sand. Naruto jumped towards Lee but had to take out his kunai to block a sword that was headed his way. Naruto then placed his foot on one of the axes jumping away while Hinata blocked the second axe and shield. Lee was then thrown into the air and landed several meters away bleeding heavily.

"Hinata go take care of Lee. Akira and I will cover you!" shouted Naruto. Hinata nodded while running off to her comrade.

Naruto attempted to hit the soldier on the chest but it was intercepted by a shield while Akira kicked both of the swords back while blocking 2 axes to give Naruto a chance. Naruto quickly threw a kunai at his opponent making its second shield come up to block it leaving it wide open. Naruto then moved up close before kicking so hard that its right side cracked, Naruto then punched it twice before moving in back of it and putting his arms around the waist of the soldier. Naruto then tightened his grip, lifted the solider off the ground and slammed it hard on the ground but still maintained his hold, lifting the soldier once again and slamming it even harder on the ground making a sizable crater. Naruto was just getting up when a strong foot struck him in the chest knocking all of the wind in his lungs and sending him about 10 feet away. Akira made 2 water elementals and began to attack the monster that slashed at the bunshin's but were in vain since they always reformed. Akira then kicked at the shield that blocked his path and jumped over it to get in back of the soldier who was currently occupied. Akira then stuck in the back of the legs making it bend down. Akira followed up his attack by putting both of his hands together and struck it on the side of the head as hard as he could resulting in a loud cracking noise. Akira then kicked at the back making it stumble forward. Akira was about to strike again when he felt a sharp pain in his arm and saw that one of the swords had slashed him across the arm. The soldier then jumped to its feet and kicked him hard in the head without looking at the teenager breaking his glasses and sent him crashing into his best friend who was just getting up.

"This is getting harder then I thought." Said Naruto.

Both boys looked at the creature in front of them who had just snapped its head back into place and twirled its weapons getting into his attack stance clearly ready for round 2 full knowing that it had won the first round without question.

For all my reviewers I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I had several problems with my computer thus I had to rewrite all my chapters but now I am back on track so I should be updating a lot sooner. I hope you all can forgive me and continue reading my story.


	25. LeafAkatsuki vs

"Hello." Someone else speaking

"**Hello." Kyuubi speaking.**

"_Hello." Thoughts_

"_**Hello." Kyuubi thoughts**_

Chapter 25

"This tunnel seems to go on forever." Choji said as he followed in the rear of their group. Shikamaru nodded as they continued down the path. "You think the others are okay?"

"I hope so…" Yumi said quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this guys…"

"When was the last time you felt good about anything the moment we stepping into this blasted cave?" Neji said.

"Quiet." Gaara said stopping making everyone else stop as well. After a minute Shikamaru walked up to Gaara. "I sense something… Let's keep moving. I must find out what this is…"

Soon they entered another huge room but this time there was an extremely long staircase that led to a light surrounded shrine with an object on it.

"There it is!" Choji said excitingly as he began to move towards it but Shikamaru quickly stopped him.

"Don't be so hasty. We don't know what we are getting ourselves into." Shikamaru said.

"Looks clear of any traps." Neji said looking over the entire room.

"Let's get this thing over with." Gaara said leading the group towards the artifact.

Each ninja kept looking around the room to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening when Shikamaru bumped into Gaara who had stopped.

"Gaara what is it?" Shikamaru asked as Neji and Choji stood behind him. "What's wrong?"

"This feeling…" Gaara said. "I have felt this only when…" Suddenly Gaara started to shake. "Oh no… Guys… RUN!" Gaara said as he grabbed his head and started to scream as he fell to his knees.

--------------------------------------------(Scene Change)---------------------------------------------

"Lee! Hang on!" Hinata cried pouring her own charka into his wounds which slowly began to stop bleeding and started to close.

"What now Akira?"

"Hang on…" Akira said closing his eyes. "I need a minute…"

"Better hurry…" Naruto said as their enemy started to slowly advance towards them. "Can't believe we are having trouble with just one of them…"

"Naruto-kun. its charka has decreased dramatically." Hinata informed them. "It can't be too much longer but we still have to be careful!"

"The only way to finish this quickly is with Hinata-chan's help. We need her gentle fist techniques to drain its chakra. Physical attacks are getting too draining and aren't effective enough." Akira said.

"But she's still attending to Lee."

"I'll switch with her." Akira said. "Distract it." Naruto nodded and ran at full speed towards his opponent drawing its attention to the blonde. "Hinata-chan. I'll take over you have to help Naruto with your techniques!" Hinata nodded as Akira continued to heal Lee's wounds who was now starting to wake up.

Hinata quickly jumped into action dodging an attack from a sword before striking the sand soldier right in the chest with her palm making a huge amount of chakra leave the creature but she was soon kicked away making her skid across the sand and was soon joined by Naruto.

"I need it to be still in order to perform my divinity technique." Hinata said.

"Then we'll do it!" An energetic voice shouted. She turned around to see Lee who had just opened 3 of his gate's and was surrounded by energy. "I won't stand by wounded if I can help it!" Akira nodded charging his own aura.

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted surrounding his entire body with yellow chakra.

All three boys charged at their opponent so quickly that it had barely moved an inch before Naruto struck it hard with a punch to the chest making it stumble back as Akira followed up with a knee to its head with the same results as his best friend. Lee quickly ran forward striking it 5 times and kicking it once again so hard that it flew into a wall making it slowly start to move but a new figure soon appeared.

"Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (64 points of divinity) Hinata began her divinity attack striking it 64 times and saw that its chakra was at a very low level but it was still operational. Hinata gritted her teeth seeing her palms were already bruised and blistering from attacking such a hard object. The Hyuga quickly crouched lower and started to rotate her upper body to the right. ""Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" ( 128 points of divinity) Hinata quickly became a blur as she continued to strike the monster with such speed that the boys had trouble following her. Hinata finished her attack and jumped back quickly. Naruto's eyes widened seeing the small craters on the sand soldiers armored chest as it started to move towards them again!

"Impossible!" Lee said getting back into his fighting stance. But the bowl haired teenager relaxed seeing the sand beginning to fall off their opponent until it was a small heap. "Thank goodness…" Lee's eyes rolled back before he collapsed onto the ground followed by the other three teenagers who were panting.

"Used my curse seal too much…" Akira barely let out he ate a solider pill, before falling onto the floor unconscious to regain his strength. Hinata was about to crawl over but found her vision beginning to blur as well.

"Take a rest Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered. "I'll keep watch." Hinata nodded as Naruto placed Hinata's head on his lap as he kept watch over his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------(Scene Change)----------------------------------

"Gaara what's wrong?" Choji asked going up to the boy quickly.

A huge spear of sand in front of Gaara soon shot out towards the teenager who jumped back slightly and punched it as hard as he could blowing the sand everywhere. Gaara continued to scream and grip his hair as Neji ran forward to try and stun the teenager but his fingers only met with armored sand as he jumped back to prevent himself from being impaled.

"Everyone get some distance." Shikamaru said taking Gaara's advice before he fell into his current state. The shadow user jumped away followed by Yumi, Neji and Choji to see Gaara begin to transform making their eyes widen with horror. He was on all fours as his body began to get bigger with each second making each teenager spread out.

"What's going?!" Choji asked as Gaara's voice got deeper and deeper and his eyes turned yellow with a glint that made the teenagers blood turn cold. Within moments Gaara was a huge and yellow badger like demon.

"Well well well…" A deep voice said making each teenager shiver a bit. "A snack… I was wondering how long it would take this foolish boy to eventually make it here…"

"Shuukaku…" Yumi whispered. "We are in trouble."

"Of course you are little girl…" The demon said chuckling as the entrance to the cave sealed itself."

"_If we can get the artifact somehow hopefully whatever transformed Gaara will be nullified." Shikamaru thought._

Suddenly one of Shuukaku's arms flew out towards Choji making the teenager quickly transfer some of his chakra. Shuukaku's eyes widened in surprise when the fat teenager's arm grew at least three times it size and caught his paw.

"Don't underestimate me…" Choji muttered having already ate one of his clan's green pills giving him extra strength and chakra. Choji then disappeared and reappeared right behind the demon striking it hard in the back making the creature hit the wall. A huge wave of sand made it's way towards Choji when Neji jumped in front of it.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted as he spun rapidly send the sand in different directions. Shikamaru tried to send his shadow to hold the demon but it simply jumped away and flew right towards Shikamaru!

"Watch out!" Yumi shouted tackling the shadow user out of the demon's path just in the nick of time.

"Thanks." Shikamaru muttered and saw a huge line of sand coming for them.

Yumi slapped both of hands together in a fist gathering chakra to her hands.

Choji looked in horror as the sand engulfed both of them both and then hardened.

"Shikamaru!" Choji shouted as Shuukaku laughed. The teenager yelled in rage as he ran towards the demon and tried to punch him but the monster jumped away still laughing at the dome in the middle of the room.

"What's so funny?" a female voice asked him. "Katon! Karyuu Endan! (Stream of fire) The demon screamed in pain as it was flung into a nearby wall constant bombarded by fire.

"Man…" Shikamaru said as he jumped out of the sand.

"Shikamaru! How?!" Choji asked looking at his friend.

"Yumi created an earth shield for me that absorbed chakra and right before it closed she slid out and must have ran behind Shuukaku."

"We need to get that artifact." Neji said. As Yumi's fire jutsu ended and the demon looked at all of them with hatred.

"You bastards!" The demon yelled as blisters seemed to show from its body. Suddenly the ground underneath Choji start to shake making the boy run as a spear erupted from where he had just stood.

Neji ran to the right dodging as he went until he was close to the demon and tried to attack it.

"Stupid ninja…" The demon laughed as a spear erupted from its shoulder and struck Neji right in chest.

"Neji!" Shikamaru said but sighed in relief when his friend erupted into smoke. Yumi got closer making the real Neji who had made a Kage Bunshin earlier run up towards the right.

"I feel faster!" Neji thought. "Of course Yumi's presence makes me faster and stronger." He saw Yumi get close to give Neji some of her aura as she glowed yellow and red.

Neji quickly kicked the demon in the head before flipping as the Hyuga tried to strike the demon with his technique making it scream in frustration. Within moment the demon had struck Neji and pinned the teenager into the wall making Neji cough some blood from the force of the impact.

"Die!" The demon shouted but he was soon cut off when he was slammed into the wall, picked up and slammed into the ground by a huge hand.

"Don't forget me!" Choji shouted. Neji got to his knees trying to catch his breath as Yumi threw a dagger with an explosion tag attached to it into Shuukaku's back making a loud explosion.

"I've had enough of all of you!" The demon shouted.

"Shikamaru get the artifact!" Neji muttered. "We'll try to keep him distracted."

Shikamaru nodded and gave one last look at Choji who was just struck in the stomach and thrown away by Shuukaku but the demon was stopped in its tracks when Yumi appeared in front of it kicking it twice jumping away just in time to avoid being hit by a spear of sand. Neji appeared at the demon's back.

"Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (64 points of divinity) Neji shouted striking the demon from behind making it grunt in pain but half way through the attack Neji saw its chakra beginning to rise and jumped away just in time as spikes erupted form all sides of it like armor.

"Can't even complete my attack…" Neji though frustrated.

"Watch out!" Yumi shouted. Choji's eyes widened when he saw what Neji had just attacked become a heap of sand. "Choji behind you!" Choji tried to dodge an attack that he knew was coming from behind but screamed as a huge spear of sand pierced his shoulder and began to lift him up but Neji quickly jumped to the base of the sand and cut off the chakra that was hardening it making it let go of his comrade.

"Choji!" Shikamaru cried going up to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Choji replied digging into his back pouch with his uninjured hand and brought out a pill that he ate as Yumi and Neji distracted the demon. Within moments Choji's wounds began to heal but the boy was still panting heavily. Neji suddenly saw an opening and drove towards the side of the demon that turned just as Neji moved. Yumi saw the glint in its eye and saw moment to the side of Neji.

"Neji!" Yumi shouted but it was too late when the sand formed a hand that wrapped itself around Neji's leg stopping his movement and constricted making Neji cry out in pain before swiping at the sand taking the chakra away from it and freeing himself. Neji grunted as his broken leg gave away making him fall to the sand and looked up just in time to see the demon laugh and lunge at him! Choji attempted to get in the way but was engulfed in a huge dome of sand.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted looking at the sand that was beginning to lift his friend and then looked at Neji who could do nothing to prevent the demon's attack. Suddenly Yumi jumped in front of Neji and stuck out both of her palms.

"Rakurai no Jutsu!" (Bolt of Lightning) Both of Yumi's palms began to glow as she pointed them at the demon. Two bolts of lightning soon erupted from her palms striking Shuukaku throwing the demon across the entire hall! Shikamaru's eyes widened seeing the result of her lightning jutsu but he also noticed that she was panting a bit as well.

"_She must have poured a lot of chakra into that technique. We have to get that artifact before its too late… But with Neji hurt we can't split up!" Shikamaru thought._

"You little brats!" Shuukaku shouted. He then looked at Choji who had freed one arm. "Its over for you fat ass!" Suddenly sand began to swirl around the teenager who struggled to get free but knew it would take too long.

"Shit!" Choji cursed barely able to reach into his back pouch before the sand surrounded his entire body.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted the sand suddenly hardened. "No!"

The demon began to laugh hysterically.

"One down, three more to go…"

Hello again everyone… It's been a while I guess huh? Sorry about that, but a long time ago my old laptop gave out on me and the motherboard got messed up. So I was a bit demoralized when 6 chapters of this story were erased. That was about 70 or so pages of work on word so I decided that I was gonna stop the story, but recently I decided to get back into it so here where it left off. Currently I'm only 2 chapters ahead so I'll try to update as soon as I finish the latest chapter. Thanks! See you around!


End file.
